SMSTSS 29: Sailor Who?
by ocramed
Summary: The "Series 6" adventures of Sailor Moon, Ranma, the Doctor and friends...
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

4311 CE: Sardicktown, Sardick's Planet.

As a wedding gift, the Doctor gave the newly dubbed "Mr. and Mrs. Williams" a space liner trip for their honeymoon (mostly so that the Doctor didn't have to deal with Amy and Rory going at it). However, a ship malfunction forces the space liner to divert to Sardick's Planet, a colony world that exists along the outer rim of known space. Now, normally, this wasn't a problem. Unfortunately, everyone knew that Sardick's Planet was owned by a miserly businessman who would sell his own mother, if there was profit to be made. So, naturally, the ship's captain was concerned about their chances of survival…

"What's our ETA to planetside?" asked the female ship's captain.

"Twenty minutes, mum," said the pilot. "However, that won't make any difference if the planet's atmosphere remains opaque."

The captain nods her head. She heard that the atmosphere was artificially maintained. However, her ship's engine design prevented a smooth transition down to the planet surface. And so far, the owner of said planet won't adjust the atmospheric conditions, since it was more profitable to maintain it.

"Engineer, how long to we have until critical mass?" the captain said to her engineer.

"Ten minutes, I'm afraid," said the Engineer. "Unless we can land the ship to perform an emergency shutdown, we're doom-"

"Ma'am, I was monitoring the channels for signs of help, and I just detected an outgoing signal," the communications officer said. "And I just received a reply."

"What was the reply?" the captain asked.

"It reads: 'Come along, Pond'. I don't know what it means-"

"It means that the Doctor is on the case," said Amy, as she, Rory and Ranma-onna step onto the deck of the ship. They were dressed as a cop, a roman centurion and a dominatrix respectively.

"What is going on?" the captain said.

"I lost a bet, that's what," Ranma-onna said with annoyance. "Normally, Usagi is into this kind of thing…"

"…What?"

"What my friend is saying is that we're here to help," Amy said.

"And why are you all dressed bizarrely?"

"Um, we're into cosplay?" Rory said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Never mind that," Ranma-onna said, as she steps up to the control panels. "I've been monitoring your situation, and I think I can extend your situation, although it's going to be kind of close."

Ranma-onna takes out her sonic screw-laser, and begins to make modifications to the ship.

"Mum, we're leveling off!" the pilot said happily.

"Captain, whatever this woman did, we're no longer critical, at least right now," said the engineer. "But we're not out of the woods just yet."

"I bought you guys another ten minutes at least," Ranma-onna said.

"For now, it'll be up to the Doctor and 'Gino' to succeed on their end," Amy said.

"What if they fail?" Rory asked.

"They won't. Trust me on that…"

"I hope you're right, whoever you are," the Captain said. "Many lives are depended upon your friends' success…"

Down in Sardicktown, the Doctor and "Gino" meet Kazran Sardick, the owner of the atmospheric generator that was the source of their predicament.

"No," Sardick said angrily, as he shook his fist at his uninvited guests. "I will not abandon the very thing that my father, and his father, and his father's father had passed down to maintain."

"Doctor, he's right," Usagi said, as she examined Sardick controls over the atmosphere with her Tricorder (which appeared as a cellphone device). "This thing is 'isomorphically sensitive'."

"In other words, only I can access it!" Sardick said. "And I have to be consciously active to do so!"

"And you still do not want to be charitable this instance?" the Doctor asked.

"To quote a classic literary character: 'Bah, humbug'."

"Usagi?"

"I can eventually hack into this system, but Time is not exactly our friend this day," Usagi said, as she takes out her 'sonic pen'. "But I'll try…"

As soon as Usagi begins her hack, archive footage appears on a nearby screen. It shows a sad boy being yelled at by an older man. After the man leaves the room, the boy begins to weep.

"How the hell did you access my vid-log?" Sardick asked.

"I was trying for a backdoor entrance to get into your system, Mr. Sardick," Usagi said, before frowning. "Wait, that didn't sound right…"

"It's hard to believe that the boy in the vid is you, Sardick," the Doctor said. "Am I right?"

"You are, like that fact will be of any help," Sardick said, as he attempted to shut down the vid. "Why won't this thing shut down…?"

"Um, sorry?" Usagi said, as she grinned with embarrassment.

"Why I ought to-"

"Who's this person you have here?" the Doctor asked, as he noticed a frozen stasis container, containing an angelic, sleeping 'beauty'."

"Collateral," Sardick replied. "That family whose business you and your companion intruded upon was trying to get me to release her for Christmas Eve dinner."

"Well, why won't you?" Usagi asked.

"Business is BUSINESS, as my father used to say," Sardick replied. "I would think he would be proud of me for following his teachings to the letter."

"You know, I wish someone would have shown you a better way," Usagi said. She then notices that the Doctor was gone.

"Doctor?" Usagi said, as she looks around wildly.

"Now that he's gone, you can best follow," Sardick sneered.

Before Usagi could say anything, she noticed that the Doctor was in the archival vid-journal, speaking with Sardick's younger self.

"Oh, boy," Usagi said, as she widened her eyes in surprise.

Sardick was about to say something, when a wave of realization came upon him.

"Wait," Sardick said, as he sat back down in his seat. "Why am I remembering your friend from my childhood?"

"He must be trying to change your past, so that you won't be a total 'dirtbag'."

"Humph! We'll see about THAT…"

While the Doctor interacts with the life of Young Kazran Sardick, Usagi interacts with Old Man Sardick (Usagi's emphasis). Over time, as the new personal timeline progresses in the life of Kazran, Sardick realizes that he was developing an attraction to the angelic woman who was sleeping peacefully.

"Abigail," Sardick said gently, as he places a hand on the woman's chamber.

"What was that?" Usagi asked.

"Her name is Abigail," Sardick said. "Funny, how I thought to view her as merely collateral, and nothing more…"

"So, why is she special?"

"You remember the sky-shark that attacked me and the Doctor, correct?" Sardick said.

"Yeah, the vid-journal cut out," Usagi said.

"Correct. The Doctor and I managed to hide from the shark long enough for him to eat part of his…sonic screwdriver, which the Doctor tried to us."

"That's why your family had set up the atmosphere the way you did, so that you can protect people from the flying sea-life…I guess."

"Correct. That's why people have not challenged me on my right to control the atmosphere, out of fear of the sharks and other predators."

"You don't say…"

"But after the Doctor lost his instrument, we ran down to the cooler, where other stasis coffins are stored. It was when the sky shark knocked over Abigail's coffin that we learned of a different…way to tame the creature."

"And what was this different way?"

"Abigail has a voice of an angel," Sardick said with a sigh. "So much so, that she could tame the shark, due to the affect on the atmosphere by resonance of her. Later, the Doctor would take the shark back to the upper atmosphere to roam free again, after we three had a chance to ride on a 'shark-drawn sleigh'."

"And, you didn't allow Abigail to leave after that?" Usagi asked. "That's pretty cold for you to not reward her for saving your life."

"She honored her agreement with my father," Sardick replied, as he got up from his seat, before walking to a cupboard. "And for that, I wanted to give her something in return. Thus, a new tradition of sorts was born…"

Sardick would go on to tell Usagi that he and the Doctor would secretly release Abigail from her ice coffin, so that she could enjoy Christmas Eve every year. In fact, they did more than just visit Abigail's younger sister and their family. They would travel across Time and Space, visiting fantastical people and places. After all, they had all the time in the world, even if for a day. And as time went on, the child Kazran became a young man, and Kazran and Abigail fell in love…

"Wow, you were quite the handsome gent, Mr. Sardick," Usagi said, as she takes a look at an assortment of pictures that were taken of Kazran, Abigail and the Doctor.

"Humph," Sardick replied. "Alas, I should have known that any happiness with her was too good to be true…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She was dying when she went into her agreement with my father," Sardick said. "And now, with her remaining day left, I will do anything to keep her safe."

"But would she approve of you holding those passengers on that starliner hostage, now?" said a voice from behind.

Sardick and Usagi turn to see the Doctor with Young Kazran.

"Is this who I am to become?" Kazran asked, as he held the Doctor's hand in fright. "A…bitter old man?"

"How dare you call me that?" Sardick said angrily, as he rounded upon his younger self, before catching himself. "What…what have I done?"

"We can't change the past, but we can change the future," Usagi said. "You have to do what's best."

"Very well," Sardick said, as he goes over to his instrument panel. "Computer, revert atmospheric conditions to normal."

Nothing.

"Wait, I don't understand," Sardick said, as he begins to manually power-down the machine. "The controls should be more responsive."

"Doctor?" Usagi said, as she scanned the machine. "We have a problem. It doesn't recognize Sardick."

"Wait a minute," the Doctor replied, as he scans Sardick's machine. "Diabolically brilliant…"

The Doctor told Sardick and Usagi that the machine was tailored made to recognize a Sardick in the mold of Kazran Sardick's father…and nothing more.

"That's why Kazran's father was cruel to him, so that he could grow up exactly like him," the Doctor said, as he glances over at the boy.

"Like Pavlov's Dogs," Usagi offered. "But what are we going to do now?"

"I might be able to tame the weather, just like we were able to tame the shark," the Doctor said, as he glances over at the sleeping Abigail.

"No, you mustn't!" Sardick said. "You release her, she will die!"

Pause.

"She's the only thing I have left in this world…"

"Perhaps, a trade of some kind," Usagi said.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"I know a way of Abigail to use my body, so she can use her talents to manipulate the atmosphere. That way, she won't have to die."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sardick asked.

"The mind transfer will succeed. Whether or not she can transfer her talents, it remains to be seen."

"I see…"

"But, if it works, I will figure out a way for your Abigail to be with you, even if I have to be the vessel for your love."

"Then, do it."

Usagi turns towards the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Usagi asked.

"I'm ready," the Doctor said.

Usagi nods, turns toward the sleeping Abigail, and then places her fingers in front of her face.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu…Initiate!" Usagi said, borrowing an ability she learned from the Yamanaka clan from the Land of Fire, Earth…

"Ohhhh," Usagi said, as she nearly collapsed, with the Doctor catching her fall.

"Usagi?" the Doctor said.

"N-no," "Usagi" replied. "My name is 'Abigail'. What's going on?"

"You've come back to me," Sardick said, as he goes over to his beloved. "You really have…"

"What do I sound different?" Abigail said, as she looks over to the stasis where her body was contained. "Why am I over there?"

"It's a long story," the Doctor said, as he takes out his broken sonic screw driver.

"I want you to sing."

"I…I guess so," Abigail said, as she cleared her throat. She began to sing a melodious tune, but there was no indication of activity within the atmosphere.

"You have to sing better."

"I don't know if I can," Abigail replied. "Maybe, with practice…"

"Abigail, you see that young boy over there?" Sardick said, as he points at his younger self. "He is me."

"He is?" Abigail said. She then realized that a lot of years have passed since she last saw her beloved…

"Yes, and when we first met, you inspired something in me," Sardick said. "A lot of people's lives are in danger, and we need your help…"

Pause.

"I need…you."

Abigail nods her head, looks up and begins to sing again…

"It's working!" the Doctor said, as his broken sonic screwdriver began to react. It was a sign that Abigail's melodious voice was having an effect on the particles within the atmosphere...

"Now, we can save that ship," the Doctor said with a smile, as he places a hand on Young Kazan' right shoulder.

"It's a miracle?" Young Kazan asked.

"Yeah, just this once…"

Later, as the dawn broke, Ranma was outside the TARDIS scanning the skies with his vision.

"Yep, there they go," Ranma said, as he goes back to his work with his personal access data device (PADD).

"What are you working on?" Amy asked.

"Well, after what the Doctor and Usagi told me about what happened, I think I can solve Sardick's problem."

"Oh?"

"I'm constructing a portable holo-emitter. One I insert the implants into Abigail's head, she will be, for all intents and purposes, be able to move about without the use of her real body."

"Ah."

The Doctor and Rory step outside the TRADIS.

"Are they done up there?" Rory asked.

"What's the rush?" Ranma asked. "Besides, I have to finish constructing this thing."

"Yes, Rory," the Doctor said. "It's not every day one can enjoy a shark-driven carriage…"

High above over Sardicktown, Abigail, still in Usagi's body, Sardick and Young Kazran (shielded by a pocket Heisenberg field generator) enjoy thrill of riding in a shark-driven carriage.

"This is fun!" Young Kazran said, as he held on for dear life.

"That it is," Sardick said, as Abigail kisses her beloved.

"Indeed," Abigail replied happily. She didn't care how she spends time with her beloved, even if she had to do so in another person's body…

"Merry Christmas to ALL, and to ALL a good day…!"

Sometime later, the TARDIS gets caught in a weird situation. Somehow, thanks to Rory's bungling, the TARDIS managed to materialize itself within the TARDIS, created a closed loop by trapping everyone in the TARDIS. Ergo, if anyone enters the TARDIS, they would reappear after entering the TARDIS, via a circular spatial loop, thanks to Rory being distracted by taking a peek up Amy's short skirt during the TARDIS' maintenance work. However, as time went on, the moments in time became compressed to the point where slightly future versions of everyone were interacting with past versions with everyone. Eventually, the temporal causality problem would be undone, but not before Usagi decided to take advantage of the situation…

"Mmmmm," said Usagi-Past, as she and Usagi-Future made out.

Ranma, of course, was having none of it.

"I'm here, you know!" Ranma complained.

"Don't look at him, look at me," Usagi-Future said. "He's just jealous that he doesn't know our needs…"

"Tell me about it…"

"Um," Rory said, as he turns towards the two Amy(s). "Do you want to-"

Rory gets a slap for his pleasure in response.

"Er, never mind."

The Doctor merely shook his head in disgust.

"And all because of a damn skirt…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

2011 CE: Azabuu Juuban, Minato Ward (Tokyo, Japan).

It's been two months since Usagi Saotome, nee Tsukino (aka "Sailor Moon"), had last seen the Doctor and his wondrous "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space" (or "TARDIS"). Due to the fact that both Usagi and her husband Ranma Saotome have obligations to attend to, the Doctor was left to his own devices for a while, which is why the couple noticed an unusual pattern of late.

"I swear, the Doctor is acting as if the world was going to end the next," Usagi said, as she looked into a very old picture book in the library of the Rantsu Foundation. The foundation was a charity organization that the couple funnels their considerable earnings. It is strictly a humanitarian arm of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a prestigious conglomerate that has links to the top 500 businesses in the world, directly or indirectly, such as GENOM, the G Corporation, Mid-Biological Informantic (MBI), Star Labs, LexCorps, Starrware, Inc., Wayne Enterprises, Oracle, Inc., Roxxas, Inc. and the Stark Group to name a few. In case of Ranma and Usagi, Ranma's sister-in-law, Nabiki Kuno, nee Tendo, handles their business, with the understanding that Nabiki gets a ten percent cut of any profit made during any business transaction that is made in Ranma and Usagi's name (under the Rantsu clan alias). In the end, most of the profits are funneled back into their foundation, since neither Ranma nor Usagi really need to that much money to survive. To be fair, the couple can access billions of dollars quickly…

"What did you find this time?" Ranma said, as he looks up from his reading. He was reading up some submitted proposals to request money…

"Oh, the Doctor was caught wooing Matilda, the daughter of Charles II, while Matilda was painting a portrait no less," Usagi said, as she opens her book featuring a lithograph of a woman shielding the Doctor from her father, the king of England in the 17th century.

"Feh, like that's hard to do," Ranma scoffed.

"Oh?"

"Why do you think Charlie became overly protective in the first place?"

"You don't mean…?"

"Yep. Turn the page to a couple of chapters before the one you were in."

Usagi did as she was told, until she spotted a reproduction of Matilda and a familiar-looking noble woman. They were holding hands.

"I see where her bread is 'buttered'," Usagi replied sarcastically, as she closed her book. "Anyway, I asked Setsuna to run a few checks of recent activities concerning the Doctor's incarnation, and, well, let's just say that he's been over the top of late."

"So, he's finally unwinding," Ranma said. "Big deal."

"Well, coming from me, the queen of party antics, I think the Doctor is in trouble."

"Honey, if the Doctor needs our help, he knows who to call."

"I suppose you're right…"

"Ma'am?" an attractive, young lady said, as she enters the library with two, blue envelops in hand. "Sir, I just received these envelops from a foreigner."

"Oh?" Usagi said.

"Yes, I think he's from the United Kingdom."

"Thank you, Miss Yoshi," Ranma said, as he takes the envelopes from the young woman. "Oh, and you can send lunch up this way. We'll be eating in."

"Of course, sir," Miss Yoshi said with a smile, as she saunters out of the library.

"Ranma?" Usagi said.

"Yes, I know. We don't have 'extra-marital relations' with the help. I've learned my lesson on that after the 'Requiem Fiasco'."

Ranma was referring to an incident where an alien from another dimension used a pawn as a weapon to undermine Ranma's marriage to Usagi, in an effort to weaken (and then destroy) Usagi in her capacity as the Moon Princess. The plot failed due to the fact that Usagi was sorely underestimated…

"I'm glad that you remembered," Usagi said with a smirk. "Otherwise, I might ask our chauffeur for an afternoon drive."

"Um, our chauffeur is a woman, Usagi."

"I KNOW."

"…"

A week later, in Utah…

"So, that's all of us?" said Amy Pond, as she sat on a nearby rock.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Well, I wanted to give Melody her present to her 'father'."

"I really wish that you didn't say that," Rory said. "I still can't wrap my head around the fact that a woman fathered our daughter."

"Jealous, much?" Amy said mischievously.

"No, I'm not. But it's still a bit…weird."

"Yeah, it is…"

"They'll be here," said Prof. River Song, AAA (i.e. archeologist, adventurer and abbess) as she cleaned her Colt .45 revolver.

"You're sure?" Amy asked.

"Of course she's sure," the Doctor said, as adjusts his Stetson hat while sitting on a vintage car. "She's from the future, yes?"

"Fine, but if you're wrong, I'm blaming YOU," Amy said.

"I swear, you can be a handful, Amy…"

Suddenly, a pair of heavyweights arrives in a thunderous roar.

THOOM!

Red Hulkusagi (aka "Rulkusagi") and Hulkma have arrived.

"Ah!" Amy said, as she screamed.

"Amy, get behind me!" Rory said, as he tried to shield his wife. "I've heard of these monsters. They're called 'Hulks'!"

"Real smooth, you two," River said with a smirk.

"Must, you make an entrance like that?" the Doctor said.

"Sorry about that, Doctor," Red She-Hulk said, as she stretched her limbs.

"We had to take a detour to 'Gamma World'," Hulkma said. "The ambient radiation there automatically triggers our respective transformations."

"Wait a minute," Rory said. "You sound familiar…"

"Gino?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy, it's me," Rulkusagi replied.

"You look…big and red," Amy said. "Wait, you said radiation?"

"Yes."

"Are you radioactive?" Rory said nervously. He was more nervous by the fact that Hulkma had obviously "gifted" due to being rippling, huge and muscle bound, without looking like a 'roid-head…

"Yes and no," Hulkma said. "Our mutated gamma-cells absorb and convert the radiation harmless to ourselves and others."

"When did this happen?" Amy asked.

"A long time ago," Rulkusagi said. "But now that we're here, we should revert."

"Good idea," Hulkma said, as he and Rulkusagi revert back to their normal state.

"Whoa," Rory said. "Does that…hurt?"

"Not after the first few transformations," Usagi said, as stretched her limbs.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, as she touched Usagi's body. Usagi was wearing a pair of biker shorts and sports bra, while Ranma was wearing just biker shorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Anyway, we're here," Ranma said, as he and Usagi take out their respective normal clothes from their own personal pocket spaces to put on. "So, what's up?"

"Now, why must there be something the matter for me to contact you all for a get together?" the Doctor said. "I just wanted to see you all again."

"Yeah, right…"

"Look, for whatever the reason we are here, I'm glad we're here," Usagi said, as she hugs the Doctor briefly. "BTW the way, what's with the Stetson?"

"Hey, I can change up a bit, you know," the Doctor protested. "Besides, Stetsons are cool."

"Uh-huh…"

"But anyway, I have a lovely day planned for you all. And then, if you indulge my whims, we're going to the year 1969!"

Pause.

"It's not every day that me being 1103 years old can still find such pleasures in the simple nature of taking a rocket ship to the Moon," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"That's when human beings first set foot on the Moon for the first time!" Rory said excitedly.

"Actually, that's not exactly the case," Usagi said.

"Huh?"

"She's the Moon Princess, Rory," Ranma said.

"HUH?"

"Yeah?" Amy said.

"Huh. I would love to hear more about THAT…"

As everyone gets ready for their day, Usagi wondered why the Doctor would state an age where he was 1103 years old, and not 903 years old, he supposed present age. Then again, she reasoned, the Doctor could have easily have had an extensive life experience beyond the two months she hadn't seen him. The Doctor was not limited by Space or Time to get around…

Later, that day, after odd phenomenon had occurred with Amy saying that she is seeing something before forgetting what she just said mere moments ago, two new 'players' showed up: an old man wearing a ball cap and a fully-suited astronaut.

"Hello?" Ranma said, as he puts down his wine upon seeing this.

The Doctor says nothing, as he rises to his feet. He glances at the Astronaut, and then at the old man. He waved his hand at the old man, who waved back, but made no attempts to step forward to the Doctor and company.

"Oh, no," River said, as she had the look of realization.

"What is it?" Rory said. "What's going on?"

"I plan on finding out," Ranma said, as he begins to step forward.

"No," the Doctor said. "Everyone, stay here, and don't doing anything…"

The Doctor faces Ranma and Usagi.

"No matter what," the Doctor said. "Do I have your word of honor?"

"Ranma, I don't like this," Usagi said nervously.

"Doctor, I need more," Ranma said.

"Ranma, Usagi, I consider you two my dearest friends. Can't you trust me on this?"

"Doctor, you've been acting weird lately," Usagi replied.

"I know," the Doctor said with a smile, as he tosses to Ranma a set of keys. "She's yours. And now, I have to make sure things are set right…"

"Doctor!" Ranma said, as he was about to approach the Doctor, only to be stopped by River.

"No," River said. "In order to save a life, you have to sacrifice one. And what you will see will be the hardest thing ever for you to do nothing…"

Pause.

"I know, because I can remember this day…"

Everyone watched quietly, as the Doctor met his destiny…and demise.

Later, as the body of the Doctor burned on a boat, found nearby, in the middle of the inland lake, the old man introduced himself as Canton Delaware, a retired FBI Special Agent.

"Well, this is the last time we will meet," Delaware said, as he puts his cap back on his head. He then turned towards Ranma and the others.

"Word of advice: what happens now, you will either reaffirm the Doctor's fate, or change it for the better," Delaware said. He then trained his eyes on Usagi in particular.

"And for you, I only have one name for you: 'Project: Umbra Mundi'."

Usagi gulps, but says nothing as she nods her head, as Delaware turns to leave.

"What…what did he meant by that?" Amy said frantically, as Usagi stares off into space. "What's going on?"

"More to the point, look at our envelopes with the seals," River said, as she shows her blue envelopes. "They were numbered. And yet, all were accounted for, save for one number: number one."

"Who has the first number?" Rory asked.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

Usagi turns around and smiles.

"I'm okay," Usagi said.

"Then, what is going on?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you. However…Ranma, I…I need to speak with Amy and Rory alone."

"Right," Ranma said, as he gets ready to go. "I'll secure the Doctor's TARDIS."

"Where is it?" Rory asked.

Ranma points the TARDIS key at the Doctor's car. It shimmers a bit before refashioning itself into the TARDIS.

"Oh…"

"What do you have to say to us?" Amy asked.

"Amy, for what's worth, I am so sorry that you will deal with my…dark side," Usagi said sadly.

"?"

And, with that, the Moon Princess begins to tell Amy and Rory of her past as the mysterious Lady-in-White, and how she is connected to the Grays, specifically to a subset known as "The Silence"…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

After Ranma secured the TARDIS of the Doctor, after dropping off the others at a local diner, Ranma returned to find something unusual…

"You got to be kidding me," Ranma said, as he sees a perplexed Doctor standing amongst equally perplexed companions. He turned to see Usagi, who made quick hand gestures, using the Bene Gesserit method, to tell her husband to hold off on telling the seemingly alive Time Lord of what had happened hours ago. So, Ranma did as he was told, and changed his train of thought accordingly.

"You're the other invitee?"

"I do wonder about that as well," the Doctor said evenly. "On top of that, I get a 'get well hug' from Amy, and a slap from River."

"I said I was sorry about that, Doctor," River said with a slight embarrassment. "Blame it on the woman in me."

"Hey!" Amy and Usagi say in unison.

"Er, sorry about that…"

"And Usagi was crying, like usual, while Rory…well, at least Rory maintains that same perplexed stare he likes to make when he doesn't seem to understand what is happening," the Doctor said.

"I don't understand," Rory replied.

"Exactly."

"Well, it's been a while, Doctor," Usagi replied nervously. "Yeah…"

"Well, I can't stand mysteries concerning me," the Doctor replied, as he shows his envelope. "Now, I want to know who sent these envelopes to us."

"You did, Doc," Ranma replied. "Or, should I say, your future self."

"Oh, really hope that it wasn't HER," the Doctor said with a scoff. "The last thing I want to think about is me eventually regenerating into HER."

The Doctor was referring a future incarnation of the Doctor that not only became a woman named Patricia "Patsy" Stone (codenamed: Purdy), who would go on to become a consultant within MI-5, thus avoiding UNIT as to prevent the corruption of her own timeline, but would eventually retire to the life of a hedonist fashion designer. The possibility of becoming this incarnation disturbed the present incarnation of the Doctor to the point of looking forward to being the evil incarnation of the Doctor known as "The Valeyard"…

"Doctor, you won't become Patsy for a long time," Usagi said. "Who knows what would cause such a thing to happen?"

"Well, I still don't have to like it, you know," the Doctor said. "Sometimes, I regret no longer having the limit on my regenerations. And by the way, I blame YOU for my eventual corruption."

"Whatever I did with Patsy is mild compared to what happened between her and Eddy. I'm not the sole fault in what had happened, you know…"

"Humph."

"Doctor, the fact of the matter is that your future self came to us about you going to 1969," River said. "And since both you and he do not want to risk a temporal paradox, you should be able to understand why he didn't come to you directly about this matter."

"I see," the Doctor mused. "But why should I trust you? Any of you?"

"The fact of the matter is that we've been through too much already for you to be asking that question," Ranma said, as he folds his arms. "Quite frankly, I'm insulted you would do this."

"Please, Doctor, we swear that it is necessary for you to travel to 1969," Amy pleaded.

"Do you swear?" asked the Doctor.

"Over a bowl of lemon pudding and fishsticks," Amy said with a smile on her face, referring to the very night she had met the Doctor, back when she was a little girl…

"Well, when you put it that way, I don't see why not?" the Doctor said with a broad grin. "Alright, give me the low down on who to meet and what to do…"

And so our intrepid companions set upon a journey that will reveal some interesting facts, such as how the American President Richard M. Nixon, with the help of the Doctor and companions, would end up becoming the savior of the world, even if no one will ever realize it…

Spring, 1969 CE: White House (Washington D.C., United States).

"Now, we should have landed in clock form, not too far from the White House," the Doctor said, as he turns off his TARDIS upon landing. "Now, this will be a delicate matter, but not worry; I have everything under control."

And with that, the Doctor leaves the TARDIS.

"You know, we should have said something about where the TARDIS actually landed," River Song said.

"I doubt it would matter," Ranma replied.

"Why wouldn't it?" Rory asked.

"Because, the Doctor has the habit of not thinking before doing," Usagi said, as she pulls on her jacket. "Ranma, remind me what we were doing in 1969?"

"Well, we would be returning to the United States from Vietnam to see the Apollo 11 Moon Landing first, and then go onto the Woodstock Festival," Ranma said thoughtfully. "So, I doubt will see our past selves for at least three months."

"What were you doing in Vietnam?" Rory asked.

"Fighting super-powered 'commies'," Ranma said with a shrug. "We did end up fighting super-powered government agents later on."

"And what were you doing at 'Woodstock'?" Amy asked.

"Having fun," Usagi said with a sigh of contentment. She then turned towards her husband.

"I still get a couple of greeting cards from my old…friends."

"At least that's all that you get," Ranma scoffed. "I still get summoned to take a paternity test, you know."

"Just because you are a man, that doesn't mean that you do not shirk your responsibilities at being an adult, Ranma."

"Humph."

"Um, shouldn't someone be out there with the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Yes, we should," River replied. "Behave yourselves."

"I agree," Amy replied.

"Especially YOU, Amelia," River said.

"…"

Upon exiting the TARDIS, the companions found themselves in the White House's Oval Office. Unfortunately, they were surrounded by clearly armed secret service agents…

"Okay, what did you do this time, Doc?" Ranma asked.

"I didn't do anything," the Doctor said, as he kept his hands raised while sounded offended. "I simply introduced myself as the Doctor, and these fine gentlemen decided to be uncivilized."

"I hardly think that's the case, since we are in the Oval Office…"

"Who's in charge here?" Usagi asked. She was hoping to play it safe by relying upon her old contacts within the US Secret Service."

"That would be me," said a man with a gruff, no-nonsense demeanor. "And you are?"

"All you need to know is that my business is for the POTUS, Special Agent…?"

"I am FBI Special Agent 'Canton Delaware'. And you are…?"

Usagi sighed, as she slowly pulls out her old badge, so as to not startle those who were pointing guns at Usagi and her friends…

"You'll find everything you need, Agent Delaware," Usagi said, as she hands over her old badge.

Taking one more glance at Usagi, Delaware takes a look at her badge…

"Wait, I didn't know that you were with 'Task Force X'," Delaware said with a smirk.

"You never really leave Task Force X," Usagi said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"'Task Force X' is a clandestine operations program that targets aliens and meta-humans for neutralization, if proven to be a threat," River Song said. "They had a worse reputation than UNIT in dealing with paranormal phenomenon."

"Oh, really?" the Doctor said, as he looks at Usagi accusingly. "Have you been monitoring me or something, as a possible candidate for liquidation, if I…get out of line?"

"Doctor, don't be stupid," Usagi said tiredly. "You've known me for years."

"I didn't know this!"

"Usagi, you told us that you were part of these government conspiracies and all, but you never said why," Rory said.

"Because, my friends, I wanted to protect Ranma," Usagi said, as she glances over to Ranma, who was looking away."

"What did you have to protect?" the Doctor asked.

"She was protecting a secret that, if gotten out, could mean being marked as a traitor," River Song replied. "You know the story of the dropping of the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki?"

"We all heard of that," Canton said.

"The real story was that the American nuclear weapons program was far from ready…"

Pause.

"And I…remedy the situation."

"Wait a minute," Rory said. "You're telling me that…Ranma did that?"

"Twice," Ranma replied somberly.

"You murdered thousands of people?" the Doctor said in disbelief.

"That depends on how you define 'people'."

"…"

"Towards the end of the war, the Black Dragon Society began to utilize extra-terrestrial help from a species known as Chi'Tauri, otherwise known as the Skrulls," Ranma said. "They had established bases in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and were converting humans into Skrulls, as preparation for the arrival of the American forces. With no choice, I was giving direct orders to eliminate each and every one of them. The dropping of the atomic bombs was a cover for what I did."

"Huh," the Doctor said. He couldn't really judge Ranma for his actions, considering the fact that he had done similar things during the Time War…

"So, let me guess: somebody found out about this, and tried to blackmail Ranma into working for the government, but 'Gino' interceded on Ranma's behalf, and thus became an employee of sorts," Amy said. "Am I correct?"

"Not exactly," said President Richard Nixon, as he enters the Oval Office with a white-haired man. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"You were responsible for black mailing my friends?" the Doctor said furiously.

"No, I wasn't. But I was there when the decision came to deal with the alien threat, such as the one we're facing now."

"Hello, Usagi," said the white haired man.

"Hello, Faraday," Usagi said, before decking the man in the jaw, but not enough to knock him down.

"Whoa," Rory said.

"I see that you haven't forgotten about me," Faraday said, as he rubbed his jaw.

"No, I haven't," Usagi replied.

"So, I take it that you were the one who blackmailed Ranma, by getting Usagi to work for this Task Force X?" the Doctor said.

"That's on a need to know, Mister…?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said with a broad grin.

"Oh, great," Faraday said. "Now, I have to deal with UNITs problem…"

"Unfortunately, we have a situation where all available resources will be needed," Nixon said. "I've Agent Delaware to personally deal with a missing persons matter that may or may not be extra-terrestrial in scope."

"How do you know if this matter is related to aliens?" Delaware asked.

"Because, based upon the initial analysis of the calls, we believe that the Silence is involved," Faraday replied, as he lays down a document onto the POTUS' desk.

"If you already know this, then why are we involved?" Ranma asked.

"Because, I believe that a number of agencies have already been compromised," Faraday said. "I recommended to the POTUS that outsiders will be needed to handle this situation."

"And that is why I brought you here, Agent Delaware," Nixon said. He then turned towards the Doctor and company.

"But I don't know what brought you all here."

"UNIT, actually," River Song said quickly. "They were getting signs of heavy alien activity here in the 'States, and sent us here to offer assistance."

"Didn't know you worked for UNIT these days, Usagi," Faraday said.

"I'm not, and neither does Ranma," Usagi replied. "However, we're here as a favor to the Doctor."

"Who?"

"That would be me," the Doctor grinned. "Now that the pleasantries are over, let's begin…"

Just then, the POTUS' red phone begins to ring.

"That could be her," Nixon said nervously.

"'Her'?"

"The caller who claims to be held hostage by the Silence, that's who."

"Mr. President, we can put a trace on the phone, but you have to make sure to keep her talking," Delaware said.

"Right," Nixon said, as he sits down in his chair. He then picks up the phone.

"Hello…?"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

It has been a few months since the enigmatic Time Lord and his companions arrived in the year 1969, Common Era, based upon a reason that the companions could not say why it was necessary for him and them to travel to. Naturally, it took some convincing to get the Doctor to journey to past to assist Richard M. Nixon, the American president at that time, in solving a mystery that will have long term implications for not only the Time Lord, but for everyone involved in this latest romp…

Unfortunately, since arriving in the past, the mystery has become a quest for survival.

The lovely Amy Pond (aka "Mrs. Rory Williams") ran down the dirt road that ran through the Valley of the Gods, Utah.

"This is impossible!" Amy said, as she ran. She looked at her arm, which was marked with hash marks. She knew that the marks were being used to help her count, but for what, she can't remember…

A government car came above the hill with the intention of barreling down upon Amy.

"Ah!" Amy said, as she continues to run, only to stop suddenly upon meeting the end of the road…literally.

"No!" Amy said, as she looked down the ravine below her. Upon hearing the screeching of the car behind her, Amy turned to face the music.

"No..."

The car stops, and was silent for a moment, before the occupants of the car—two men and one female—get out. One of them was familiar to the native of Leadworth, United Kingdom.

"Hello, Amy," said the Lady-in-White, as she walks over to Amy. "It's been a while."

"How can you do this?" Amy said in disgust. "How can you betray me, the mother of your daughter?"

"Let me tell you something, my dear Amy," the Lady-in-White said, as she takes off her sunglasses. "'Power is the ability to show men of will what will really mean'."

"Meaning…?"

"It means that by demonstrating my willingness to sacrifice even friends and family for power, even my enemies will have to be wary of what I am capable of."

The Lady-in-White signals an underling to get out a-

"Is that a body bag?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it is," the Lady-in-White said, as she walks up to her one-time love. "But don't worry; I'll be…gentle."

"Please, Gino!" Amy pleaded. "Don't hurt me!"

With that comment, Amy swallows hard, as she braced for what was to come at the hands of SHIELD Special Agent Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino, aka "The Lady-in-White".

"Just close your eyes," Usagi said, as she clutched Amy's face. "And remember how you felt when you and your Gino first became intimate…"

As soon as Amy drops down unto the ground, Usagi's assignment partner steps up.

"Pretty cold performance," said FBI Special Agent Canton Delaware III, as he looked down at Amy's body. "You could have had me deal with her."

"Whatever," Usagi said, as she puts back her sunglasses on. "Considering what is at stake, Amy Pond is dispensable."

As Usagi returns to her car, a tear is shed from her eye, even as the SHIELD agent wanted to keep up with the pretense of her betrayal.

A few days later, Usagi arrives at a secured location on the grounds of Area 51, Nevada. With her was

"Have you found the others?" the Lady-in-White asked, as she received aide.

"Rory Williams was easy to find, and was dealt with," Canton said, as he briefly signed some documents. "However, Dr. River Song has proven to be intractable, as well as Ranma Saotome."

"You deal with Dr. Song; I'll deal with Ranma personally," Usagi said, as she and Canton stopped in front of a bearded, chained man who sat on a chair while in a straight jacket…"

"Good Morning, Doctor," Usagi said with a smile.

The Doctor looks at Usagi with utter contempt.

"Hello, Ms. Judas," the Doctor said. "Where is the other betrayer?"

"We're just here to inform you that Amy Pond and Rory Williams have been contained," Canton said, as he tosses a stack of photographs near the Doctor's bound feet. "You don't have too many friends left, Doc."

"We shall see about that," the Doctor replied, as he kept his eyes on Usagi. "So, you've sided with the Silence?"

"The Silence will be dealt with," Usagi replied. "But for now, we can't have you and the others running around mucking things up…"

Usagi crouches a bit, and touched a black surface that was underneath the Doctor's feet.

"And that is why we are going to seal you away in a dark matter confinement cube, for your own good," Usagi said. "Not as good as the Pandorica, but it'll suffice."

"How could I have been so stupid to bring you and Ranma into my confidence?" the Doctor said.

"We all make mistakes," Usagi said. "But, not to worry. Once we fill this cube with a suspended animation fluid, you won't be worrying about this or anything else for that matter."

"I hope you go to whatever equivalent there is to a Hell, Usagi."

"Be there, done that, got the travel log to prove it," Usagi replied. "But I'll let you in on a little secret…"

Usagi whispers something into the Doctor's left ear.

"No, I won't let you!" the Doctor said.

"News flash: it's too late," Usagi said, as she stepped back. "See you when I get back…"

"How are you going to contain Ranma Saotome?" Canton said, as he and Usagi begin to walk back to the hanger's entrance.

"By taking advantage a key weakness in him," Usagi said, as she puts on a pair of sunglasses. "Oh, just let the boss know that I want a news blackout in and around the old nuclear testing site in New Mexico."

"What for?" Canton asked.

"It's going to get messy when I confront my husband…"

A day later…

"You wanted me here, Usagi," Ranma said coldly, as he scans the area, after teleporting from afar. He could tell that they were being watched…

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for my betrayal," Usagi said.

"Forget it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean FORGET IT. I dealt with your nonsense for last time."

"I see. Then consider this a divorce."

With a swift kick, Usagi launched Ranma into the air.

"What?" Ranma said in surprise, as he floats above Usagi. "How-?"

"How did I get so strong?" Usagi replied. "I've always been stronger than you, my dear. You never wanted any of the enhancements that I've undergone. You've always prided yourself of being the best 'Super Human' ever, through sheer determination and training alone. And in our sparring sessions, I've held back. But since you don't love me anymore…"

Suddenly, Usagi explodes with power.

"I'm going to kick your butt."

"Fine," Ranma said, as she shifts his body into a fighting stance. "Then I accept your challenge…"

As far as the public were concerned, the public only knew that the United States government was testing nuclear bombs.

Later, the body bags of Amy, Rory and Ranma is carried and tossed into the newly-completed prison for the Doctor.

"Nice shiner," Canton quipped, as he looked Usagi's face. She had a black eye.

"I'll live," Usagi said. "So, is everyone here?"

Canton watches as the attendants leave everyone inside, alone with the body bags and the Doctor.

"Everyone that matters," Canton said. He then turned towards the Doctor.

"What do you think of your new prison, Doc?"

"You think this place can hold me?" the Doctor sneered.

"It can hold anyone," Usagi said, as she presses a series of buttons from within the prison, which seals the box completely. "Unless, they have a plan."

"I see…"

Pause.

"And no one outside will be aware of what happens inside of here."

"Good," the Doctor said.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

"Then, we're clear," the Doctor said with a smile, as he suddenly gets loose from his chains and straitjacket. Immediately, the body bags containing Amy, Rory and Ranma spring to life.

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he frees himself. "That was close-"

Suddenly, Ranma gets a whack on the head from Usagi.

"Ow!" Ranma said. "What was that for?"

"You hit me, that's what!" Usagi yelled. "I ought to divorce you for real!"

"Hey, it was an accident! I was trying to make our fight look convincing, knowing that the Silence and their acolytes were listening."

"Which was why you wanted Usagi and I to chase everyone else, Doctor?" Canton asked.

"Precisely," the Doctor said, as he stretches his limbs. "We needed to collect enough evidence to prove that we're not just dealing with an alien invasion, but a long-term occupation of Earth, particularly the United States."

"What did you find, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"It's bad," Ranma said, as he rubs his head. "Every organization, secret and otherwise, has been thoroughly infiltrated by the Silence. In fact, they have been behind every event that has occurred, either directly or indirectly, including the fall of the Silver Millennium."

"I knew it!" Usagi said, as she balls her fists. "There was no way that Beryl could have attacked so thoroughly, without someone giving the Dark Kingdom a way to circumvent the Moon Kingdom's defenses…"

Pause.

"This makes this case personal."

"What are you talking about?" Canton asked.

"Long story about a moon princess," the Doctor said, as he bangs his invisible TARDIS, which immediately materializes. "Come, we have one other person to get, before we present to the President our findings…"

As everyone races into the TARDIS, Amy turns towards Usagi.

"Thanks," Amy said.

"For what?" Usagi replied.

"For reminding me of Gino."

"Oh."

"What do you mean by that?" Rory said.

"She means she liked my kiss," Usagi said with a knowing smile.

"You kissed her?" Rory said.

"Rory, it's only a kiss."

"Yeah, Rory," Usagi replied.

"If you weren't a woman, I'd…I'd…"

"Well, if you want, I can get Ranma to let us 'swing' with you and Amy," Usagi replied. "But don't worry; I'll be gentle."

"…"

"Gino, stop teasing Rory," Amy said. "You know he's not the adventurous type."

"You're saying I'm boring?" Rory said.

"Rory, you're not helping your case!" Ranma yelled, as he called out from within the TARDIS.

"Gah!" Rory said, as he stomps into the TARDIS.

"You're terrible," Amy said, as she walks past her ex-something.

"Heh," Usagi said, as she closes the TARDIS' door behind her.

After picking up River Song, which involved dropping off a building in New York City, and diving into the TARDIS' swimming pool, the Doctor and his merry band of companions embark on the next phase of their "adventure"…

Later that night, Usagi, Canton and Amy arrive at a local orphanage, the Graystark Hall, near Cape Kennedy, the site for the launch of the Apollo 11 mission.

"Where is the Scooby Doo and the gang when we need 'em?" Usagi said.

"Oh, don't be silly," Amy said. She then turned towards Canton.

"What do we know about this place?"

"This place should have been closed in 1967," Canton said, as he stops the car in the parking lot.

"So, what's so special about this place?" Amy asked.

"This is where special operatives for the American government are raised and trained," Usagi said. "It's easier to get a loyal agent when said agent is an orphan."

"That's awful."

"Unfortunately, United States isn't the only entity that is using it, if your information checks out," Canton said.

"Unfortunately, it does," Amy said. "The Silence seemed to have placed much of its resources here in the place, even going so far as to keep it open for some reason."

"Then, let's find out what that reason is, and shut this place down," Usagi replied. "We do have a schedule to keep…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere…and when…

"Madam Kovarian?" said the young medic, as she entered the secondary office of the leader of a coalition of "special interests" that had one goal in mind: the destruction of the Doctor, the Weaver and the Wyld. Although the medic was "military", she was assigned to the clinic at the secret military station in an area of space known as "Demon's Run".

The stern lady with the strapless eye-patch looks up at the young woman with disdain.

"What is it, medic?" Kovarian asked.

"As per your instruction, I have been monitoring the vital signs of our…guest," the medic said. "The link between her and our…operative on the ground is stable, although there have been signs of…irregularities."

"It is imperative that our 'operative' continue to play its role," Kovarian said. "That way, we can stay one step-ahead of the Three. If they learn of what we did to secure the Weapon—the instrument of their destruction—before we have had time to prepare, the consequences will be disastrous for us all."

"Surely, Torchwood will have warned them of what happened to-"

"Do not say anything else," Kovarian said. "You are not here to speculate, or do anything beyond your function as the personal attendant of our 'guest'. Understood?"

"Yes, Madame Kovarian," the medic said with a nod. "I understand."

"Good," Kovarian said, as she visibly relaxed. "Now, you may continue with your duties, but I will be monitoring the situation directly from this point forward."

The medic nods her head, and then turned to leave Madame Kovarian's office.

Kovarian sighed, as she begins to write in her personal journal, which served as a means for her to be honest with the events that were transpiring around her. Whatever half-truth or outright lie the commander of the Church's "Anglican Regiment", and liaison to the so-called "Headless Monks", a mysterious order that, for some unknown reason, disliked the Three enough to forge an alliance with Kovarian's superior. However, for her own benefit, Kovarian will have to be honest with herself, including her reasons for moving against the Three, in order for her to have a clear conscious while executing the agenda of…The Silence.

_4 June 5120 CE (Earth Standard): It has always been my understanding that the nature of the so-called "human condition" is based upon two things: fight or flight. Meaning, we either take a stand to embrace a challenge, or not, thus forgoing the desire to lead the so-called "pack", and therefore allow others to become leaders within society._

_Of course, the Doctor, the Weaver and the Wyld are a special case and class._

_The Wyld is pure chaos, which seeks to expand without boundaries, while the Weaver seeks to craft that which the Wyld has produced. This is the nature of the Cosmos, and has been since the very existence of this Universe. However, in between this dichotomy is a man known as "The Doctor", who specializes in making sure that the Weaver and the Wyld is always in balance, so that nature can thrive. However, the Doctor does not only strive to bring balance. No, the Doctor, besides being a healer, is a soldier in his own right, without the trappings and pomposity of being military. In a way, the Doctor follows the tradition of the ancient Romans, where healers, intellectuals and priests were forced to turn to the arts of war, and become surprisingly good at warfare. In fact, so legendary the Doctor has become, that even his name has become to mean "warrior". Hence, the Doctor, like many before him, and many after him, are servitors of the Wyrm, the bringer of balance through destruction. I would not be surprise that the reason why the Doctor has companions, is because he fears this part of himself greatly, after what he did to the Timelords, and why he seeks to ground himself in the cloak of benevolence, as he attempts to assuage his personal sins. _

_But, I digress._

_For a while now, I have been monitoring the Three, as they transverse the space-time continuum like American tourists. Sometime ago, I was able to send a team into the past to place our operative in the midst of the Three, even as we secured the weapon. We did so under the cover of the event known as "Miracle Day", which forced the Torchwood Institute to divert its attention towards the sphere of the American empire. Whether or not they will succeed is a moot point, since neither they nor their civilian counterpart—LINDA—will be aware of what the Silence has done…or is doing. I have taken every conceivable measure to insure that when the time has come, I will give the order to strike against the Three. And when that happens, it will be far too late for the Doctor, the Weaver and the Wyld to do anything to prevent their demise…_

…_Starting with the death of the Doctor._

Meanwhile, back in 1969, Florida…

"Give me that," the Doctor said, as he continued to place Amy's cellphone into the primary monitoring circuit of the Apollo 11 Lunar Module.

"You know, we are technically violating the Temporal Prime Directive, Doc," Ranma said, as he hands the Doctor Amy's cellphone. It will be used to broadcast a relayed signal from Earth, at the Doctor's discretion.

"If you're going to be a 'back seat driver' on this, maybe I should have brought Usagi along instead," the Doctor replied. "Then again, I'd probably have to worry about keeping her focus while getting this thing installed."

"Hey, don't sell Usagi short," Ranma said, as he scan the gangplank for guards. "She may be a bit of a goofball, but she can be a professional when she needs to be."

"You want to make a wager on that?"

"Hey, I don't take sucker bets, Doc," Ranma grinned. "Unless, we're betting a decent spread."

"Humph. Alright. Let's see: ten to one, she, Amy and Canton run into the Grays."

"You mean the Silence."

"Same thing. That's like me saying that you are Asian, but specifically Japanese."

"Whatever. But let's make it interesting. I bet even money that not only our friends run into the Grays, but will fight them. Well, when I mean fight them, I mean Usagi will fight them."

"You think she can handle them?"

"Remember that time of Draxis 7, when Usagi killed the inhabitants' chief deity, thanks to a misunderstanding?"

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said, as he began to finish is work in a hurry. "That entire matter was a mess."

"Yeah, I would think so, too, if my name ended up becoming synonymous with Draxsians' version of the Devil," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Done," the Doctor said, as he closes the hatch of the Lunar Module. He then rolls out of the hatch, before closing it. He then gets up and turns towards Ranma.

"Ready."

"Okay, grab my nose," Ranma said.

"Okay," the Doctor said.

"Up, up and away!" Ranma said, as he took to the air with the Doctor, leaving a rainbow trail in his wake.

Meanwhile, back at the Graystark Hall Orphanage…

"I really don't know why you all need to be here," said the director of the orphanage, Dr. Renfrew, as he presented his files to Usagi, who was posing as a Social Welfare Worker. "All of my records are up-to-date, Dr. Von Mondkinder."

Usagi, being as old as she is, has had a number of aliases, including one that was a former Nazi scientist named "Baroness Dr. Serena Von Mondkinder", who received amnesty from the Allied Powers after World War II. In fact, Usagi/Serena is officially a member of SHIELD as a "consultant". That is how President Nixon was able to inject Usagi into the operation to root out the influence of the mysterious Grays…

"Really?" Usagi said, as she went over the documentation.

"Of course."

"Then where are the kids and the other staff members?" Agent Delaware said.

"Um, well…"

"Dr. Renfrew, I believe that you have been unduly influenced by hostile forces," Usagi said, as she sat the files down. "It is not 1967, but, in fact, 1969."

"You lost two years, sir," Agent Delaware said.

"I…that's not possible," Dr. Renfrew said, as he plops down on his chair. "I…I know what…um…"

"Dr. Renfrew, could you excuse us for a moment?" Usagi said, as she turned towards her partner. "I need to consult with my partner."

"Yes, of course…"

Usagi pulls Agent Delaware aside, even as Dr. Renfrew begins to fidget.

"Clearly, the director is unstable," Agent Delaware said, as he glanced at Dr. Renfrew, before refocusing his gaze back at Usagi. "He needs help."

"True, but I'm more concerned about the fact that we may be in trouble," Usagi replied.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that you need to find Amy and stick close to her, while I help Dr. Renfrew," Usagi said, as she glances towards Dr. Renfrew.

"And leave you alone with the director?"

"I can take care of myself, Agent Delaware. Amy can't take care of herself, so I need for you to go be with her while I help Dr. Renfrew remember."

"Of course," Agent Delaware replied with a nod, before turning back towards Dr. Renfrew. "Dr. Renfrew? You will be in good hands."

"Oh?" Dr. Renfrew said with a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me…"

After Agent Delaware left the office, Usagi turned towards Dr. Renfrew.

"Now, I can help you remember everything, but I need for you to be calm," Usagi said, as she goes over and kneels before the director of the orphanage.

"How can you, when I don't know what you are talking about?" Dr. Renfrew asked.

"Just look into my eyes," Usagi said, as she began to use a combination of various mind sifting techniques, such as Telepathy, Wyrding and Domination. She didn't like using these techniques, due to the fact that it goes against her personal principles of liberty and freedom, but Usagi does like to use them to free others from obvious "brain-washing", such as in the case of Dr. Renfrew.

"Ohhhh," Dr. Renfrew said, as he looked into Usagi's eyes. To him, they appeared to be a vast of endless blue, as his mind begins to drift…

Meanwhile, the Grays—the leaders of the Silence—send a few of their own to investigate the new arrivals to the orphanage. For some reason, they haven't yet acted directly, given the fact that being pro-active was not in their disposition to be open, unless provoked. However, considering the threat posed by the Three, they might make an exception. And considering the fact that the Silence's future counterparts were particularly interested in one particular person, and was adamant that this person was an integral part of the Silence's survival, the Grays were more than interested in dealing with the Three…

"Ah!" Dr. Renfrew yelped, as he realized the truth of his situation, after two years of having his mind suppressed by constant brain washing.

"It is okay, Dr. Renfrew," Usagi said gently.

"You…you don't understand!" Dr. Renfrew exclaimed. "The creatures….they're here! They're everywhere-!"

It was then that Usagi realized that she and Dr. Renfrew were not alone.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Black Cube, the Doctor and Ranma were sitting in one of the secured facilities at Cape Kennedy, with President Nixon, River Song and Rory Williams…

"Okay, let me get this straight," Nixon said, as he paced back and forth. "So far, you have determined that an alien organization called 'The Silence', headed up by a group of aliens known as 'Grays'-"

"Or simply 'Visitors', Mr. President," the Doctor interjected.

"Okay, 'Visitors', have invaded the planet Earth?"

"They haven't just 'invaded' the Earth, Mr. President," River said. "They are already here, and have been here for thousands of years, subtly guiding humanity towards a final goal."

"And what goal is THAT?"

River turned to Ranma and Rory, and then at the Doctor, before Ranma turned to look at Nixon.

"We don't know, Mr. President," Ranma said. "The truth of the matter is that we came to you originally because each of us received a blue envelope with specific…time coordinates."

"'Time coordinates'?" Nixon said.

"Spoilers," the Doctor said with hesitation. "We are time travelers from the future."

"Really?" Nixon said incredulously.

"Mr. President, you know me personally," Ranma said. "Remember that one mission you were on in the South Pacific, when the Nazis released the Stalker, and nearly ended humanity's existence?"

"What?" Rory replied in alarm.

"At any given time, there is a threat to the Earth: some big, some not so big," the Doctor said. "In fact, even as we speak about the Silence, there are other conspiracies out there. Some are alien, but a lot more are paranormal in nature."

"Someone must do something about these threats," Nixon said anxiously.

"They are being dealt with, Mr. President," Ranma said. "While some deal with the threats in order to stop them, others deal with them by co-opting them. But…they are being dealt with."

"I see…"

"For now, Mr. President, we have to deal with the Silence," the Doctor said.

"But…if they are everywhere, how can we possibly plan countermeasures?" Nixon said.

"Our diversion three months ago not only allowed us to collect evidence concerning the Silence, but allowed the construction of this Black Cube," River said. "No one, not even the Silence, can penetrate this 'prison'."

"Good," Nixon said. "The less the general public knows about this, the better…"

Pause.

"After all, the last thing I need is to deal with a panic-stricken public on the eve of the launch of the Lunar Module, in light of tension with the Soviets."

"Doctor, I thought we were supposed to let everyone know about the Silence?" Rory asked.

"Unfortunately, the President is correct," the Doctor said. "The revelation of the Silence to the public will disrupt society in such a way that the timeline—our past—will be changed. No, if the Silence is to be stopped, it must be done in such a way that has the least damaging effect on human society."

"Then why did you need to make modifications to the Lunar Module's broadcast system?" Nixon asked.

"I'm still working that bit out at a moment, but it will all depend on what Agent Delaware, Amy and Usagi find at Graystark Hall."

"We believe that the little girl—the same one you spoke to repeatedly thus far, Mr. President—in the Astronaut suit is connected to the Silence," River said. "In what way is yet to be determined."

"Then carryon," Nixon replied. "You've given me much to think about."

"Then, off we go," the Doctor said, as he turns towards his TARDIS. "See you in a bit…"

After the Doctor and his companions leave for Florida, Nixon realized something.

"Wait a minute!"Nixon said. "I'm stuck in this prison-!"

Meanwhile, back in Florida, Usagi was having a showdown with one of the aliens in question…

"So, you have decided to be proactive," Usagi said, as she turned to face one of the Grays. "And you know that my people, the Lunarians, are immune to mind suppression techniques."

_You should not have ignored our arrangement with the Silver Millennium, Princess. We could have helped you create your 'Crystal Tokyo', in exchange for allowing us free reign to this world._

"I beg to differ," Usagi said, as she moved the frightened Dr. Renfrew behind her. "My mother may have allowed you carte blanche on Earth, in order to gain access to alien technology to create the Silver Millennium, but the deal you have made with her died with her and the Moon Kingdom…"

Pause.

"Besides, I don't particularly care for manipulative bastards who 'feed' off one species like parasites. Earth will no longer be your proven ground, alien."

_Then you may die with her as well…_

"SKREEEE!" the Gray screeched, as it emits a concentrated wave psychometric energy that appeared to be in the form of an electrical charge.

Usagi replied by sticking her hand out, and drawing that energy into her hand. She growls, as she looks at the alien.

"Neat…trick," Usagi said with a stammer. "I have one…for YOU."

She then drew in the energy wave more than it was being released, causing the alien to feel noticeably drained.

_What…are you doing? You are killing us…_

"A trick I learned from many masters, fiend," Usagi said, as she continued to draw the energy from the Gray. "I even learned how to use this same trick…to absorb your life force."

_No-!_

Usagi drew the alien's alien completely, causing him to whether into dust.

Usagi then fell to her knees, as she clutched her hand, as she realized that something had been altered within her. As she looked at her hand, a mark appeared. It was of a circle that was cut nearly in half, was the black side of the circle nearly eclipsing the non-black side with its jagged edge. It was a well-known symbol within meta-physical circles for those who seek answers from Universal truths within the darkness of the Real. While such a symbol is not inherently an omen, it did mean that those who embrace the Silence tend to follow a darker path, as they seek the truth of existence….by ending it.

"Damn it," Usagi said, as her mind was starting to synchronize with the hive-mind intelligence of the Grays that were in the orphanage.

_She sees us-! _

_She is one of us-!_

_Join the Silence! BECOME the SILENCE, for the Silence SHALL FALL-!_

"NO!" Usagi screamed allowed, as she shuts out the chatter from her mind, as she sees the goals of the Silence unfold in her mind.

Meanwhile, Dr. Renfrew hesitantly reached over towards Usagi, just as his office door bursts open.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he rushes over to his wife's side. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Usagi said tearfully. "I don't know…"

Just then, the Doctor and Agent Delaware rush into Dr. Renfrew's office.

"We heard a commotion," the Doctor said, as he goes to Usagi's side.

Usagi looks up to see Agent Delaware.

"Canton, where's Amy?" Usagi said. "I need to know!"

Agent Delaware looks at Usagi sheepishly, even as Rory and River Song entered the room.

"I'm sorry," Agent Delaware said. "The Silence took Amy."

"You were supposed to protect her! She is the key to the Silence!"

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor said.

Usagi quickly explains how her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, had made a deal with the Grays. In exchange for their technology, the Grays would have complete access to Earth.

"What?" Ranma said.

"From my recollection, it was because my mother was afraid of Chaos," Usagi said with a sigh. "Sailor Pluto—Setsuna's predecessor, actually—had a premonition that Chaos would destroy the Moon Kingdom, and thus cause the extinction of the Lunarian people. The Grays offered assistance to advance the Moon Kingdom, in order to protect itself, helping Serenity to form an empire in the process as the head of the Silver Millennium. Unfortunately, Sailor Pluto's prophecy came to pass."

"And thus, without the Moon Kingdom, the Grays had now carte blanche over the Earth itself," River Song replied in horror.

"Then…where does Amy come into all this?" Rory said with worry.

"I don't know, Rory," Usagi said, as she shook her head. "Amy should have nothing to do with any of this."

"Unless, it is because of you, Usagi," Ranma said grimly.

"Why me?"

"Everyone here, save for the director of the orphanage and Ranma, of course, love Amy Pond in their own way," the Doctor said, as he glanced over at a startled Rory.

"In other words, she is a hostage," Rory said with finality. "We act against them, and Amy suffers."

"Not necessarily," Usagi said, as she looked at her hand. "The Grays ARE the Silence, and I absorbed one of them."

"You…what?" River Song said. "You could be susceptible to their probes!"

"Not unless my plan works," the Doctor replied. "And thanks to this new bit of wrinkle, I now know for sure that my plan WILL work."

"What do you mean, Doc?" Ranma asked.

"Usagi, you should be linked to the Grays," the Doctor said. "I know that you have been stressed, but I need for you to send out a strong telepathic outburst…something rooted in a strong emotion."

"And the point of that is what, Doctor?" Agent Delaware asked.

"A strong enough telepathic burst should be more than enough to distract the aliens, allow you and Ranma to…bring home a guest, so to speak."

"Right," Ranma said, as he nods. "Leg breaking."

"What about me?" Rory asked.

"I need your help in cataloging that astronaut suit we found upstairs, Rory," River Song said.

"Why would you need me? I'm still a nurse."

"You are a nurse training to be a physician under the watch of the Doctor, correct?"

"Well, yes…"

"That suit could be the key to Amy's return. I may be able to do it myself, but time is of the essence."

"And you know more about alien bio-technology than most Earth physicians already," the Doctor said. "In fact, you could take the medical entrance exam now, and pass."

"So why didn't you take the test?" Usagi asked.

"I…I didn't want to be away from Amy, so soon after we married," Rory said. "I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Rory, Amy will always be loyal to you," Usagi said. "You don't need to compete with me or the Doctor for her affection."

"You think I'm jealous?"

"No, Rory. I think you're afraid that YOU may not live up to HER expectations, either as her husband or as the step-father of our child. But I and everyone here know better…Centurion."

Rory smiles a bit, knowing that Usagi had faith in him being there for Amy and his step-daughter Melody…

"Okay, I'm good," Rory said, as he calmed down a bit. "What's next?"

"We go hunting for 'wabbits'," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles while he imitated a certain cartoon character. "Hahahahahahahahaahahaha!"

"Oh, stop it," the Doctor said, as he rolled his eyes. "I get enough foolishness from the 'Bunny'."

"Humph."

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Thanks to the psychic feedback produced by Usagi, Ranma and Agent Delaware captured a Gray for interrogation, and recorded the interrogation. And, thanks to Usagi having a connection to the Gray's hive, they, along with the Doctor, Rory and River Song, were able to locate Amy…

"Hello, everyone!" the Doctor said cheerfully, as he, Ranma, Rory and River Song were surrounded by Grays, as Ranma sets down a black-and-white television set on the main console.

"Doc, this place is similar to that ancient TARDIS we found a while back," Ranma said.

"Of course," the Doctor said. "I would not be surprised if the Silence had stolen the basic technology from the Time Lords."

"Doctor, Rory, Ranma…River," Amy said, as she struggled in her binds. "You all are okay!"

"Of course we are, Amy," the Doctor said. "Ye of little faith…"

The Doctor then turned towards one of the Grays.

"Now, let's see if we can make a deal," the Doctor said in a cocky manner. "You know what? Screw it. I don't like you, and therefore, I don't have to cut any deal with you. But I wanted to know this: why manipulate humanity to this point in time?"

_We need to expand. Humanity will serve our needs, as we explore the question of the Silence._

"In other words, a race of slaves," the Doctor said in disgust. "But you don't have the mandate to rule humanity, without the blessing of the House of Serenity-"

And then, it dawned on him.

"It isn't Amy you wanted; she is just a pawn…a distraction."

"Hey!" Amy said.

"I get it now," River Song said. "If Usagi won't honor the agreement between the Silence and the House of Serenity, then the children will. Except…"

River turned towards Amy.

"Melody," River said. "The Silence took Melody."

"Yes," Amy said, as she stared down. "They took my daughter."

"But that doesn't make sense," Ranma said. "Usagi has a lot of kids, including an actual heir to the throne."

Ranma was referring to his step-daughter Rini Chiba (aka Neo-Princess Chibiusa, aka New Sailor Moon), who was living in England while studying magic at the Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches…

"Not unless the Silence plan on eliminating the competition while grooming a new heir," River Song said. "They certainly have the resources for pulling such a thing as assassinating Usagi's kids."

_We keep our agreements. Of course, we will keep our agreements on OUR terms, as the Silence falls!_

"And that's where I have to say 'uh-uh'," the Doctor said. "I consider Usagi and all of her children a part of MY family, so I have to stop you..."

Pause.

"But first, I need to ask you this: where is Melody Pond?"

_Melody Pond is the Weapon that will be used against the Three, but the Weapon is missing, thanks to thee._

"So, you don't know. Glad to KNOW that…"

The Doctor picks up his cell phone, and connects with Usagi and Agent Delaware…

At Area 51, Agent Delaware answers the call.

"Yes, Doctor?" Agent Delaware said, as he spoke on the receiver. "Yes, of course…"

Agent Delaware turns towards Usagi, who was sitting in the middle of a circle of runes that were drawn on the ground within the giant black cube that had been used to hide from the machinations.

"Ready?" Agent Delaware asked.

"Ready," Usagi replied, as her Crescent Moon Mark glowed.

"Let's party," Agent Delaware said, as he placed his cell phone against a special receiver that had been modified to transmit directly to the Lunar Module during broadcast. At the same time, as runes swirled about the Moon Princess, Usagi pressed her hand on the mystic symbol for silence.

"The Silence shall…FALL!" Usagi commanded, as she sent out a powerful spell through her…and into every Gray on Earth. At that moment, everyone who could see a Gray saw the Gray, even as the Astronaut Neil Armstrong stepped onto the Moon…

Back at the secret lair of the Grays, the alien creatures withered in pain.

"What…have…you…done…?" the lead Gray cried out in a gravelly voice.

"Not used to speaking, eh?" the Doctor said. "Good. Well, explanations are in order, then…"

The Doctor quickly explained that he took advantage of humanity's conditioning by the Grays to implant a suggestion that will call upon them to actively kill a Gray, before quickly forgetting that the human had even fought and/or killed one, thanks to the interrogation footage that Agent Delaware and Ranma had painfully extracted from one of the aliens. In addition to that, the Doctor had Usagi actively turn off the hive-mind phenomenon within each Gray on Earth. In fact, Usagi had rendered the Grays incapable of having telepathy.

"But, I'm sure within a 100 generations, you'll recover your lost gifts," the Doctor said with a smug expression on his face. "But, by then, you will no longer be able to use humanity, for humanity will have had the ability to defend itself from the likes of you lot…"

Pause.

"So, if I were you, I'd run."  
"DAMN…YOU!" the alien screeched, as he and his fellow Grays began to attack.

"Doctor!" River Song said, as she took whipped out her gun, and struck back.

Meanwhile, Ranma pushes Rory over towards Amy.

"Rory!" Ranma said, as he caught the intended destructive charge that would have meant instant death for Rory and Amy.

"I got it!" Rory said, as he began to unbound Amy.

"I am SO glad to see your stupid face," Amy said jokingly.

"I swear to you that we'll find Melody," Rory said.

"I know," Amy replied with sadness.

"Everyone, back to TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled, as he waves everyone to follow him into the TARDIS. As soon as everyone was inside, Ranma stuck his head out of the TARDIS.

"On, I forgot to do this," Ranma said, as he tosses a small bundle of "plastique" (i.e. C-4 Plastic Explosives) into the Grays command room. "My compliments…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

And thus the reign of the Silence on Earth ends with a bang, and not with a whimper. In the days ahead, various agencies around the world, both public and otherwise, would hunt down the surviving Grays that were lurking on the planet. Although, in a few cased, some agencies would see the fall of the Silence as an opportunity.

"Do you have the specimen still?" said an impeccably dressed man in a suit and tie, as he is escorted to the black cube containing one of the Grays at Area 51. In fact, it was the one who had been interrogated by Agent Delaware and Ranma.

"I do, Agent Spender," said the US Air Force officer in charge of "Project: Blue Book", a research group in charge of investigating UFO phenomenon.

"Let's see it," Special Agent William "Bill" Spender, CIA liaison to the National Security Agency, took out his pack of cigarettes, even as the Black Cube was being opened.

"Agent Spender, we don't smoke in here," said the officer.

"What I do is none of your business, save for my interview with our friend here," Agent Spender said, as he took a drag of his cigarette. "The fact of the matter is that up until now, we knew so little of these aliens."

"And now?"

"With them being in a weakened state, humanity will no longer be…lab rate to them," Agent Spender said, as he stepped forward to see the Gray inside.

The Gray in question looked up to see the shadowy silhouette of Agent Spender.

"You…have…come…to negotiate?" the Gray managed to say.

"Depends on what you have to say," Agent Spender said, as he took a drag of his cigarette. "In fact, I see our direct interactions as the beginning of…beautiful friendship…"

Meanwhile, back in Washington, DC, President Nixon thanks the Doctor and everyone for their service.

"On behalf of the American people, I thank you, Doctor," Nixon said.

"Just doing my duty for the sake of humanity," the Doctor said, as he accepted Nixon's handshake. "After all, humans are the few species in the Universe who have great potential."

"Huh. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Well, you help Agent Delaware and his…marriage problem, I will be eternally grateful."

"Ah, I see, of course. But, before you go, answer me, if you are able, this: you are from the future, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Will I be remembered? After all, I am at the beginning of my term as the President of these United States."

"Let's just say you will be remembered well…indeed, 'Tricky Dick'," the Doctor said slyly.

"Oh," Nixon said with a confused look on his face.

The Doctor then turned towards Agent Delaware.

"Take care, Canton," the Doctor said, as he enters his TARDIS. The others had already said their good-byes.

"Doctor," Agent Delaware replied with a nod. His mind was already on his next assignment. With the threat of the Silence still out there, President Nixon had decided to create a special office within the FBI. While it will not be publically known, Agent Delaware will be charged with investigating unknown conspiracies involving aliens and other paranormal activity, based upon what he had read from Agent Delaaware's report. The only reason why Agent Delaware accepted the assignment was because Melody was still missing. As much as Amy and Usagi wanted to find their daughter by remaining in the past, they couldn't, out of fear of tampering the space-time continuum. So, while executing his new duties, and while the Doctor and the others track down the source of the Silence, Agent Delaware will keep an eye out for the missing girl…

"Interesting times, indeed," Agent Delaware said with a smirk. "Interesting, indeed…"

Six months later…

Melody Pond wanders out towards the Black homeless man in the alley. It had been days since she has been in New York City, and longer since she has eaten. She didn't understand anything, but she knew she was dying.

The homeless man spots the little girl.

"Are you okay?" the man asked gently, wondering how the girl could be so alone.

"I think so," Melody said, as she began to glow. "I…I…"

With a burst of energy from within, Melody begins to regenerate…

Meanwhile, sometime in the future…

"Well, end of the line for me…for now," said River, as she stepped out onto the campus of the convent.

"I can't believe that you are some kind of nun," Ranma said.

"It's 'Reverend Mother Superior', Ranma," River said. "Besides, I like teaching at the local college here."

"Well, I hope you are happy, River," Usagi said, as she gave River a hug.

"I am, and keep me informed as to Melody's whereabouts," River said. "I'll be there if you need me."

"Will do," the Doctor said. "We'll get to the bottom of this yet."

"Take care, River," Amy said, as she gave River a hug.

"And thanks," Rory replied.

"The same," River said, as she hugged back. "I'll give MY Usagi your love."

And with that, the TARDIS and crew disappear.

River sighs, as she walks back to the convent. Time travel can be so complicated at times…

However, she was more concerned about the Doctor and the others, when they learn the truth about her, and her connection to "Melody Pond".

"I'm getting too old for this…drama," River Song said, as she continues to contemplate her next move…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Pirates and Sirens! Long lost Time Lords! Plastic People! See you next… **


	8. Chapter 8

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

It had been a week since the adventure pertaining to the organization known as "The Silence". The Silence, made up most by a contingent of a variety of sentient species, led by a faction of aliens called "Greys". However, in spite of shaking the hold of the Silence over Earth, there was something that was bugging the Doctor.

"You knew about the Silence?" the Doctor asked, even as Usagi was lounging on her lounge chair under a heat lamp…that utilizes a miniature star as a light/heat source, which was next to the TARDIS' swimming pool.

"Doctor, I'm trying to relax," Usagi said, as she continued to lie on the chair. She only wore her bikini bottom while sunning herself.

"Would you pay attention?" the Doctor yelled. "This is important."

Usagi sighed, as she turns to face the Doctor. Seeing that the Time Lord was serious, she sits up.

"Yes?"

"Would you put something on?" the Doctor said, as he turns away.

"Like you'd care, Doctor," Usagi said, as she puts on her bikini top. "I didn't see you complain when we were vacationing on Risa, circa 24th century."

"Whatever," the Doctor replied. "Now, answer me this: did you or did you not know about the Silence?"

"The Silence?" Usagi said thoughtfully. "No, I didn't. The Technocratic Union had dealings with the Greys, the leadership of the Silence, but even we did not know their true motives. But thanks to you, me, Ranma, Amy and Rory, we managed to expose the Silence. From there, once the Silence was revealed, the Technocracy initiated the 'Invictus Protocols', and systematically removed most of them from Earth."

"'Most of them'?"

"Unfortunately, an amalgam within the Technocracy, known as the Consortium, would go on to utilize the talents the remaining Greys to advance their agenda. But even then, the Consortium did not know the full scope of the Greys' involvement in Earth's evolution vis-à-vis 'The Silence'…"

Pause.

"And when they did, it was too late."

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor asked.

"Human beings can be accused of being an arrogant species, even to the point of blindness," Usagi said with a sigh. "When it was known that a human-Grey hybridization program was being secretly conducted, which would replace humans as the dominant species on the planet, there was a split between the old guard and the new. The newer members oppose to what the Consortium has allowed to do, fearing that humanity's unique nature would be lost or enslaved. So, after splintering off, the Rebels would go on to oppose the Old Consortium and the Greys. Their 'shadow war' had gotten so bad that innocent humans were caught up in the conflict…as 'super-soldiers'."

"Pardon?"

"The original hybridization experiment proved to be a success, resulting in entire communities consisting of human-Grey hybrids. However, once the war between the Rebels and the Old Consortium went underway, it became apparent that the battles would end up as a war of attrition. So, innocent people, mostly ex-soldiers, were being kidnapped, and were undergoing a process of hybridization based upon a viral infection."

"A metamorphosis," the Doctor said.

"Precisely. In the end, the old Consortium was destroyed, and the survivors of the shadow war came to an understanding, and thus détente amongst the factions occurred."

"So, where were you in all this?" the Doctor asked.

"I was lost in space with Ranma for a while, before roaming in the uncharted territories before being stuck in the past with the twelve colonies of Kobol."

"Oh," the Doctor said, remember how Usagi and Ranma had spent an extensive amount of time in deep space, between 1996 CE and 2004 CE, when the rogue Gao'uld "System Lord" Anubis launched his invasion of Earth. The Doctor regretted not being in the position to help deal with the Gao'uld, but he was not in the position to do anything, since he was still recovering from the last of the "Time Wars"…

"It was only after I came back to Earth, and only after I resumed a leadership position within the Technocratic Union as 'The Lady-in-White' that I was able to get a hold on the situation."

"What did you exactly do?" the Doctor asked. "Out of curiosity, of course."

"I told them all that if they wished to continue their program for joint human-Grey interaction within the revised Consortium, then they may…under strict supervision by the White Tower, the administrative arm of the Inner Circle, the leadership of the Technocratic Union."

"And who monitors this Inner Circle?"

"The Illuminati, in which I am a member of…"

"And who monitors the Illuminati?"

"You and Ranma, of course," Usagi said. "Thanks to you two, you keep me honest, and inspire me to make sure that the 'seeds' that I have proverbial planted over the years are managed properly."

"Yes, but-"

"I know that you are an anarchist at heart, but I am a creature of Order; it is within my nature to organize and direct."

"Okay, but-"

"Besides, blame yourself for what the Technocracy would become in the 20th century."

"ME?"

"Yes, you."

"How is what the Technocracy would become my fault?"

"You did remember Queen Victoria, right?"

"Oh, dear…"

"Right. Back when I created the Technocracy, as the 'Order of Reason', I did so because of Morgan Le Fay."

"The half-sister of King Arthur, correct?"

"Yes. She and I tangled extensively back in the day when Ranma and I served King Arthur's court. In fact, Ranma and I served his father, Uther Pendragon in establishing the Celtic rule of Britannia, after the Romans left the British Isles, and then took care of Arthur after his father's passing. Morgan felt that we were one of the obstacles that stood in her way of reclaiming her lost honor."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

Usagi looked away, and then at the Doctor.

"Morgan was of half-Fae blood, and was the daughter of Uther and Ingraine, the wife of an ally of his. When Morgan's parents died, due to Uther's treachery, I took in Morgan as my surrogate daughter. Since Morgana was particularly blessed with magical skills, I took it upon myself to teach her how to utilize her abilities. I was hoping that that I could help redeem Uther by helping to establish a kingdom that would be the center of a just and noble world."

"I assume something went wrong."

"Yes. She was influenced by Queen Mab of the Unseelie, and was told the truth about her parentage, and that Uther had killed his mother before he himself had died. In fact, it was Ranma who slew Uther while trying to protect both Morgan and Arthur, since it was Mab who had made him insane."

"Oh, dear."

Precisely. Mab took advantage of Morgan's anger, and twisted into a weapon. From that point on, she would learn from me, but not to advance the kingdom, but to rule it. And what she didn't learn from me, she learned at the feet of Merlin; what she didn't learn from Merlin, she learned at the feet of Mab, and so on. At the same time, while Ranma and I were on sabbatical, Morgan used her half-brother Arthur to formulate a plan from which she would rule all of Britannia thru an heir: Mordred."

"Yes, I know all that," the Doctor said impatiently. "So, how is all that pertaining to you?"

"Doctor, Morgan was MY student who specialized in high magic and Atlantean super-science," Usagi said. "I could not have Morgan abuse what I taught her. But after what she did that resulted in the fall of Camelot, I had to stop her and her minions. So, while Ranma escorted Arthur's body to Avalon, I took it upon myself to correct my error…"

Pause.

"I gathered men and women who were philosophers and mystics, some of whom were familiar with Atlantean super-science as well. From there, I put a directive to these 'will-workers' to hunt down Morgan and her minions, which they did successfully. Together, we torched every sanctum and castle that Morgan fled to, until we cornered her at her 'white tower' at Mistridge, France. In end, rather than kill her, I simply created a spell that made it impossible for her to ever exist on Earth, forcing her to flee to another dimension. But the result of my actions at the white tower would spawn the Order of Reason, a group dedicated to protected rogue mystics and monsters, who used reason to contain these elements while protecting the people from them. Unfortunately, like any good idea that I thought up at the time, my creation, just like my daughter Morgan, would have another agenda of its own."

"I see now," the Doctor said.

"No, you don't, Doctor," Usagi said. "It was my good intentions that would turn sour, when the group that I formed, the Order of Reason, decided that in order to protect the people, thus the people have to be controlled for their own good. I…I had tried to justify their actions by convincing myself that the future that I came from could only come about by directly guiding it, even as we protected the people. But I was so…so wrong…"

Pause.

"Doctor," Usagi said, as she turned towards her old friend and mentor with sad eyes. "I only wanted to give humanity a chance to defend itself, not become the very monster that I have inadvertently created, first with Morgan, then with the Order of Reason. I didn't know that Queen Victoria would see you as a threat, as I did with Morgan, and turn my organization into a clandestine, oppressive 'regime'. That's why I have tried to reform it, after the 'Week of Nightmares' event, when I had decided to officially return to the fold, so that I could put into place the kind of reforms that you would be proud of. But I have to work within the system, so that humanity will never know my own crimes in impeding its ability to expand beyond its potential."

The Doctor nods his head in reply. He had learned what had happened, when Usagi and Ranma went against a monster that rose up due to a wayward experiment by a member of the Technocractic Union, nearly killing them both in the process.

"Usagi, dear," the Doctor said with a sigh, as he sat down. "I can't be mad at you. I just want to make sure that you knew that what you have done over the years has consequences. But, ultimately, I know that your heart is in the right place, and that you are making an effort to not be a hindrance to humanity's evolution."

"Thank you, Doctor," Usagi said with a smile. "I really appreciate that."

"But no more shenanigans, okay? Humanity has to learn from its mistakes without you exacerbating the situation."

"No argument from me, Doctor," Usagi said.

"By the way, looking at the X-Files program, I learned that you had been Agent Delaware's first partner in the program?"

"No, not exactly," Usagi said. "It was my younger self that was Canton's first partner. That version of me would not be told what had occurred before the X-Files program was authorized by the FBI, although, at the time, I thought that it was weird that Canton was giving me these weird insights about me. Heh, it is funny how he was referring to me, now, when he made those remarks."

"Well, you do have a distinct personality, Bunny."

"Right. Oh, by the way, I shouldn't be saying this is, but sometime in one of your later incarnations, you will poise as Merlin."

"Really?" the Doctor said, as he made a face.

"Really. I don't know why, other than you were Merlin during one of the previous cycles of Camelot, and that it had to do with preventing Glorianna, my daughter, and her husband from escaping back into the future, although she did later become Queen Mab of the Unseelie Court."

"Huh. Well, I'm looking forward to that day, I guess-"

Just then, the intercom system rang out.

WOOOP-WOOP! WOOP-WOOP-!

"What is it?" the Doctor said, as he and Usagi looked up.

"Doc, the TARDIS has locked unto a signal," Ranma replied over the intercom. "It appears to be a distress signal, but the signal originates in the 17th century."

"Interesting," the Doctor said, as he got up. "Alright, we're on our way."

CLICK!

"Well, that was an insightful conversation," the Doctor said. "So, what next?"

"Thanks to the Silence, I've already planted a meme within the ranks of the Technocracy, one that will allow us to keep track of the Silence," Usagi said. "The moment they rear their collective heads, will know where and when they are."

"Huh."

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

April 1699 CE: Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

"I'm telling you, Captain Avery," said crewmember. "We are cursed."

"We are NOT cursed," said a bearded man with a gruff disposition named Henry Avery, aka "Long Ben the Pirate", a privateer. He was in his cabin trying to figure out why his ship, the SS "Fancy", was stuck in a fog bank for days on end. Worse, he couldn't figure out why there wasn't any wind present. Worse, still, his men were being harassed by a ghostly figure, presumably one of the legendary sirens, who were beautiful women that lured sailors to their deaths…

"All we have to do is figure things out, so that we can return home as planned-"

Suddenly, there was a big commotion within the bowels of the ship…

WHOOOM!

"What the seas devils?" Avery said, as he got up from his desk, brandishing his flintlock pistol.

Just then, another crewmate enter's Avery's cabin.

"Captain Avery-!"

"I heard," Avery said. "Let's go deal with this intruder…"

Cautiously, the crew, led by Avery, goes up to the cargo hold entrance, when-

PLONK!

"Ahoy, there!" said the Doctor, as he and his companions huddled behind him. "I am the Doctor, and I am here for an emergency 'house call'."

Avery looks at the Doctor, and then at his men before pointing his pistol straight at the Doctor's face.

"Now, now, we can talk like civilized beings, yes?"

"Oh, we'll talk, alright," Avery sneered. "And then, ye be walking the plank!"

"Oh, dear…"

Soon, the Doctor and his companions were tied up for the inevitable interrogation.

"So, what are ye?" Avery said.

"I am the Doctor, and I am here to help."

"You can help me by telling me how you managed to stowaway like this…"

Pause.

"Or ye companion be the first to walk the plank!"

Avery points his saber at Ranma, who was standing on the plank.

"Really, now?" Ranma said.

"We're telling the truth, you know!" Amy countered.

"Is that a fact? Maybe your friend will help you tell us what we need to know…"

Avery turns towards his men.

"Boys?"

"Get a move on!" said one of the crewmember, as he jabbed Ranma in the back with is sword.

"Okay, okay," Ranma said, as he walked to the edge of the plank. He then turns around, and looks at Usagi. Usagi sees this, and nods her head…

With a flip of his hair, Ranma jumps down, and off the plank.

"Oh, my god!" Rory said in horror. "I can't bear to watch-!"

However, at the last minute, Ranma grabs the edge of the wooden plank, and springs back up and over. At the same time, Usagi coughs up her Kusenagi Sword, and flings it at Ranma, even as he lands behind Avery's men.

KTCH!

With a yell, Ranma immediately makes short work of Avery's men, using the skills of a master swordsman.

CLANG!

"Your move, sir," Ranma said, as he points Usagi's sword at Avery. "You can surrender, now."

"I would rather die, than admit defeat."

"Then you can stand down on my say so, Captain Avery," said Usagi, as she casually frees her bonds, as did the Doctor.

"Um, excuse me?" Amy said, as she still struggled with her own bonds.

"In a minute, Amy," the Doctor said. "This is getting quite interesting…"

"And you are?" Avery asked.

"You know who I am, Captain," Usagi said, as she shows Avery a marker that very few would recognized.

"Lady-in-White!" Avery said with his eyes widened, before bowing before Usagi.

"You know this person?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I do," Usagi said. "Publically, he is 'Long Ben the Pirate', but to the Crown of England, he is Henry John Avery, a privateer."

"You mean mercenary," Rory said.

"More like 'contractor', I suppose," Usagi said. "I served the British crown as an emissary, and Captain Avery were one of my contacts."

"Why a woman?" Amy asked. "I mean, aren't women second-class citizens during this time?"

"Publically, yes, but the power of women was more potent behind the scenes than not," the Doctor said. "Remember how much power Madame Pompadour held as the mistress of King Louis the XV had?"

"Humph," Ranma said, as he used the Kusenagi Sword to cut the binds of Rory and Amy in a single stroke.

"Oh, sorry," the Doctor said, remember that Ranma was personally involved with Madame Pompadour, and had to let her go in order for her to fulfill her destiny as a French courtesan. Meanwhile, their daughter Charlotte would be taken in by a family friend, and would go on to become a Holy Warrior who would battle the demi-god Ambrosia as a samurai in her own right…

"It's nothing," Ranma said, as he hands Usagi's sword back to her. "I made my peace with that memory a long time ago."

"Well, that's that, I hope," Amy said.

"No, we're here because of a distress signal," Usagi said, just before she swallowed her sword.

"How…how can you do that?" Rory asked.

"Lots of practice, Rory," Usagi said with a grin. "There's nothing I can't…swallow."

"Oh…I see…"

"RORY!" Amy yelled, as she smacks Rory by the arm. She was still getting used to the fact that her "Gino Pond" was really a woman who fathered her daughter Melody.

"What?" Rory said innocently.

Amy rolled her eyes, and then turned towards Usagi.

"And YOU should know better! What kind of example are you setting for Melody?"

"I'm just playing, Amy," Usagi said. "And besides, it's just adults here."

"Maybe not," the Doctor said, as he notices a young boy hiding behind a few barrels. "Hello…"

The pirate turned to see who was hiding, when he realized who he was seeing…

"Toby?" Henry said in surprise.

The boy slowly stands up.

"Sorry, Dad," Toby replied, as he sheepishly walks towards his father.

"Who's that?" Rory asked.

"From my recollection, this is Toby Avery, Captain Avery's son," Usagi said in shock. "I was wondering what happened to him…"

Toby turned towards Usagi.

"What are you doing here, Momma?" Toby said in surprise.

"MOMMA?" everyone said in surprise, as they turned towards Usagi, who looked embarrassed.

"Oh, this I got to hear," Ranma said with a smirk.

"You know this man, Bunny?" Henry asked.

"Ranma is…my husband," Usagi said.

"Humph."

"And the boy?" Ranma asked with suspicion.

"I adopted Toby as his guardian, when his mother died from fever shortly after Toby was born," Usagi replied.

"You're not…my mother?" Toby asked in surprise.

"Toby," Usagi said, as she kneels in front of the young boy. "I did not give birth to you, but you are as every bit my son as I can possibly be…"

Pause.

"But why did you disappear on me, child?"

Toby looked down, before looking back up.

"I…I wanted to see my Father," Toby said with big eyes. "I mean, you're always telling me he was a great man and all…"

"'Great man'?" sneered one of the pirates. "That'll be the day."

"Shut up," said Henry. "My son doesn't need to know the truth."

"About what?" Toby asked.

"Your father is a PIRATE, like the rest of us!" yelled the pirate.

"Correction," Usagi said, as she turned towards the assembled pirates. "Captain Henry Avery is a servant of the Crown. As such, his task is to harass those ships that are deemed a threat to the Realm's affairs, be they foreign or domestic…"

Pause.

"And he has been told to never divulge his allegiance, under penalty of death…by hanging," Usagi said, as she turned towards Henry. "Captain, you have my permission to divulge the truth behind your profession."

Toby turned towards his father.

"Father?" Toby asked. "Is this true?"

"Aye, it's true," Henry said with a sigh. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about my professional, son."

Toby smiled, as he hugged his father.

"I understand," Toby said.

Henry smiled, as he faced Usagi. "What I don't understand is how you managed to track me down."

Before Usagi could say something, the Doctor intervened.

"This is going to be a bit hard to explain," the Doctor began to explain.

"Try me," Henry said.

Before the Doctor could begin to explain what he meant, the air around everyone gets unusually thicker.

"Captain, I think we have trouble," said one of the pirates nervously.

"I think the Siren is going to attack!" yelled another.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"Everyone, show me your palms," Henry ordered.

"This is no time for palm reading, you know," Amy said.

"Just do it! It's important!"

Everyone showed their palms. Only the Doctor, Amy, Usagi and the Doctor did not have some weird black spot on their respective right palms.

"Father?" Toby asked, as he showed his own palm to his father.

"Let me see that!" Henry said desperately, as he grabbed his son's infected hand…

"Rory!" Amy said in surprise, as she pointed at her husband's infected hand. "You have the same mark-!"

Rory looks at his hand, and then turned towards the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Rory said, as he raised his hand towards the Doctor.

"Let me see that," the Doctor replied, as he took a look at his hand.

"Doctor," Ranma said simply.

"What is it?" the Doctor replied.

"We have company," Ranma said, as he points at the thickest part of the fog.

Usagi and everyone turned to see an eerily beautiful red-head that was floating on air. She began to sing a mournful lullaby, as she points a finger at Toby…

"It's the siren!" yelled one of the pirates fearfully.

"That's the she-demon who's been taking us to Davy Jones' locker!" yelled another pirates.

"Relax," the Doctor said confidently. "I'm sure that with so many of us here, this beautiful creature will be most cooperative…"

As the conversation continued as to the motives of the Siren, Amy looks around the deck, and spots an eyepatch-wearing woman staring at her through a sliding hole in the wall.

"Huh?" Amy said, as she scrunched her face.

"Humph," the woman the woman smirked, as she slid her hole closed.

"Um, are there any women aboard this ship, Captain Avery?" Amy asked.

"No, other than you and Lady Serena," Avery said. "Why?"

"Um, well-"

Suddenly, more of the same red-head appeared all around both crew and guests.

"Well, Doc, now what?" Ranma said, as he prepares to respond to the potential threat of the Sirens. Unfortunately, he never got the chance, when the sirens' collective demeanor changed from a pleasant demeanor into a frightful one, as they all let out a scream that seems to stun everyone in place.

"SKREEEEEEEE-!"

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he was momentarily off-balanced, long enough for one of the sirens to touch him.

BLOOSH!

Before Usagi's very eyes, Ranma seems to vaporize into thin air.

"RANMA?" Usagi cried out.

And thus, the melee begins.

"Men, defend yourselves!" Avery said, as he pulls out his sword.

His crew followed suit.

"Amy, you, Rory and Toby get behind me," the Doctor said.

"What am I, chop-liver?" Rory asked.

"Have you ever used a sword before?"

"Um, I remember my time as a Roman Centurion…"

"Okay, then," the Doctor said. "I stand corrected."

"Okay, then…"

The Doctor turned towards Usagi, who seemed to be staring at the spot where Ranma had disappeared to…

"Bunny?" the Doctor asked.

"Ranma is alive…I know it," Usagi said simply. She then turned towards the Doctor.

"We have to find him!"

"I know, but we have to protect the others in the mean time," the Doctor said gently. "Then, we can look for Ranma."

"Okay," Usagi said with a nod, as the look of determination came to her face. "Okay then…MOON POWER MAKE-UP!"

With a flash of light, Usagi became Sailor Moon…once again. This change catches the pirates by surprise.

"My Lady?" Avery said.

"Captain, I am who I am," Sailor Moon said. "I am the legendary Moon Princess, born to comfort all who seeks it, but who is ready to fight when necessary."

"Then, it will be my pleasure to fight by your side, my Lady," Avery said.

"Then, let us deal with this…creature," Sailor Moon said, as she and everyone faced the onslaught of the Siren and her "sisters"…

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Later, all is calm, with Amy and Captain Avery standing around, while the Doctor and Usagi scanned the ship…

"So, what are you going to do about Rory and the others?" Amy asked tersely, as she first looked at the Doctor, then at Usagim and then back at the Doctor. "Hmm?"

"My lady, you have to save my son!" Avery pleaded. "The siren took him and my crew, but if you can save my son, I will be eternally grateful."

"Captain, I will do my best," Usagi said, as her eyes glows a silver color. She was using a spell, called "Heimdall's Sight", to see through the layers of spatial dimensions; the Doctor had discovered this new development thanks to his use of his sonic screwdriver…

"But, after this, you have to promise me to retire from your profession, so that you can raise your son to be a proper man."

"I promise, my Lady," Avery said with determination. "You have my word as a man and a sailor."

"So, I guess that makes you…a 'sailor man'?" the Doctor said jokingly.

"Pardon?" Avery said in a confused manner.

"Er, never mind," the Doctor replied. He then focused on Usagi.

"Bunny, any luck?"

"The layers are awesome," Usagi said. "It's like someone or something randomizes the frequency of the spatial dimensions as a means of preventing prying eyes."

"Pardon?" Amy asked.

"We're screwed," the Doctor said. "However, we are not defenseless…"

The Doctor then pulls out a cap made from tinfoil.

"Put this on," the Doctor said.

"You're joking," Usagi said, as she continues her scanning of the spatial dimensions. At the first level of her scanning, she has a viewing ranging that consists of a 359 degrees panorama, not unlike the abilities of the possessors of the famed Bayakugan.

"In a time like this, I never joke, my dear," the Doctor said, as he placed the tinfoil hat on Usagi said.

"Quite the improvement," Amy said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"As soon as Usagi sees our friends, I'll know the spatial dimensional frequency, with this," the Doctor said, as he changes the parameters of the sonic screwdriver. He then points his screwdriver at Usagi's head.

"And now, I will record what Usagi's sees," the Doctor said.

"If you're going to point small, cylindrical things at me, you better be impressive, Doctor," Usagi said with a smile.

"Ew," Amy said with a frown expression. "You two should get a room, you know!"

"What, jealous?" the Doctor said.

"I don't want to THINK of my ex being with a man whom I see as a father-figure, you know."

"Well, technically, I did date the Doctor," Usagi said with a smile. "Either his fourth incarnation or fifth."

"Fifth," the Doctor said. "I know, because I had to deal with Tegan Jovanka's jealousy, after you and Ranma left the TARDIS at that time-"

"Doctor, I see them!" Usagi said suddenly, as she squint her eyes. "But, I'm losing them-!"

"I got the frequency," the Doctor said, as his sonic screwdriver began to beep.

"FINALLY," Amy said.

"Come on," the Doctor said, as he began to walk towards the TARDIS. "Let's find the truth of the matter, and free our people."

"You think my son is alive, Doctor?" Avery asked.

"Usagi?"

"From what I was able to glean, yes," Usagi said, as her eyes returned to normal. "But I also spotted the Siren."

"Then that's that…then," the Doctor said. "Our people have been captured, we don't know the strength of the enemy and we're going in blind."

"So, we're screwed?" Amy asked.

"My dear Amelia Pond, if life was a cake-walk, how can one grow and mature?" the Doctor said in a sage-like manner.

"Personally, I prefer to live."

"Right. Let's be off…"

And, with that, the Doctor, Amy, Usagi and Captain Avery board the TARDIS. Destination: the lair of the mysterious Siren…

"My apologies for this inconvenience," said the Siren, as she addressed everyone in the medical bay. "It's just that after so many years of being idle, I just wanted to help…"

Upon reaching the lair of the Siren, it turned out that the "lair" was actually a trans-dimensional space ship stuck out of phase with the SS Fancy, which was why the sea-faring ship could not move. Curious, the Siren, a medical hologram, began to take samples of Captain Avery's crew. Because it was not familiar with human physiology, it began to abduct the crew whenever the crew was considered to be ill or injured. Thankfully, while the Doctor and company sought out the Siren, Ranma, using the famous "Kirk Logic Theorem", pioneered by the equally famous 23rd century starship commander James T. Kirk of Earth, to force a reset in the Siren's programming protocols, and thus free the kidnapped crew. Upon the Doctor's arrival, the Siren was reprogrammed and updated as to its situation, and thus could now communicate with Terrans, while the conditions of the ship itself were improved…

"No harm was ultimately done," the Doctor said jovially.

"Speak for yourself," Amy said tersely, as holograms of Amy surrounded her husband Rory.

"Um, sorry?" Rory said sheepishly.

"And I blame Ranma for corrupting my husband."

"Hey, they are just images," Ranma said, as he was surrounded holographic images of his fiancées. "Sheesh. Stop being such a prude."

"Hey!" Amy yelled.

"Dear, in future, can you please be mindful of the fact that not everyone appreciates your…eccentricity?" Usagi replied.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Thank you both for saving my son Toby," Avery said, as he hugged his son by his side. "I am ever in your debt."

"Well, in that case, there is a favor you can do for us," the Doctor said, as he glanced at Usagi, who nodded her consent. "We can't have an unused ship lying about without a proper crew, and all…"

"Oh?" Avery asked.

"Henry, can you be the captain of this vessel?" Usagi asked. "We can program the ship's computer to make it easy for you and your crew to learn how to utilize…"

"Are you crazy?" Rory asked. "These guys are pirates!"

"They are privateers, and they work for me, Rory," Usagi said. "Out there, there is adventure to be had, and people to help…"

Pause.

"That is, if Henry and his crew are up to the task."

Henry looked at his crew, who nod their consent, and then at his son, who also nodded his consent, and then at Usagi.

"I think we can manage, Lady Serena," Avery smiled broadly.

"Good," Usagi said, as she turned to the Siren. "Siren, can you accept Henry Avery as the captain of this vessel?"

"I will endeavor to comply," Siren replied.

"Well, it looks like the start of a beautiful friendship," the Doctor said with a grin.

And thus, the tale of the SS Fancy ends on Earth, and continues amongst the stars…

A week later…

"I'm bored," Amy said, as she leans over the railing of the upper deck of the TARDIS. She then turned towards Usagi, who was monitoring things at the main control panel.

"How long is Rory's latest test supposed to be anyway?" Amy asked. As promised, the Doctor, Ranma and Usagi were taking turns in training Rory Williams to be a medical practitioner, this time in battlefield conditions.

"Not sure," Usagi said, as she flipped a switch to stabilize the TARDIS vector. "Ranma wanted to use a simulation depicting the trench warfare of World War I, where Rory has to improvise using only available materials to treat patients…"

Pause.

"And that includes being knowledgeable of basic chemistry, since 'mustard gas' is being used."

"Oh…"

Just then, one of the doors of the TARDIS opens up to reveal a sullen trio…

"Rory?" Amy asked, as she hops down from the upper deck to the main floor. She embraces her husband, concerned about his apparent emotional state…

"Is everything okay?"

Rory looks away a bit, then at Ranma and the Doctor, and then back at Amy…with a smile.

"You…did it?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Yep," Rory replied.

"GET out," Amy replied, as she bops Rory on the arm.

"Hey, now," Rory replied, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, don't be so soft, Rory," Amy replied.

"Actually, Rory did well under pressure," the Doctor said.

"Yes, no thanks to Ranma," Rory said.

"Hey, when I test my 'students', I test my students," Ranma said with a shrug. "Besides, you did agree to style of learning, right."

"Yeah, yeah…"

As this banter continued, the TARDIS' sensors picked up an unusual signal…

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" the Doctor said, as he and the others turned towards Usagi.

"I'm picking up a strange signal that is getting stronger," Usagi said. "In fact, whatever is emitting is the signal is right on our doorstep-"

BAM! BAM!

"Eh?" the Doctor said.

"Was that-?" Rory began to say.

"Yep," Ranma replied. "Someone is knocking on our door."

"But who?" Amy asked.

"One way to find out," the Doctor replied, as he crept to the entrance of the TARDIS. "Here goes…"

As soon as the Doctor opens his front door, a glowing cube flies straight into the Doctor, knocking him down.

"Doctor?" Amy said, as she knells down by the Doctor's side.

"I'm okay," the Doctor said, as he gets up.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked, as he faced his wife.

"That's the source of the signal alright," Usagi replied, as she ran a second, more detailed, scan of the object.

"But what is it?" Rory asked.

"Mail," the Doctor said with glee.

"Why are you so happy about getting…mail?" Amy asked.

"It's a hypercube," Usagi replied. "And that means that the person who sent it to the Doctor is a…Time Lord."

"But that's impossible," Ranma said in a confused manner. "Most of the Time Lords are either dead or…elsewhere…"

On the last day of the so-called "Last Great Time War", the eight incarnation of the Doctor, Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino learned that the destruction of Gallifrey, home of the Time Lords, would have cost the lives of billions of lives across time and space, since the planet existed on all points of the space-time continuum. By this point, many lives had been lost, including those lives most closely associated with the time traveling trio. Thus, with the help of Ranma and Usagi, the Doctor used created a method that "locked" the combatants in perpetual combat, neither living nor dying, since everything would reset itself on the planet.

The Doctor's original plan was to use a doomsday device called "The Moment", which would have wiped out Gallifrey and everyone on it, in a single moment, and had been overruled in favor of mercy.

In the end, only a handful of survivors of the war, Time Lord and otherwise, escaped into normal time and space, leaving Gallifrey, and everyone on the planet trapped in time-lock. However, the trio's actions had an unforeseen result, when, thanks to being time-locked, Rassilon went mad, and would unveil a plan, called the Ultimate Sanction, that would almost result in the destruction of Earth, and the rest of the Universe, while allowing the Time Lords to shed their corporeal bodies. Still, the plan could not be implemented while time-locked, so Raassilon had used an unwilling pawn, the Master, to create a path out of the time-lock and into normal space-time. And, in spite of the Doctor's pleas, Rassilon would still try to initiate the Ultimate Sanction, for nothing else than complete victory over chaos. Thankfully, the Doctor successfully convinced the Master to go against Rassilon, Ranma used his role as "The Warrior of the Prophets of Bajor" to get the Prophets to pull Gallifrey into so-called "Temple of the Prophets", and Usagi restored the people of Earth back to normal.

Still, the unforeseen effects of that day can still be felt, when both Usagi and Ranma realized that their bodies were changed by their confrontation with Rassilon, resulting into them becoming Time Lords themselves after a fashion…

"But Ranma, if this is a message from a Time Lord, then we should look up this person," Usagi said. "At least, in regards to what happened to Gallifrey."

"Usagi is quite right," the Doctor said, as he stepped onto the raised platform to get to the main control panel. "With so few Time Lords left in the Universe, we should at least keep in touch."

"So, when are we going, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Right now," the Doctor said, as he placed the Hypercube onto a part of the main control panel. He planned on using to it guide the TARDIS to the source of the Hypercube.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Amy asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Amelia Pond," the Doctor said. "I am as sure as the westward rising of the sun."

"Um, the sun rises from the east, Doctor," Rory said.

"Not in the few places I've been to, Rory," the Doctor said, as he flips a switch. "Huzzah!"

And, with that, the TARDIS leaps forward. Destination: unknown…

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Soon, the TARDIS arrives at what appears to be a rift in space. The rift was emitting such a distortion that the time-and-space craft was having difficulty stabilizing its position.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked, as everyone was holding on to the nearest railing.

"Hmmm," the Doctor said, as he pulls down a monitor to take a look at it. "Most curious…"

"Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Doc, it looks like we are looking at a rift into another dimension," Ranma said with a bemused look, as he peers outside through a porthole. "Category 5, no doubt."

"More like a seven," the Doctor said.

"Actually, 7.5, given the radiance from the hypercube," Usagi said with a wide grin.

The Doctor gave Usagi a quizzical look with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm right, am I?"

"More like a 7.5331," the Doctor said with a grin of his own. "I was simply rounding."

"I see…"

"Would you three stop showing off on how smart ye all are, and do something?" Amy said with exacerbation. "You know, strange doorway into another dimension?"

"Right," the Doctor said, as he cleared his through. "Now, from these readings, we're not dealing with a full Universe, but rather a micro-Universe."

"Which means that we could be dealing with a place that has only one planet and one star to orbit around," Ranma said.

"Or just a planetoid," Usagi said. "From my and Ranma's experience, we could easily be dealing with a single organism."

"Yes, this true…"

"Who exactly sent the message, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"A legendary Time Lord known only as the 'Corsair'," the Doctor said. "We were school chums, in fact."

"Wait, I remember that guy," Ranma said. "He was the one who started the 'Prank Wars' between the Time Lords and the Time Raiders."

"Who are these…'Time Raiders'?" Amy asked.

"They were the non-corporeal versions of the Time Lords," the Doctor said with a sniff. "They exist outside of normal space-time, create bodies to interact with corporeal beings for themselves, and then use their knowledge to make a profit. I mean, really. Why use such a skill at temporal science for base reasons?"

"According to our old master, Xer'Zees, they do what they do in order to experience life to the fullest, and they don't care about the moral or ethical considerations involved," Usagi said. "Thankfully, the Doctor had set us straight on being responsible about such matters."

"And I suppose I owe YOU for this?" Amy asked. "After all, I wouldn't have met 'Gino' otherwise."

"Dear, I thought we were over this?" Rory said.

"Over what?"

"Her," Rory said, as he motions towards Usagi.

"Don't be stupid."

"But how do I know that you don't have feelings for Usagi?"

"Just because I care about her, that doesn't mean that I don't love you, Rory," Amy said, as she moved to hug her husband. "Usagi is Melody's father, and I don't want to forget the good we once shared."

"Yeah, Rory," Usagi said in a terse manner. "Don't be such a 'girl' about this. Amy loves you, she married you, and she wants to have a full life with YOU."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"As much as I enjoy this 'novella', we do have a missing Time Lord to find?" the Doctor said. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Ranma? Prepare for trans-dimensional phasing."

"Aye, aye," Doctor," Ranma said, as he took out his tool box. "I'll have to make a slight tweak to the manifold, but we should be set to go."

"Good, because I am looking forward to the Corsair's latest adventure..."

After a rough patch through the dimensional membrane, the TARDIS came across a planetoid that orbited a dying star. Unfortunately, the power to the TARDIS went out.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy said, as the vehicle rocked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, as he tried to reinitialize the power-backups. "But…nothing is happening!"

"Doctor, I know what's happening," Usagi said.

"What?"

"The TARDIS' matrix is…gone."

"WHAT?"

"Confirmed!" Ranma yelled from below deck. He had been making the adjustments to allow the TARDIS to travel into the pocket dimension.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" the Doctor yelled, as he leans over to side of the railing on the upper deck.

"It just happened. Plus, the power loss isn't internal. Something…took it."

"But…how?" Rory asked. "You can't simply take a power source…right?"

"I don't know, Rory," the Doctor said, as he leans on the TARDIS' main control panel. "All I know is that if the power is not restored, we'll crash on wherever planetoid we are heading towards."

"Not necessarily," Usagi said, as she typed away on the TARDIS's computer.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"There," Usagi said, as she moved the screen to face the Doctor. "Doctor, what do you think?"

The Doctor looks up, and reads the data…

"Brilliant!" the Doctor said happily. "I'll just need to make some modifications, but…"

The Doctor looks up.

"Ranma!"

"Yo!" Ranma replied from below.

"Get ready to unleash your biggest attack yet!"

"What?"

Using Usagi's calculations as a guideline, the Doctor explains his plan to use Ranma's "Perfect Moka Takabisha Technique" to create the immediate energy needs for the TARDIS. Once Ranma was able to initiate a modified version of his signature attack to boast the TARDIS' dwindling auxiliary power supply, enabling a somewhat safe landing…

"Well, any landing where you can walk away from is a good landing," the Doctor said, as he and his companions stepped out unto what appeared to be a…junkyard.

"Speak for yourself," Amy said. "We're stuck here, all because of some guy that you think you know."

"Not just some 'guy', my dear Amelia Pond," the Doctor replied.

"You know, I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me by my full name."

"He does that just to get under your skin, because he knows that you are right," Usagi replied.

"I do NOT need any comments from anyone right now, Bunny."

"Then, too bad," Ranma said, as he showed his bandaged hands to the others. "I don't like being unprepared for THIS."

"It's only a little…scratch, Ranma."

"This…is more than a scratch, Doc."

"Doctor, he's right," Rory said, as he puts away his medical kit back into his bag. "Ranma's hands look like they are suffering third degree burns. I'm surprise Ranma is not screaming out in pain."

"That's because I'm not a wimp," Ranma replied. "Besides, my regeneration is kicking in."

"'Regeneration'?" Amy asked. "But, you're not close to death, are ye?"

"Of course he's not," the Doctor said. "Why would he be?"

"ANYWAY, I can't fix the TARDIS if my hands are bandaged," Ranma said.

"I'll help, Ranma," Usagi said.

"No, I just need Rory."

"What?" Rory replied. "Why?"

"Because, Usagi is more suited to looking after the Doctor and Amy, that's why."

"You think I need a babysitter?" the Doctor replied.

"Gee, we land on a mysterious world, and the TARDIS' matrix mysteriously disappeared. What do you think?"

"I think you're getting too cheeky of late."

"Doctor, Ranma's right," Amy said. "I feel safer knowing that you and Usagi are around."

"What am I, chop-liver?" Rory said. "Do you know who I am?"

"The Juggernaut?" Ranma said jokingly.

"No, I'm Amy's HUSBAND, that's who."

"Rory, relax," Usagi said, as she hugs Amy on her left side. "It'll be just us girls."

"Don't forget me in that roll call," the Doctor said.

"As I said, it'll be just us girls."

"Hardy, har, har."

"Doctor, I'm kidding. Look, we should find the Corsair, if he, or she, needs us."

"Right, come on, you two," the Doctor said, as he begins to walk down a path that was within the valley of a junkyard towards a tall structure. He then turned towards Ranma and Rory.

"I expect no trouble from you two while I am gone?"

"Only if Rory is the cause, Doc," Ranma replied.

"I resent that," Rory replied in a huff.

"Whatever. It's time to do some repairs, and pay attention to when I am giving you instructions. Healer, you maybe, but engineer, you are not."

"I'm not the one with bruised hands."

"Touche, Rory Pond."

"It's WILLIAMS!"

"Whatever…"

As the Doctor, Amy and Usagi walked down the stretch of road between the stacks of debris, Usagi scans the area.

"Weird," Usagi said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I can't sense the source, but I feel a presence all around me…"

"A ghost?"

"Don't be silly," the Doctor said. "'Ghosts' are nothing more than psychic imprints of strong personalities mixed in with their energy signatures."

"In other words, you means 'ghosts'," Usagi said. "But, that's not what I am sensing."

Before the Doctor could retort, an attractive, wild woman dressed in 18th century English garb comes running up the path.

"Beloved, I'm here!" the woman yelled. She then looked confused.

"Wait, that should be the other way around," the woman said introspectively. She then felt her body.

"This sensation of skin is wonderful and frightening at the same time. These smells…this sight…it's astounding!"

"Doctor, what is going on?" Amy said.

Just then, three more people come running up the path behind her.

"Idris, please!" said the middle-aged woman. She was dressed like a gentle mother…on crack cocaine. "You're not well!"

"I haven't felt better!" Idris said. She then gets a confused look.

"Wait, I was stolen? Yes, that must be it. Box…BOX!"

"You have to calm yourself!" said the man. He was dressed like a traditional parade bandleader, or a Union non-commissioned officer.

"No, the 'One-Who-Ran-Away' has to be told that his Jack is out of the box…!"

Pause.

"Or should that be Jane instead? Gender is so confusing. Wait, I know!"

Idris goes up to Doctor, and presses herself onto his person.

"You are a danger to him!" Indris said. "Wait, should that be he is a danger to you?"

"Who is he?"

"A snake in the box with many boxes, that's who!"

"Pardon?"

"Okay, time out," Usagi said, as she formed the letter "T" with her hands. "Back up. Who is she…?"

Usagi points Idris.

"Who is SHE…?"

Usagi points to the older-looking woman. She then points to the man standing next to the older woman.

"And who is HE, and who is that guy over there?"

Usagi then points at the Ood standing behind the man.

"Oh, my god!" Amy yelped. "What is that?"

"Don't be rude, Amelia," the Doctor said. "The Ood think humans are strange looking to them."

"…"

"I'm sorry about that," the Doctor said, as he faced the strangers. "But I didn't catch your names…"

"Sorry," said the middle-aged woman, as she faced her companions. "You can call me 'Auntie', he's 'Uncle', he's 'Nephew', and that is 'Niece'."

"I prefer 'Idris'," Idris said defiantly. She clutched her stomach.

"Oh, dear…"

"What is it?" Amy said.

"I feel pressure from within my stomach, as if I am about to explode."

"Coming up, or down?" Usagi asked.

"I think…up…"

"Do what I do," Usagi said, as she contorted her throat and jaw.

"WHAT are you doing?" the Doctor said. He was silenced by the raise of hand of the Moon Princess…

"BUUUUURRRPPPPP!"

"Ew!" Amy said.

"Ohhhhhh," Idris said. "What is that?"

"It's called a 'belch'," Usagi said. "It's the release of gasses within your stomach."

"Oh, I see. You mean, like this?"

Idris copied Usagi's movements, and then-

"BUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPP!" Idris belched in surprise, before smiling. "WOW!"

"Oh, dear," Auntie said.

"Better that, than her biting someone," Uncle said.

The Doctor noticed that the Ood's spherical communications device was not glowing. However, the Ood was motioning the Doctor to take a look at it.

"What's this?" the Doctor said, as he goes over to the Ood to take a look at the spherical device. "Oh, it's broken…"

"Careful, Doctor," Usagi said. "Remember the last time we came across an Ood."

"Wait, what happened?" Amy asked.

"A long story for another day, that's what had happened," the Doctor said, as he quickly took apart the device, tinkered with it for a moment, and then puts it back together. Now, it was glowing as it should, but something else happened. All of a sudden, there was a cacophony of voices that were coming from the sphere.

"What?" Amy asked.

Usagi listened to the voices, using her access to the Speed Force, the energy field that makes motion possible in the Universe, to speed up the processes in her mind, so that she could memorize the voices. Of course, doing so was going to give her the equivalent of an ice cream headache.

"Owie," Usagi said, as she clutched her head.

"Gino?" Amy asked, as she held Usagi.

"I'm fine," Usagi said. "I just…have a headache-"

"Boxes!" Idris said suddenly. "More Boxes…!"

Idris turned towards the Doctor with the expression of sadness.

"Oh, Doctor, don't be angry."

"Angry at what?" the Doctor asked, as he looks around, even as the voices from the Ood's spherical device grew silent. "How did you all manage to be here?"

"Well, the same way you got here, I suppose," Auntie said. "We all crashed here from out there."

"More or less," Uncle replied. "Actually, less, much less."

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor asked. "And what is this place?"

"Welcome to our dear ol' House," Auntie said.

"In fact, we've been expecting you," Uncle said. "Oh, yes we are…"

The Doctor, Amy and Usagi turned to look at each other for a moment…

"Well, then lead on," the Doctor said.

"Follow us," Auntie said, as she motions her family and guests to follow her.

As everyone begins to follow Auntie, Idris pulls the Doctor aside.

"The truth won't set us free," Idris said, as she turned towards Usagi, who was attended to by Amy. "But the Moon might…"

"You don't say," the Doctor replied, as he turned towards Usagi, wonder what role his long time companion will play…

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma and Rory were working on a way to restart the TARDIS using the back-ups. Normally, this would not be done since the space-time vehicle had much power requirements, but ever since the journey to the alternate world with the Doctor's tenth incarnation, Ranma made sure to have a 'Plan B', just in case the TARDIS ever loses power again.

"Okay, pliers," Ranma said, as he beckons Rory to hand him his tool from his tool bit, while Ranma was underneath the floor plating of the main control room.

"Um, okay," Rory said, as he reaches into Ranma's toolbox and pulls out the appropriate tool. "Do you think the girls and the Doctor will be fine?"

"No, I don't," Ranma replied, as he hands the pliers back to Rory.

"Then why are we not out there with them?"

"Because, we have a job to do," Ranma said, as he pulls himself up from below the deck, and ten slapped is hands together.

"So, what do we have?" Rory asked. He wasn't sure about anything where the Doctor and his TARDIS was concerned.

"Although the TARDIS requires a specific energy type to operate, for travel purposes, the spatial dimensions within the TARDIS does not rely on that same power source," Ranma replied. "So, I bypass the power conduits to tap into that power, so that we can leave this place."

"Didn't the Doctor say that it would take a lot of energy to cross the dimensional barrier?"

"That is true, which is why this arrangement will only work once," Ranma said, as he begins to climb the stairs to the main control panel. "Once we cross into normal space, we can find the nearest energy source, like a star or a spatial rift, to return the TARDIS to normal operations in full."

"What happens if we fail to cross over?"

"One of two things could happen. Either we get stuck in limbo forever, or the TARDIS collapses on itself into a singularity, with us in it."

"Those are not exactly good choices," Rory said, as he arrives behind Ranma, who turns the re-starter switch.

CHOOM!

"Huh," Rory said, as the lights in the main control room brightens. "It worked."

"What will work better is when the Doctor finds the TARDIS power matrix," Ranma said.

"Perhaps we should help him?"

"Rory, relax," Ranma replied. "The Doctor knows what he is doing…most of the time, and Usagi is there with him."

"…"

"Amy will be fine. Relax."

"Easier for you to say," Rory said. "Amy has never been the type to be cautious about anything."

"Rory, do you trust your wife?"

"Of course I do."

"Then she will be fine."

"Okay, then what can we do in the mean time? Just sit on our hands?"

"Actually, we can watch some football highlights that I've been putting together," Ranma said.

"…"

"You know, soccer?"

"Oh, okay. It's just that since you are from America-"

"I work in America, and the United Kingdom, for that matter, but I am from Japan."

"Right. I am surprised you are interested in football."

"Hey, I love sports of all kinds."

"Alright, then. Let's watch."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma said, as he tosses a set of keys to Rory.

"What's this?" Rory replied, after catching the keys.

"Those keys for the kitchen," Ranma said. "You can fix the snacks."

"But…but…"

"Hey, I AM providing the entertainment, you know."

Rory breaths in frustration before walking away…

"Um, where-?"

"Towards your right," Ranma said, as he begins to hook up a projector unit directly to the control panel. "I'll set up the chairs and stuff."

"Riiiight…"

Meanwhile, some place else on the planetoid…

"You know, I really, really like what you got going on here," the Doctor said, as he looked around the room. "This place is practically a curio shop…without the benefit of a manifest-"

"AH!" Usagi said with excitement.

"What, what is it?"

"Behold, the 'Hello, Kitty' Ultimate Collection!" Usagi said, as she looked at a row of one of a kind 'Hello, Kitty' merchandise.

"YOU collect toys, Gino?" Amy asked.

"You are looking at Earth's premier toy collector of 'Hello, Kitty' merchandise," the Doctor said with a smile. "If there is a toy with the approved 'Hello, Kitty' label, Usagi has it."

"Not all," Usagi said, as she examined the collection of toys with a magnifying glass, that she pulled out of pocket space. "There was a Time Lord called 'The Collector' who had beat me to this limited edition of 'Hello, Kitty' stuff."

"The Collector?" Amy asked.

"The Collector collects rare artifacts that are singularly unique, but won't disrupt the timeline once they have been 'collected," the Doctor said. "Personally, I thought he was a bit of a 'rat pack' myself…"

"But if these toys are here, where is the Collector? And where is the Corsair for that matter?"

"Perhaps the House can answer your question?" said Auntie, as she and Uncle entered the waiting room, where Nephew was keeping watch over the Doctor, Usagi and Amy.

"Where's Niece?" Usagi asked.

"If you mean Idris, she is resting now," Uncle said. "I take it that you want answers?"

"But of course," the Doctor said. "If you do not mind the inconvenience, that is."

"Of course not," Auntie replied. "Just follow us, so that you can meet 'The House'…"

As Auntie, Uncle and Nephew led their guests into the next room, away from the one they had just entered, Usagi formed a series of mudra hand gestures on one hand behind her back, thanks to her knowledge of jutsu, which were supernatural techniques designed by and for powerful martial artists. This causes her shadow to detach from itself, and stayed motionless until everyone was out of the room. When that happened, the shadow then became solid, forming into an exact duplicate of Usagi herself.

"Now, to find out what is going on," the second Usagi said, as she first looked around the room, and then quickly moved to the next room in search for Idris…

"Thief, thief!" Idris yelled, as she shook her cage. "The House had stolen me-"

Just then, Idris suddenly stops her ranting. She looks around the room of her cell.

"I know you are here, Princess-of-the-Moon," Idris said. "I may be functionally daft, but I am becoming more coherent."

"Idris," Usagi said, as she goes to the cage where Idris was being held. "You know what's going on."

"Of course I do," Idris replied. "You, the Cute One and the Sassy One have known me for a long time."

"Who?" Usagi asked.

"My Doctor and Ranma, of course."

"Oh, I see…"

Then, it dawns on Usagi.

"You're the TARDIS," Usagi said. "I mean, the energy matrix from the Eye of Harmony itself."

"Bingo," Idris said. "Only those who know you well know not to underestimate you."

"Idris, earlier, you said that the message cubes would make the Doctor angry," Usagi said.

"Yes, yes it will. Remember the sacrifice that the Doctor had to make in order to stop the mad plan of Lord Rassilon? Remember how he felt afterwards?"

"I was there," Usagi said sadly. "That war, that last 'Time War', had changed everyone involved…"

Pause.

"The three of us thought that we were the only survivors of that war, until recently."

"But that gave you hope, yes?" Idris said. "Especially for him."

"Yes, yes it did," Usagi said. "You should see the Doctor's face when his eyes light up with excitement and wonder. He's like a kid in a…toy shop."

"You and Sassy have been good to my Doctor," Idris said. "And he will need your help more than ever, when he learns the truth behind the white boxes."

Usagi nods her head, as she suddenly looks up.

"What is it?" Idris said.

"My primary half and the others are in trouble," Usagi said, as she stares off into space. "I got to go…"

POOOF!

With that, the clone of Usagi was gone.

"I always did like her," Idris said, as she sits back down on her bed…

Sure enough, the arrival to the mysterious planetoid was indeed a trap set by the House, in order to consume TARDIS' energy. However, in this particular case, the process of consuming the energy went wrong, which is why Idris still existed. Concerned what the House might do next, the Doctor was sent Amy back to TARDIS, not realizing that the House was using Amy as the means of occupying the TARDIS' original matrix container. With the TARDIS under its full control, the House took off, with Ranma, Rory and Amy inside, leaving the Doctor, Usagi and Idris behind.

"This is JUST great," the Doctor said. "First, I learn that all this was a ruse, then I learned that the Corsair and the others are DEAD. Now, Idris—who happens to be my TARDIS—Auntie, Uncle and Nephew are dying, and there is no way off this rock."

"My Doctor?" Idris said, as she corners the Doctor.

"What?"

"Get a grip. We can solve this together."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you," Idris said, as she waved her hands. "The House have brought many Time Lords here to their doom, but what remains is-"

"Their TARDIS!" the Doctor said. "Of course. How stupid of me."

"No, you were just a bit agitated…"

Meanwhile, Usagi was using her healing powers to prolong her host' lives.

"There," Usagi said, as she ceased glowing. "You should be fine now."

"After what we did you?" Uncle said.

"But why, sweetie?" Auntie replied.

"Because I can?" Usagi replied. She then looked away and scanned the room.

"All this, this entire place, is a treasure trove of Time Lord history. YOU…are all that is left of those who came here. I'm not going to let that die."

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor asked.

"I will stay here and fix this place up, while you and Idris pursue the House, and get the TARDIS back," Usagi said proudly.

"I can't let you do that," the Doctor said.

"Why not?"

"Because, doing this would be a mockery of the legacy of Time Lords."

"No, Rassilon made a mockery of the Time Lords, remember? We can make things right again, even if baby-steps are taken. And besides, I owe you more than I care to count. Let me do this for you."

The Doctor looks at his long term friend thoughtfully…

"Okay, assuming that I would even agree with you, how will you go about doing whatever plan on doing?"

"Watch," Usagi said, as she suddenly gives Uncle a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmph!" Auntie replied, as she began to glow softly.

When Usagi broke her kiss, a trail of golden sparkles could be seen.

"What…how?" the Doctor said.

"Spoilers," Usagi said with a wink. "But seriously, I simply transferred one of my regenerations to Auntie, in order to jump start her own regeneration."

"Because, their bodies are made up of Time Lords," the Doctor said.

"Correct. Now, watch…"

Suddenly, a burst of golden energy swamps the quilt-patch woman, until…

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled the noticeably younger blond. She calmed down, and looked at herself, after resting a bit.

"Oh, my," Auntie said. "I look…young…"

She then holds her head.

"Wait, why do I know things that I shouldn't know?"

"Cellular memory," the Doctor noted. "That's why Time Lords can remember their previous regenerations."

"Precisely," the Doctor said.

Auntie then looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Auntie?" the Doctor replied questioningly.

"I know you…somehow."

"That's because you have the arm of the Corsair," Usagi said. "And other parts, as well."

"I…I remember…a lot."

"Brilliant," Idris said with a smile. "Now, you have more allies, My Doctor."

"Can…I help somehow?" Auntie asked.

"Of course, Auntie," the Doctor said with a smile. He then glanced at Uncle, and then at the Ood Nephew.

"Can you-?"

"I'm on it," Usagi said. "Although, I don't know how to kiss an Ood, seeing how they don't have lips and all…"

After initiating Uncle's regeneration and restoring Nephew completely, the Doctor, with the assistance of the others cobble together a workable TARDIS, and gave chase. However, upon arriving at the Doctor's TARDIS, the Doctor and Idris got a big surprise…

"What the heck is this?" the Doctor asked, as he looked around.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"No, this," the Doctor replied, as he waves his arms about. "Everything looks normal."

"That's because of Ranma's modifications," Rory said, as he passed the chips to Amy. "He said we couldn't stop our flight path without damaging the place."

"Then…where is the House?" Idris asked.

"That reminds me," Ranma said, as he pulls out what appears to be a lava lamp. "Happy Birthday…or whatever."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" House said, as his consciousness emitting from a green bubble within the lamp."

"Hush, you," Ranma replied, as he tosses the lamp to the Doctor, who caught it.

"…What?" the Doctor said.

"Brilliant idea on Rory's part, I might add."

"Rory has an idea?" the Doctor said.

"Don't be stunned, Doctor," Rory said. "I just said that this…thing reminded me of that movie about chasing ghosts."

"Yep, I remember we had those 'Ecto Containment Traps' for such an occasion. Thankfully, I had already been modifying the power couplings for the jury-rig. Ergo, once our friend was in the TARDIS, I simply connected one of the trap directly to the power, and…"

"And you sucked the entity out," the Doctor said with a smile. "Brilliant."

"I KNOW," Ranma said.

"And I never doubted Sassy's ability to save the day," Idris said.

"…What?"

Afterwards, the TARDIS returned to pocket dimension, where the mysterious planetoid was located, only to find that Usagi sped up time within that dimension, turning a junkyard into a museum/botanical garden dedicated to the Time Lords, and creating a miniature star to maintain that planetoid's viability. Once the TARDIS matrix was safely removed, Idris body was given its own life, and was regenerated as well, and would live on "New Gallifrey". Thus, in small way, the legacy of the Time Lords will live on…

And, with that, the Doctor and his companions move on.

"Bunny, you have a minute?" the Doctor said, as he goes up to Usagi, who was reading one of her magazines on her reader.

"Yes, Doctor?" Usagi said, as she looks up from her reading activity.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you have done," the Doctor said.

"Think nothing of it," Usagi said. "The fact that you allowed me to initiate my plan speaks much of your opinion of me. I appreciate that."

"Well, just remember that we might not always save the day, the way we did this time."

"I know," Usagi said with a sigh. "I know, but I want to always try...whenever possible."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Rebel Flesh" and "The Almost People"**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By Ocramed  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 13: "Rebel Flesh" and the "The Almost People"**

* * *

Somewhere in the vortex of Time and Space, the TARDIS travels without a care in the world.

THOK!

"Read 'em and weep, Saotome," Rory said, as he hits dead center at the dart board.

Ranma looks up from his martial arts magazine, 'Black Belt Monthly', as he lounges on a nearby lounge chair.

"What?"

"You're not the only one skilled in something," Rory said. "I am still the king of darts where I come from…"

And then, Rory made a fatal mistake.

"Can you top that?" Rory asked.

"Rory, don't," Amy said.

Too late.

"I'll try," Ranma said, as he gets up from his seat. "You want me to top what you just did."

"Yes, I would like to see that."

With a shrug, Ranma picks up a handful of darts. Without hesitating, he throws the handful of darts at the dart board.

THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK-!

"That should do it," said Ranma, as he sits back down to resume reading his magazine.

"What the hell was that?" Rory said. "You didn't even bother to take aim-"

"Uh-hum," Amy said, as she tapped her husband on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Rory said, as Amy points out a perfect 'Smiley Face' pattern on the dart board.

"What the-?"

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Usagi were quietly taking scans of Amy without anyone's knowledge.

"This confirms it," Usagi said, as she points out the details with a pin. "Whoever did this was not only familiar this type of duplication, but would be particularly familiar with Amy's anatomy."

The Doctor mulls over Usagi's words. When the Universe had reset itself, when Krona the Oan created a scenario where the Doctor would end up becoming the very instrument to the Universe's destruction, the original Melody Pond was erased from the new timeline, but would be reborn, thanks to as Amy and Rory's child, as per Usagi's wish via the Silver Millennium Crystal. However, instead of being conceived upon Rory and Amy's honeymoon night in the TARDIS, there is now no sign that Amy was ever pregnant. And since undoing the power of the Silver Millennium was nearly impossible, there was only one reason for the unusual medical sensors…

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Usagi said, almost on the verge of tears. "We sacrificed MY Melody in order to give the Universe a second chance. I promised her that she can live again someday."

The Doctor nods his head. Only those connected to Time on an intimate level can remember alternate timelines and no-longer-in-existence people…

"Usagi, I-"

Suddenly, the TARDIS is rocked.

"What the hell is that?" Amy said, as everyone turned towards the central control panel of the TARDIS.

"Solar Flare activity," Usagi said. "It's a strong one."

"But…how is that possible?" Rory asked. "We're in the time stream; we shouldn't be effected by anything, right?"

"Time travel is not like what you see in television and films, Rory," the Doctor said. "For one, we're simply moving temporarily, not spatially. So, unless we're moving outside of normal space, which we were not, the effects of anything happening to us would be the same as getting stuck with a knife, and getting pricked by a pin, but we're still getting hurt-"

WHOOM!

The TARDIS shakes violently.

"We'll have to land, Doc," Ranma said. "At least, we should land somewhere until the TARDIS can compensate for all this solar flare activity."

"Right," the Doctor said, as he pulls a switch on the control panel. "Hang on-!"

With yet another jolt, the TARDIS tumbles towards the Earth…

As always the case, the Doctor and his companions find themselves in a sticky situation.

"I can't believe it!" Rory said, as he sees the TARDIS sinks into the ground. "We lost the TARDIS!"

"Relax, Rory," Amy replied. Ever since they found themselves on an island, situated between England and the Ireland, she wondered why there was a toxic pit unattended. In fact, Amy wondered why the TARDIS chose to land on an island that was a toxic pit to begin with, even taken into consideration how the solar storms were wrecking havoc on her navigation instruments…

"Yes, relax," the Doctor said, although he was anything but relaxed. "I'm sure will get her out of there…somehow."

"Let's see," Ranma said, as he scanned the island with his Tricorder (disguised as a cellphone device). "Well, I got news, and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Usagi asked.

"The TARDIS is alive and well, and accessible in the lower catacombs."

"What's the bad?" Rory asked nervously.

"The entire island is unstable, and is going to sink into the sea in a matter of hours."

"That sounds bad," Amy replied.

"Well, I see nothing to prevent us from recovering our dear TARDIS," the Doctor said, as he notices a side door to the castle that was a stone's throw above them. "We'll just ask the keeper of the castle access to the lower catacombs and be on our way."

"Don't forget to warn these guys, first," Usagi said, as she recalls a little known incident, back when she and Ranma first arrived to the 22nd century Earth, albeit due to a trap originally set for her husband by one of his rivals…

"That's right, you and Ranma used to live in this time," the Doctor said, as he climbed the stone stairs.

"Yep," Usagi replied.

"You lived in this century, Gino?" Amy asked.

"I did," Usagi said. "I was but seventeen years old when one of Ranma's friends-"

"Rivals, actually," Ranma replied.

"-had used a magical talisman on Ranma," Usagi said.

"MUST you use such archaic terms for a chronometric device?" the Doctor said disapprovingly.

"Doctor, if modern science cannot tell the difference between alien technology and magic, the default is magic."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know the axiom," the Doctor said. "But, any phenomenon that is seen has as 'supernatural' can be explained."

"Such as?" Rory asked.

"Gods are extra-dimension beings who took on physical form in order to best interact with lower lifeforms."

"Ghosts?" Amy asked.

"Ghosts are psychic resonances given form post-mortem, usually by strong emotional attachment."

"What about the after-life?" Ranma asked.

"Transdimensional shifting of said psychic resonances."

"What about the spirit?" Usagi asked.

"Cellular-generated electricity that is generated by the body's central nervous system, which has a unique frequency," the Doctor said smugly. "Face it; everything can be explained through science."

"You really know how to take the fun out of the Universe's secrets, Doctor."

The Doctor merely grinned, as he prepares to open the main door with his Sonic Screwdriver…

"Who the hell are you?" said a gruff, middle-aged, dark-haired woman.

"We are inspectors of this facility," the Doctor said, as he showed off his psychic paper to the lady.

"Yeah, we're 'inspectors'," Usagi said with shifty eyes. "Yeah…"

"Actually, the Doctor, myself and the one with the 'Meatball' hairstyle are the inspectors," Ranma said. "The redhead and her paramour are just tag-alongs."

"Hey, I resent that," Amy said. She was still bewildered by the use of "Gangers", which were plastic replicas of human people that acted as avatars for humans conducting dangerous operations, like handling acid waste…

"The fact of the matter is that the unusual nature of this place is being agitated by the solar flare activity," the Doctor said. "So, I want to make sure that everything is up to code."

The woman, named Miranda Cleaves, raises an eyebrow.

"Fine," Amanda said. "Follow me…"

"Wow," Usagi said, as she stared into a giant vat of milky goo. "I never get over how amazing this technology is…"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, from what I know, the creation of 'Gangers' is based upon two technologies: mind transference, developed by Dr. Armin Zola, and the physiology of the Autons."

"I heard of the Autons," Rory said. "They are a…plastic-based life-form."

"Yes, and they have been a thorn in my side for years," the Doctor said, as he peered into the vat. "In this day and age, the technology has been perfected enough to enable avatars for human operators to do dangerous jobs."

"Precisely," Miranda said with a sneer. "And because of your presence, are job of dealing with this toxic sewage that is contained on this island."

"A pity," Ranma said. "Could have been a nice vacation spot."

"Yeah, if you like being disposed of by acid," said a dark-haired man jokingly.

"Who are you again?" the Doctor asked.

"'Buzzer'," the man said.

"Charmed. And you're companions?"

"The name's 'Jimmy'," said the sandy-blond man. He then points to the body that was being formed within the vat. "And this lovely creature is the ganger of-"

"Auggh!" said the pony-tailed girl, as she bolts upright, fully clothed and operational.

"Jennifer, are okay?" Miranda asked.

"I'm fine," Jennifer said. "Jacking into the ganger is…well, weird."

"That's because you're thinking like a human, and not as a human using an avatar," Usagi said.

"You know, for a person with that ridiculous hairstyle of yours, you really know what you're talking about," Miranda said.

"Thanks, I think…"

"Doc, that solar flare storm is going to hit the planet within the few minutes," Ranma said, as he checked his Tricorder (which was disguised as a cellphone).

"Right," the Doctor said, as he turned towards Miranda forewoman. "Look, you have to evacuate this island before that storm hit."

"And be behind schedule?" Miranda said. "No."

"No?" Amy said. "But-"

"We have enough dampers to take on that storm's surge," Miranda said. "I say, we can continue working."

"But, what if this man is correct?" Buzzer said.

"Trust me. No bureaucrat will always one hundred percent correct…"

A hour later…

"Well, this is awkward," said Miranda, as she faced her ganger. In fact, everyone, save for Rory and Amy, had gangers staring at each other. Thanks to the Doctor being correct, a surge power ran through everyone, resulting in two things. One, the Gangers of the toxic

"Tell us what we DON'T know," Jimmy said.

"I can't deal with this," said Jennifer, as she ran out of the room.

"Wait!" said Jennifer, who ran out the cafeteria, after Jennifer…

"Okay, so, how are we supposed to tell who's who?" Rory said.

"Well, at least I can tell who's who," Ranma-onna said.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Since my…HER Jusenkyo curse can only affect biological matter, the one that can change into a girl is the real Ranma Saotome."

"You seem to be taking the news that you're not real rather well," Amy said.

"I'm real regardless of where I come from," Ranma said. "And besides, that's not going to stop me from chatting up the occasional 'chick', I want to."

"Yep, he's fine," Rory said.

"Of course we're fine," Usagi said, as she held Usagi her lap, between kissing sessions.

"Indeed," Other Usagi said, as she held her counterpart with one arm around the shoulder. "In fact, if I venture to guess, the gangers are…fully functional."

"Can't we deal with this situation seriously without being all pervy?" Miranda said.

"You're quite right," said the Doctor. "I have a theory on how this had happened."

"As do I," said the other Doctor. "From what I can venture, and I believe that my brilliant counterpart can attest to this, that the power surge juiced the ganger vat with enough energy to spontaneously generate a complete pattern of the original."

"Imprinting," Jimmy said. "Yeah, we heard that this was possible under extreme situations."

"Well, we're in an extreme situation," Ranma-onna said. "The question is now what to do with this information."

"What do you mean?" Jennifer said, as she returned to the cafeteria room. "Do you mean to destroy the Gangers?"

"No, that's not what I mean. But we should let the authorities know what happened."

"No," Jennifer said. "I won't let you kill me!"

Jennifer suddenly changes shape into a monstrous form.

"Jennifer, now calm down," Miranda said.

"No! I'm real!"

"Wait, where's Jennifer?" Rory said.

"She's DEAD!" Jennifer yelled. "I broke her neck!"

"Oh, dear," Amy said.

"Oh, Jennifer," Miranda said, as she and her ganger faced the rogue Ganger. "I knew you had issues, but you should not have done that."

"It won't matter after I absorb you, and then kill everyone here! And when the authorities arrive, they won't know the difference between me and the 'real' Jennifer-!"

"I'm sorry about this," the Doctor said, as he took his Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at the Jennifer ganger.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Ah!" Jennifer said, as she melted into a base version of a ganger. "No-!"

"Rory, you're with me," Ranma said, as he immediately exits the cafeteria, in order to find the real Jennifer's body. "Depending upon the injuries, we might be able to save a life."

"But how?"

"By me," Usagi said. "I am a healer, you know."

"Oh."

Although Jennifer did receive injuries from being attacked by her Ganger, there were not life threatening. Unfortunately, due to the acid eating away the island, the island was evacuated.

However, the real tragedy was about to occur, when both the toxic cleanup crew and the gangers were dropped off in England…

"What…what are you doing?" Amy said, as she stared at everyone, who was staring back at the others.

"Amy, dear," Usagi said, as she went to Amy. "You trust me, yes?"

"You're being creeping, Bunny…"

"Amy, we took readings of you over these past months, and, well, we contend that you had been pregnant," the Doctor said.

"Yes, well, it was a false alarm, silly."

"Amy, being a doctor and experienced mother, you would have had signs of having a pregnancy for a while," Usagi said. "Eventually, your bio-chemical process would eventually go back to normal."

"Okay…"

"Wait, you're saying that Amy is STILL pregnant?" Rory asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "And no."

"Pardon?"

"What we're trying to say that our Amy is…a Ganger," Usagi said.

"No, that's impossible. I'm real."

"Unfortunately, no," the Doctor said sadly, as he used his Sonic Screwdriver to temporarily destabilize Amy's form…

"No!" Amy said in surprise, as she collapsed unto the floor. "NOOOOOOO-!"

"Doctor!" Rory said, as he hesitantly goes to Amy-ganger's side. "Tell me what's going on!"

"It means that someone had replaced Amy, that's what," Ranma said.

"We…we don't know when, but it had to be after the wedding night," the Doctor said. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have had those unstable pregnancy readings."

"It also means something else," Usagi said, as turned away.

"What?" Rory asked in annoyance, as he turned to look at Usagi's back.

"It means that someone just ticked us off," Usagi said, as she turned to look back at Rory with Sith eyes (i.e. the color of orange-red), which, in spite of his anger, frightened him. "Even if Amelia Pond was not a close friend, what happened to Amelia is a clear message to all of us."

"And what message is that?"

"That it is time for war," the Doctor said. "And for once, that call will be answered."

"And Heaven, and Hell, help those who stand in our way," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "When a Good Man (or Princess) Goes to War"**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 14: "When a Good Man Goes to War" and "Let's Kill Hitler"**

* * *

(The following excerpt is taken from the diary of Reverend Mother Dr. River Song, member Orange Catholic Church's Order of Bene Gesserit, and head of "Special Record Keeping and Acquisition of Antiquities".)

September 2, 5212 CE

As I think back these many years, since finding myself stuck inside the master computer within "The Library", living in a purely bio-informational existence, I wonder if the sacrifices were worth it. To be sure, the reason why I haven't left the system just yet is because there is a wealth of knowledge that Dr. Moon, the Library's administrative program that monitors the AI that was patterned off of the memories of a long-since diseased young girl, is providing me. Even when I was an active member of the Church, I never had such extensive access to such a depth and breadth of knowledge. I figured that in a century or so from now, I will be confident enough to leave the virtual world for the real once. Thankfully, the problem with the flesh-eating, shadow spawning Vashta Nerada has long since pass, allowing the Library to be used again on a regular basis. And, believe it or not, I am content with being here in VR space for the time being. Then again, I would not have ultimately ended up here, had it not been for the Doctor being a major part of my life…

FLASHBACK!

With the knowledge of the real Amy Pond being kidnapped, the Doctor and his companions scoured the landscape, on Earth and beyond, no matter the era, in the hope of determining who kidnapped her, as well as where her present location is…

Late Fourth Age Period: Apocalypse.

The great Dark Lord of Apocalypse sipped his tea, even as the mayhem outside of his domicile raged.

"Sire!" yelled Desaad, advisor and chief torturer for Darkseid, as he hurried to his liege. The wormy little man nearly tripped over his own "friar tuck" outfit.

"The traitor is here-!"

BA-THOOM!

The Moon Princess, known as "Sailor Cosmos", floats into the inner domicile of the Dark Lord of Apocalypse, as Darkseid sits down his tea.

"Lord Darkseid," Sailor Cosmos said, as she lands on her feet.

"Moon Princess," Darkseid said.

"How DARE you address your master in a familiar tone!" Desaad said, as he confronted Sailor Cosmos.

Without bothering to look at Darkseid's chief torturer, Sailor Cosmos's eyes flashed.

"Ack!" Desaad said, as he was turned into an "Apoko-rat".

"Screech!" Desaad-rat hissed, but made no move to do anything towards the Moon Princess.

"I see that your mastery over biological matter is still supreme," Darkseid said.

"I am a goddess-level magus, Dark Lord," Sailor Cosmos said. "But I am not here for small talk."

"No, you are not," Darkseid said, as he stood up, before facing the rest of his planet, from the vantage point of his citadel through an expansive window. He then clasped his hands behind his back.

"I know that you seek the child and her mother. And I must say that you coming here is a risky endeavor on your part."

"And if you know anything about the child and her mother, you know that I am willing to deal with you, if you have something to do with their kidnapping," Sailor Cosmos said. "And if I wanted to, I could have brought my husband Ranma with me, if I didn't think you would not help me in my in my quest."

"Humph. So why should I tell you who is responsible for the reason why you are here now?"

"Simple. You know that both Apocalypse and New Genesis exists outside of normal space-time, which means that anyone who is 'time traveling' will not escape your notice. You also know that that the Moon Princess that is standing before you is from your future. You know that the Fifth Age is coming, and that there is a good chance that you and the rest of the so-called 'New Gods' will go away. And you also know that any attempt to prevent your demise at the hands of the Dark Princess, the living embodiment of Entropy, will fail…"

Pause.

"If you help me, I will make sure that you are reborn, since it is within my power to do so."

"And if I do not acquiesce to your request?"

"Then I will make sure that no one remembers you or your legacy when you Fall, and that is a bigger threat to your ego than a mere defeat at the hands of your enemies," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Humph."

BA-THOOM!

Just then, the remaining members of the Furies of Apocalypse, led by Granny Goodness, fall into the domicile.

"There is my wayward student," Granny said, as she grips her Atomic Mace. "You have been a naughty young lady-"

Without saying a word, Sailor Cosmos unleashed her Omega Beam, which shot from her eyes, angled away and then back toward Granny Goodness and her Furies.

ZAARRRKKK!

"So, can I count on your assistance?" Sailor Cosmos said, as what was left of the Furies of Apocalypse dissipated.

"You do know that it takes a lot of effort to get my minions back to where I like them to be," Darkseid said.

"You would have done the same for failing to stop me from seeing you, Dark Lord," Sailor Cosmos said with a shrug.

"And I see that you have mastered the Omega Effect as well, without the side effects," Darkseid said, referring to his visage.

"Had no choice," Sailor Cosmos said. "As you know, one day, Chaos will rise again, released from the Galaxy Cauldron, the birthplace of all stars in the Universe. When I learned of future, I decided that I would do everything in my power to keep Chaos in check, including harnessing power that no one being is meant to control."

"I see…"

Pause.

"You will find the child and the mother to be at 'Demon's Run', circa 51st century, Earth standard," Darkseid said, as he hands over one of his "Father Boxes" to the Moon Princess. "All the information you will need to know will be within that Father Box, the one that I have just given you."

"Thank you," Sailor Cosmos said with a nod. "And you have my word that you will existence in the Fifth Age…somehow."

And, with that, Sailor Cosmos disappears, thanks to activating her "Sailor Teleport".  
"Humph," Darkseid said, as he turns towards a certain rat. With the glowing of his eyes, Desaad is restored.

FLASH!

"Thank you, Master!" Desaad said. "Now, we should do something about this outrage-"

"We will do nothing that is already going to be done to the Moon Princess," Darkseid said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am very much aware that if and when the child and her mother are rescued from their confinement, the Moon Princess will know the truth about the destiny of that child, as well as the destiny of the child that Time has forgotten…"

Pause.

"And I know that one of those children will become Sailor Chaos, the one that Sailor Cosmos fears the most in all Creation!"

A short time later…

FWOOSH!

"Ah, there you are," the Doctor said, as all eyes turned towards the arriving Sailor Cosmos. "We located Amy and the baby-"

"Demon's Run," Sailor Cosmos said. "I was told this by…an old friend."

"WHO did you see?" Ranma asked.

"Does it matter?"

"It does, if it makes our search easier. I mean, you try dealing with the Khunds, the Kree, the Weeping Angels, Cybermen, the Atraxi or a number of characters or races that could have known what happened to the other Amy and her baby."

"Look, all I can say is that I went to someone who knew what was going on, okay?" Sailor Cosmos said tiredly.

"Was it Krona?"

"No, and I'm done with this conversation, Ranma," Sailor Cosmos said, as she rubbed her forehead.

"You seem…worse for wear," Rory said. "I…I haven't gotten my full medical practitioner's license yet, but I am still a nurse. I can-"

"Thanks, but I need time to be alone for a bit."

"Okay…"

"Can I come with you?" Amy-ganger asked. She was still trying to get a hold of the notion that she was a plastic doppelganger of the real Amy Pond, and that she was psychically and physiologically link to her. In fact, she could tell that Amy has already given birth to her and Rory's daughter…

"Sure, if you want," Sailor Cosmos said. "I…I could use the company."

"What about me?" Ranma asked.

"I can use your help in formulating a plan of action," the Doctor said. "And we might need help in extricating ourselves from where Amy and the child is held up…"

Pause.

"And we can also formulate a plan of action with the Last Roman Centurion, eh?" the Doctor said with a grin.

"Really?" Rory said in surprise. "I thought you had me run around in that Roman getup for show."

"Oh, come on now. How can we put the fear in the enemy without coming up with a proper legend?"

"Besides, we can always use 'cannon fodder'," Ranma said jokingly.

"Hey, I resent that…"

A short time later, Usagi was soaking in a hot bath with Amy-ganger.

"This feels SO good," Usagi said with a sigh. She turned towards Amy-ganger.

"Thanks for joining me in the bath."

"You're welcome, I guess," Amy-ganger said. "Although, I am surprised that you would want me to join you, considering that, well…"

"I am telling you, whoever had you made can't use you to spy on us," Usagi said. "The Doctor and I fixed that problem when we made a device for you to wear around your neck."

"Ah, yes," Amy-ganger said, as she felt her medallion, which sat around her neck. "Thanks for that…"

"You're welcome."

"So, what is really bothering you?" Amy-ganger asked.

"I'm…that transparent?"

"Whatever I am today, I have known you for a long time, when you, Ranma and the Doctor fell from the sky in this blue box, back when I was just a little girl staying over my aunt and uncle's home, with my Mum and Dad," Amy-ganger said.

Usagi looks away, and then back at Amy-ganger.

"Amy, I don't know how to say this," Usagi said, as she turned to face Amy-ganger. "We had first met when you did not have parents, and had been orphaned."

"What?"

"Aye," Usagi said. "You wouldn't remember the original timeline, due to the threats to Time and Space that was going on at that time…"

Pause.

"But, you and I shared a life together, first as friends, and then as parents to a daughter."

Amy-ganger turned her head slightly askew.

"You're serious."

"Yes, I am."

"But, you're a woman."

"True, but with a little bit of magic, like my 'Disguise Pen', I can become male, although, at that first time we met, I had regenerated into a male body when I was seriously injured when the TARDIS crashed on your doorstep. It took me a while to develop the power necessary to shift back into my regular self."

"But, if what you are saying is true, then why do I not remember?"

"When we dealt with the crisis infecting Time and Space, everything was restored to normal, with you being with Rory, having never been with me to begin with."

"You mentioned a child that you…and I supposedly had," Amy-ganger said. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Melody…Melody Pond," Usagi said. "She was such a cute, little girl and all…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately, in order to stabilize the timeline, Melody was the last of the temporal paradoxes that had to be…rectified," Usagi said sadly. "I didn't want her to disappear, so I decided to send her to a place where she can live out her life to the fullest, even if I or you can ever see her again…"

Pause.

"And the worse part of it all was that no one besides you, the Doctor and Ranma will ever know that Melody as ever existed," Usagi said as she sniffed tearfully.

"I'm…sorry," Amy-ganger said, as she comforted Usagi. "I didn't know."

"You wouldn't. But, I thank you for the sentiment…"

As Usagi and Amy-ganger comforted each other, the mysterious Eye-patch Lady sees all of this through Amy-ganger's eyes, after all…

"How interesting that you should remember the Melody Pond you abandoned," said the Eye-patch Lady with a sneer, before disconnecting the link between her and Amy-ganger. "It's just too bad for you that the Melody Pond you abandoned did not forget about the choice YOU made…"

Pause.

"And the Doctor and Ranma Saotome will pay the price for that choice!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I will confess that when I had started this story, the big reveal as to the true identity of River Song had yet to be made. On the other hand, I didn't want to scrap this story altogether because of that reveal. So, without further ado, here is what we know so far (as far as the continuity of this story meshes with canon "Doctor Who":  
**

**1) When the Doctor, Ranma and Usagi (aka "Sailor Moon") first met "Amelia Pond", it was after their latest regeneration, where the Doctor regenerated into his 11th incarnation, while Ranma regenerated into a girl, while Usagi regenerated into a boy. How Ranma and Usagi deals with this regeneration will be elaborated upon in the next chapter.  
**

**2) The Amelia Pond that the trio meets is not the same Amelia Pond that is in this story, due to the slow decay of the Universe, both spatially and temporally, caused by fissures in space-time due to the initial destruction of the latest incarnation of the TARDIS. As a result, the first Amelia was an orphan living with her aunt in Leadsworth, England. Upon meeting the Doctor and his companions during this particular iteration of the timeline, Amelia leads a different life. For one, Amelia grows up to be an actual police woman, after serving an initial stint in London, rather than a "Kiss-o-gram Girl", thanks to being inspired by her love for "Gino Moon" (aka male version of Usagi, who grew up with Amelia, and became a romantic rival of Rory Williams). Later, the pair have an intimate tryst, resulting in Amelia, now Amy, getting pregnant. On the day Amy would have told Gino of the news, Gino unintentionally disappears with the Doctor and Ranma, who were still working out the kinks of the newly-revised TARDIS. With Gino's absence, Rory took on the responsibilities to be there for Amy and her child: Melody Pond (named after Gino's favorite "Hello Kitty" character). So, when the Doctor and company return, a few years had passed, and Amy was prepared to marry Rory, with Rory being prepared to take on the responsibilities of being husband and step-father.  
**

**3) Pretty much nothing is different in the first season of Amy's encounter with the Doctor, except that she had to tell Usagi that not only was she going to get married to Rory, while dealing with the fact that the love of her life was really a female, but that "Gino" was a father. Unfortunately, this was while Usagi was a hostage of the rogue alien Guardian "Krona" (of "Green Lantern" fame). Later, it would turn out that Krona and Usagi were involved, although the Usagi that Krona had met was a mind-controlled agent named "Bunni", a Fury and servant of the evil Darkseid. In retaliation for being duped, Krona decided to use the Doctor's TARDIS to restart the Universe, so that his Fall could be undone. In the end, Krona was stopped, and the Universe was reinitialized. More details on exactly how will be forthcoming in the next few chapters, when the story of River Song is elaborated, and how she is connected to the enigmatic foe known only as "Eye-patch Lady", whom you know as "Madame Kavorkian". But I will tell you this: both River Song and Madame Kavorkian are both "Melody Pond". More on that, later.  
**

**4) Finally, speaking of River Song, her story is FAR from over. For one thing, the River Song that met her "end" claims to be a regeneration of Ranma Saotome via "Lady Cassandra Saotome-Smith" (the amalgam of Lady Cassandra O' 17 and Ranma's girl body). The explanation will be elaborated upon in a herculean way...I hope.  
**

**As always, C&C are welcome. I really would like the feedback, but insulting criticism will be deleted. Until next time...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 15: "When a Good Man Goes to War" and "Let's Kill Hitler" (II)**

* * *

_Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won but the child is lost._

Melody Pond ("A Good Man Goes to War", The Diary of Dr. River Song)

Hours later, at Demon's Run, Madame Kovarian looked at Amy Pond, as she says words of encouragement to her child in the medical ward.

"Do not worry, my darling daughter," Amy said gently. "You father and our friends will be here to rescue us."

And then, Amy kisses her child…

"It's time," Kovarian said evenly.

"I need more time, you heartless witch!" Amy said.

"What I do is merciful. I'm saving this child for a bigger role."

"You are going to use MY child as an assassin against the Doctor, right?" Amy asked. "How is that merciful?"

"The Doctor is a dangerous nuisance, who, left unchecked, risks the very existence of the Universe itself," Kovarian said. "And the only person who will be capable of ridding this menace is…Melody Pond."

"I won't let you use or hurt her," Amy said defiantly.

"You do not have a choice in the matter," Kovarian said, as she motions her guards to remove Amy away from Melody Pond, so that the child could be made ready for the first part of a diabolical plot, courtesy of the Silence, whose mission was to prevent the Question from being answered.

"No," Amy said. "NOOOOOOOO-!"

Later, at the Maldovarium, an intergalactic bar, its blue, heavyset owner was being interrogated by Kovarian.

"If you know that the Doctor and his merry band are on their way to Demon's Run, why even bother to come to me?" said Maldovar, as he counted his money.

"We came here for intelligence, of course," said the dark-skinned Colonel Manton, head of his contingent of the Anglican Marines. The Anglican Church and the Orange Catholics were rivals, even in this day and age. At any rate, the Anglican Church felt that the Doctor was too much of a threat to all, considering that it was the TARDIS's destruction that caused the fissures within the Universe to occur at random across space and time. Thus, Colonel Manton would lend his support in what will be known as "The Battle of Demon's Run"…

"Good for you!" Maldovar said. "But, I can give you a bit of advice: do NOT pick a fight with the Doctor. It won't end well."

"He is just one man."

"Yes, but he's a man with many friends and a great number of favors to call in," Maldovar said. "And, if that is not enough to convince you to back away from this foolishness, then consider what just happened to that Cyber Fleet that 'mysteriously' blew up a few weeks ago in the next sector."

"The Anglican Marines will not back off from a challenge-"

Kovarian raises her hand to silence her subordinate.

"Actually, I've come to you because I know that there is a good chance that you will run into the Doctor soon, if not already," Kovarian said, as she leans forward in her seat. "So, just in case, tell the Good Doctor that if he wants his friend Amy and her child safe and secure, he can turn himself over to ME."

"What would you do to him, if you did have him, madame?" Maldovar asked evenly.

"Execute him, of course," Kovarian said. "Only then will the Universe be rid of such a pest…"

Kovarian takes another sip of her drink, and gets up.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Maldovar," Kovarian said, as she turned to walk away.

"Tell me this, Madame Kovarian," Maldovar said. "Are you really going after the Doctor to prevent the Question from being answered, or are you doing this because of what you lost?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kovarian said wearily.

"Oh, come now. I am a business man who got where he has gotten by knowing where the wind blows, and, from what I know, you have a personal stake in the demise of the Doctor than a professional one…"

Pause.

"You are a lost child of Time, a daughter of a union that can never be but once was, and your revenge against the Doctor is delightfully, how we say, theatrical?" Maldovar said.

"If you know that the power that I possess is one that can shake the pillars of the Heaven, something that you would be very wise to remember," Kovarian said.

"But, of course," Maldovar said. "I am nothing more than a spectator in this opera of yours."

"We'll see, Mr. Maldovar."

And, with that, Madame Kovarian leaves the establishment with Colonel Manton and his men in tow…

"Well, I better get out of here before HE shows up," Maldovar said, just as the familiar whine of the TARDIS could be heard in the background. "Oh, no. NO. Not NOW-!"

A short time later, en route to Demon's Run, Madame Kovarian is paid a visit from a familiar face…

"I want the latest coordination manifest as soon as we touch base," Kovarian said, as she walks down the corridor of her ship, with Colonel Manton on hand. "And then, prepare for battle."

"Mum?" Manton said.

"I have no doubt that the Doctor will attack within the next 24 hours," Kovarian said. "In the meantime, I will rest a bit."

"Very well," Manton said.

After Kovarian closes the door behind her, she flicks on the lights and-

"Hello, sister," said River Song, as she lazily lounges on Kovarian's recliner.

"You," Kovarian sneered. "I would ask you how you bypassed the security systems to get to here, but I would be wasting my time."

"Considering what you are about to do, I think I am entitled to a free hand," River said, as she stands up. "There is still time to change this course of action."

"You and I both know that we're dealing with a fixed point in time," Kovarian said, as she goes over her series of personal access data devices ("PADDs") on her desk. "So, get on with it. I have a busy schedule."

"That's all I have to say," River Song said. "Although, I do wonder what would happen if Mother knew the truth about 'Melody Pond'."

"The 'truth'?" Kovarian said, as she turned towards River. "Do you think that Amelia Pond will understand that she has two daughters, both of whom are named 'Melody Pond', with one being lost because the Doctor had reset the Universe? Or, do you think she would understand that it was the Moon Princess that she fell in love first before Rory Williams…?"

Pause.

"How about this: do you think Amelia Pond would accept a daughter who not only kidnapped and replaced her with a 'Ganger', but that will use her other daughter as a weapon for revenge against the Doctor?" Kovarian said.

"Do you think any of this is easy for me?" River said. "I truly want to hate you for what you have done…what you will do to me, but I know you TOO much to feel nothing but pity for you."

"You know me?" Kovarian said mockingly. "What do you know?"

"I know that the Moon Princess, in an effort to prevent your erasure from existence, struck a deal with a malevolent entity called Trickster to save your life, in exchange for increasing the level of chaos in the Universe," River Song said. "What she never knew was that Trickster's means of doing so meant that he would turn you over to the Silence, knowing that they would be interested in you for your connection to the Silver Millennium, and for the fact that the Moon Princess sided with the Doctor against them, by exposing them to the world in 1969..."

Pause.

"Nevertheless, you were raised by these aliens, as an emissary between them and potential allies, in the hopes that you could one day replace the Moon Princess, and thus restore their place on Earth," River said. "But you wanted revenge for you being abandoned by your mother, as well as vengeance against the Doctor for restarting the Universe, thereby erasing your timeline. So, you decided to use another Melody Pond as an instrument for that vengeance, in a rather poetic manner…"

Pause.

"Have I got that thus far?" River said.

"I'm impressed," Kovarian said. "Then, let me return the favor, by explaining to you what I know about you…"

Pause.

"I know that I will succeed in completing my plan to kill the Doctor while breaking Mother's heart," Kovarian said. "I KNOW that you will be the instrument in implementing that plan, and that, at a certain point in time, you and Cassandra Saotome-Smith, the Duchess of Ealing would merge as one person, thereby allow Ranma Saotome to sacrifice his life in order to seal away a terrible evil. I also understand that because you and Cassandra became as one, two things occurred. One, you became a Lord of Chaos, and, two, Saotome's affections for the Moon Princess has become your own, somewhat…"

Pause.

"How incestuous, you are."

"I am not the Moon Princess' daughter; you are," River Song said. "But I would have sought to protect her for what she had to do in order to contain the Weeping Angels on Alfava Metraxis, which she did for 400 year, allowing the last of the Alphans to escape their homeworld."

"How disgustingly noble," Kovarian sneered. "Mother would rather stop alien psychopaths than to save her own daughter."

"You know that the Moon Princess wouldn't just abandon you."

"Well, she DID, and she and the Doctor will pay for that decision," Kovarian said. "Now, if there is nothing further, you can leave now…SISTER."

River takes a step back.

"I hope you will come to your senses someday," River said, as she fades from view.

"Only with the death of the Doctor, along with Mother's neck as the necklace of guilt, will I be satisfied," Kovarian sneered. Angered was she that her own Crescent Moon Mark briefly appeared, confirming her status as the daughter of the Moon Princess…

"The life that should have been mine is gone, so now the Universe will face my wrath," Kovarian said. "This, I promise you…Doctor. You and Mother both!"

Later, after the Doctor, his companions and allies took Colonel Manton's troops and the Headless Monks by surprise, the Doctor makes an ultimatum.

"Now, this is what we're going to do," the Doctor said, as he confronts Colonel Manton. "I will tell you to give the order of the holdouts to…run away."

"What?" Manton said.

"Yes, I want you to be known as 'Colonel Runway'," the Doctor said angrily. "I want your name to be associated with the act of using those that I care about the most. You know, as a moral hazard for young children to learn from."

"What a pity, that a good man can only function when abiding by the rules of engagement," said Kovarian, as she was flanked by Silurian (i.e. reptilian) soldiers. The Doctor was able to use Ranma's connections with the Silurian princess, now posing as a hunter of evil men, to gather up an army to fight for the Doctor.

The Doctor slowly turned to face Kovarian, knowing instinctively that she was in charge of the entire operation.

"Madame Kovarian, I presume," the Doctor said.

"Doctor," Kovarian said. She then glanced around the room.

"I see that the Moon Princess and her paramour are not around to witness your victory."

"They are making sure that a friend of ours is safe and secure," the Doctor said, as he slowly walks up to face the emissary of the Silence. "But you and I have much to discuss right now…"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16: "When a Good Man Goes to War" and "Let's Kill Hitler" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma, Rory, Usagi and Other Amy arrive at the medical ward, where Amy was being held…

Amy immediately turns upon hearing a banging on the door to her room.

"Stand back!" Amy said, as she picked up a thermometer to defend herself. "I'm…armed-!"

SHOOP!

"Oh, be quiet," Ranma said, as he and his fellows entered the room. "We KNEW you were in the position to defend yourself."

"Hey, don't blame me for trying, you know!"

"Hey," Rory said, as he stood took one long look at his wife…his REAL wife.

"Hey, there," Amy said, as she drops her medical instrument and rushes over to hug Rory.

"I got you, babe…"

"But, Rory, they got our baby-!"

"No, they don't," Usagi said, as she carried Amy's child in arms. "We have her."

"Melody!" Amy said, as she went to Usagi, who handed Amy's child to Amy. "Oh, my precious…"

"'Melody'?" Rory said.

"Yeah, after Mels," Amy said, as she cuddled her new-born. She then noticed the presence of Other Amy.

"Wait, you-!"

"Um, hello," Other Amy said weakly.

"Stay away from us!"

"Amy, don't," Rory said. "It wasn't her fault that this happened."

"Yeah, she didn't know about any of this, since she was a 'plant', thanks to the Silence," Ranma said. "Chill…"

"Amy, it's okay," Usagi said, as she tried to hide the pain of her loss…

"We better get to the rendezvous site, so we can get the hell out of here," Ranma said. "I don't trust Madame Kovarian."

"But…we won, right?" Rory said.

"Considering how sophisticated this operation is, I would expect her to be a sore loser," Ranma said.

It turned out that Ranma would be correct after all…

A short time later, the Headless Monks were swarming the facility at Demon's Run. Not even the lizard-like Silurian allies, who participated in the Battle of Demon's Run, thanks to Princess Vastra's friendship with the Doctor, could withhold the onslaught. After all, how can you fight an empowered being that has no head?

"My regiment needs to fall back," Vastra said, as she, her faithful companion Jenny, and the Sontarian Commander Strax limped back to where the TARDIS was being shielded away from the Doctor and everyone else. Jenny was the younger sister of the time-traveling Victorian Miss Gwyneth Cooper, who was a member of the modern Torchword organization. In fact, both Vastra and Jenny were associates of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, of which Ranma and Usagi were a part of.

"We almost lost our lives trying to make it back here," Jenny said, as she rested her sword.

"However, we did manage to take down a few bodies on the way here," Strax said. "It is a pity that I can never see the look of fear in the eyes of this enemy, since said enemy has no head."

The Doctor turned away from a smirking Madame Kovarian, to check on Ranma and Usagi's progress on the barrier that was keeping the TARDIS contained.

"Ranma?" the Doctor asked.

"This shield is too strong," Ranma said, as he was feeling the pressure of the force field.

"Don't you know some magic kung fu or something?" Rory yelled.

"Ranma could take down the shield now, but it would mean killing everyone around him," Usagi said, as she quickly performed her computations on her hand-held computer.

"That bad?"

"That bad."

"Doctor, we have to get out of here," Amy pleaded, as she held her baby.

The Doctor immediately turned towards Madame Kovarian, who stood there smirking.

"Call them off," the Doctor demanded. "Or-"

"Or you will KILL me?" Kovarian said with smirk. "You could, you know. Be the warrior that you are, rather than the healer you pretend to be."

"Why are you doing this?" Other Amy said.

"Revenge," Kovarian said. "The Doctor is a threat regardless, but I will take special pleasure in seeing his end…"

Pause.

"And YOUR usefulness is at an end," Kovarian said, as she takes out a sonic pen, and uses on Other Amy.

PLOOP!

"No!" the Doctor yelled, as Other Amy returned to her natural state as plastic goo. He then looked at Kovarian with murderous rage, only to have Ranma hold him back.

"No, let me go!"

"Doctor, this is what Madame Kovarian wants," Ranma said.

"Brilliant deduction, although I would have expect the Moon Princess to speak up by now," Kovarian said, as she turned towards Usagi, who looks away in shame.

"Humph. Coward."

"But why me and Melody?" Amy said. "Why are we special?"

"It is because of what Melody is, and what she represents," River Song said, as she stepped forward from the shadows.

"So, you decided to join this fight after all?" Rory said angrily. "It's a bit late, yes?"

"Actually, I am here to end this," River said, as she produced a glowing, bright blue ball, and tosses it over her shoulder, just as the Headless Monks were about to attack the Doctor and everyone else…

BOOOM!

The chi sphere vaporized the Headless Monks closest to the attack, while the remaining were knocked off their feet.

"Whoa," Jenny said.

"A Happo-Daiken?" Ranma said in surprise.

River then turned towards Kovarian.

"Call off the others," River said.

"Not until I get what I want," Kovarian said.

"WHAT…do you WANT?" the Doctor said.

"I want the baby."

"You can't have my baby!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah, we won't let you," Rory said, as he stepped forward to confront Kovarian directly. "Who the hell do you think you are-?"

"Rory, stay back!" Usagi yelled.

Kovarian points her right index finger, and let loose a stream of lightning at Rory, sending him backwards.

ZZZAAARK!

"No!" Strax said, as he discharged his weapon, only to have Kovarian block the weapons fire with her left palm. When Strax hesitated, Kovarian willed his weapon to her hands.

FLIP!

SNATCH!

"Nice rifle," Kovarian said, just as she was about to aim it at Cleric Lorna Bucket of the Gamma Forests. "Now, for the traitor-"

"Sister, you made your point," River said, as she stepped into Kovarian's line of sight. "They will cooperate."

"Cooperate?" Amy said.

"Yes," River said, as her eyes glowed, causing everyone to freeze in place.

PING!

Ranma was already prepared to get out of River's trap was stopped by-

"Usagi?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Allow River to do what she must," Usagi said sadly. "Otherwise, a paradox will occur…"

"Huh?"

"I'll take the baby now," Kovarian said, as she stepped forward, and removed the child from the arms of a now crying Amy. She then turned towards the Doctor.

"I won, after all," Kovarian said with a nasty smile. "Be seeing you…"

And, with that, Kovarian and baby Melody disappear, as well as the remaining Headless Monks, in a shower of light.

With a sigh, River Song snaps her finger.

"NOOOOO!" Amy screamed.

"How could you!" the Doctor yelled at River. "I KNEW I couldn't trust you!"

Tiredly, River turned towards Lorna.

"In your language, what would 'Melody Pond' translate into?" River asked.

"In my language, it would be…'River Song'," Lorna said, as realization came to all who was left of the Battle of Demon's Run.

"You're the Time Child that the Doctor referred to," Vastra said.

"But who was that formidable woman that stopped us?" Strax asked.

"Yes, you referred to her as 'sister'," the Doctor said, as he began to calmed down. "Explain."

"I can," Usagi said. "Kovarian is…my daughter, as well as Amy's."

"What?" Ranma said. "But…how?"

"Wait, Melody becomes her AND River?" Amy said.

"Please explain what's going on," Rory said, as he manages to stand up.

Usagi quickly explained how, in a previous iteration of the timeline, Amy and a male version of Usagi had been intimate, with Amy giving birth to the original Melody Pond. However, once the timeline was fixed, Melody Pond could no longer exist without causing a paradox. So, Usagi saved Melody's life with the help of an angel, who would take her to a safe place. Only Usagi remembered that the original Melody Pond had ever existed.

"Unfortunately, Usagi didn't know that the angel was really the chaos entity known as 'The Trickster'," River said. "Instead of taking her to a safe place, the Trickster gave Melody over to the Silence. As a result, you have Madame Kovarian."

"But why would they want…Kovarian?" Amy said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Madame Kovarian is the daughter of the Moon Princess, and is an heir to the House of Serenity," River said. "When Usagi broke the pact allowing the Silence carte blanche to control Earth behind the scenes, they decided to use Kovarian to continue to justify their claim to renew the pact."

"As well as use her anger at what I did as a weapon," the Doctor said. He then turned towards River.

"And your role?"

"For me, all this is the past. Our experiences in 1969 are a fixed point in time. Had Melody been saved-"

"A paradox would have occurred," the Doctor said tiredly. "It is times like these that I wish time travel was never allowed…"

Broken hearted, Amy realized that getting back her daughter, and dealing with another daughter, will weigh heavily on her mind in the near term.

"What now?" said Commander Strax. "I never had to deal with…defeat before."

"We prepare for the other shoe to drop," the Doctor said. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Ranma, see to it that everyone is returned home, or wherever they want to go. I need time to think."

"Sure, Doc," Ranma said.

"Doctor?" Amy said.

"It'll be alright, Amelia," the Doctor said. He then turned towards River. If he had to guess, the next time he sees her might not be on good terms…

And, with that, the Doctor stepped into his trusty TARDIS, before it disappears into the time stream.

A few months later...

"Are you SURE we aren't going to get caught making words out of this…wheat field?" Rory said, as he stopped his car to let out his wife.

"No, I'm not," Amy said, as she gets out of the car. "But I figured that the Doctor would only get a message by doing something outrageous, since none of the usual channels seem to work."

Rory nods his head in reply. He and Amy went to UNIT and the John Smith Holdings Co. (the public front of the clandestine British government agency known as "Torchwood") in order to contact the Doctor. They even went to LINDA, a society and social network made up of fans of the enigmatic Time Lord, to get in touch with the Doctor. Thankfully, the president of LINDA, a guy named Elton, suggested that the best way to get a hold of the Doctor was by doing something outrageous, something that would be etched in history. Thus, one afternoon, Rory and Amy decided to drive around a farmer's field in order to write a message, one that could literally be seen from space…

"You know, we could have just use that number that Ranma and Usagi had given us for emergencies," Rory said, as he scratched the back of his head. "After all, they know them best."

"What?" Amy exclaimed, as she bobs Rory on the shoulder. "Why didn't ye say so-?"

Suddenly, the air around them picks up suddenly, as a familiar blue Police Box appears in the middle of the wheat field.

"He got our message!" Amy said happily, as she hugged her husband.

"I…I guess so," Rory said in a confuse manner.

The Doctor stepped out, wearing an overcoat but otherwise looking as dapper as usual.

"You know, you could have just called," the Doctor said, as he shows Amy and Rory a tabloid newspaper cover showing the message that Amy and Rory had just written.

"Well, you're a hard man to get a hold of," Amy said.

"Well, I needed time to think," the Doctor said. "But actually, I'm here because of this."

The Doctor points to the tabloid picture.

"Yes, our message."

"Look closely, Rory," the Doctor said.

"Look at the headlines," Amy said. "It reads 'Message Precedes Crashing of Alien Ship; Area Devastated by Subsequent Alien Invasion'."

"Something is about to land on top of us?" Rory said with alarm.

"Not if we can help it," Sailor Cosmos said, as she and Ronin step out of the TARDIS.

"Usagi?" Rory said. "Ranma?"

"Hey," Ronin said simply. "You ready for this?"

"Let's find out," Sailor Comos said.

"Okay, Amelia, Rory, stand back," the Doctor said, as a massive space fortress suddenly appears overhead, even as it begins to plummet towards the Earth.

"Rory," Amy said helpless.

"I know," Rory replied, as the intended events begin to unfold…

Hours later, the massive space fortress is escorted out of the area by UNIT, even as the TARDIS is on its way again.

"Well, that went well," Rory said, as he began to patch up Ronin's wounds, after he took off his commando-style mask. "But why the mask, Ranma?"

"Hey, I like being mysterious and all," Ranma said. "But think of it this way: at least I don't have to twirl around in order to wear MY costume."

"Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful," Usagi said, as she blow-dried her hair, after taking a quick shower.

"And she is, Rory," Amy said, who also showered up.

"Um, don't you think that you two shouldn't shower together?" Rory said. "I mean, you and Usagi were, well…"

"Nothing happened, silly," Usagi said. "All we did was shower together."

"Yeah, picture THAT in your mind, Rory," Ranma said, as he leans back in his seat.

"Huh," Rory said, as his mind went blank for a minute.

"Hey, hello?" the Doctor said, as he waved in Rory's face.

"Um, sorry?"

"You humans," the Doctor said. "I do confess that there was another reason for me to come here."

"Besides the near-alien invasion?" Amy said.

"Well, that was a side thing, but I was here for someone."

"And that would be…?"

"That would be ME," said a black woman, as she stepped from behind a column.

"Mels?" Amy and Rory said in unison.

"You know her?" the Doctor said.

"She's our best mate," Amy said. "In fact, she cemented Rory and me's relationship, after you disappeared that second time."

"I'm a bit of a romantic," Mels said, as she began to circle the TARDIS' main control panel.

"Wait a minute," Ranma said. "How did she get into the TARDIS without any of us knowing?"

"Ranma, I don't believe it," Usagi said, as she read Mels' aura. "Take a look at her. I mean, really take a look at her…"

Ranma frowns at first, as he read Mels' aura…

"No, way!" Ranma said. "I can't believe it!"

"Way, what?" Amy said. "What's going on?"

"Doctor?" Rory said.

"I think I know, but I'm not sure," the Doctor said. "But I do know that you've wanted to meet me for a long time."

"Actually, we met before," Mels said. She then looked at the TARDIS control panel, as she slyly placed her hand on one of the levers.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor said. "Get away from there-"

Mels suddenly pulls out a gun from her blouse.

"Not a single step, or the TARDIS gets it," Mels said.

"Mels!" Amy yelled.

"You're always causing trouble!" Rory said.

"But I made life interesting, no?" Mels said. "Amy is always talking about the Doctor being this wonderful time traveler, but does nothing about the men who has done wrong in this world."

"What do you propose?" the Doctor said.

"Well, let's start by doing the one thing that you could have done to save millions of lives," Mels said. "Let's kill Hitler!"

Tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 17: "When a Good Man Goes to War" and "Let's Kill Hitler" (IV)**

* * *

1938 CE: Berlin, Germany.

"Ah, this is THE life," said Chancellor Adolph Hitler, as he sipped his wine while listening to Wagner in his office. "Not only have I brought the German people back from the dustbin of history, but I have gained the respect of Germany's neighbors…"

Pause.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly, something big and blue careens into Hitler's officer in a heap.

CRASH!

"What?" Hitler said, as he and his aide fell backward from the crash. "What is THAT?"

The aide manages to take a look at the object before seemingly feinting.

"Oh-!"

THUMP!

"Nice showing German bravery, there," Hitler said. With a sigh, he picks up a phone while rummaging for his gun…

"Unbelievable!" the Doctor said, as he stepped out of the TARDIS. "You SHOT the TARDIS!"

"No, HE shot the TARDIS," Mels said, as she points at Ranma, who was dissembling Mels' weapon.

"No, YOU shot the TARDIS, when you refused to give up your gun," Usagi said. "And you honestly think that you could use a gun on us?"

"Well, it worked on THEM, you know," Mels said, as she points at Amy and Rory.

"That was because you had a real gun, Mels," Amy yelled.

"You know, we're done after this," Rory said. "We can't continue to babysit a psychopath."

"Hey, the only ones that practically raised me are you two," Mels said. "I was just some orphan girl raised by Amy's Mom and Dad…"

Mels then turned towards Usagi.

"And then SHE had to turn up, and took Amy away, breaking up our little trio," Mels said.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi said. "You and I just met."

"No, you and I didn't just meet. The last time we met, you were this bloke named 'Gino Moon' who inspired Amy to become a London copper or something before returning to Leedsworth as a local constable."

"Yeah, because you couldn't stay out of trouble," Amy said. "That had to count for something, yeah?"

"Well, it's too late for that, and I blame 'dumb bunny' for taking you away from me."

"Wow," Ranma said, as he turned towards Rory. "Imagine that. You have two women fighting over a woman who wasn't really a woman at the beginning of all this."

"We're NOT fighting!" Amy and Mels said in unison.

"And I still don't know what you're talking about, Mels," Usagi said.

"You know, I could use a drink," Rory said, as he held his head.

"You better hold that thought," the Doctor said, as he noticed Hitler. "Um, hello?"

"Yes, as much as your sordid story is fascinating, I want to know who you all are, and why are you here?" Hitler said, as he points his gun at the Doctor. "Well, I'm waiting-"

Hitler then sees Usagi.

"Baroness?" Hitler said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"'Baroness'?" the Doctor said in surprise. "You know my companion?"

"Of course I do," Hitler said with indignation. "Why would I address her as a baroness?"

"Um, hello," Usagi said with a nervous grin. "How are you doing?"

"Wait, is that Hitler?" Rory said.

"And why does he seem to be familiar with Usagi?" Amy said.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said with a groan. "I forgot about this…"

"Forgot what?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said. "Usagi had been a member of the Thule Society, under the alias 'Baroness Dr. Serena Von Mondkinder', aka 'The Butcheress'."

"WHAT?" Amy and Rory yelled in unison.

"And they think I'm the problem," Mels said in a snarky manner.

"Baroness, what is the meaning of this?" Hitler asked.

"My Leader, this is a bit complicated," Usagi said. "You see, well, I am not the same person you know."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, you see, I'm from the future, and-"

THOK!

"That's enough of THAT," Ranma said, as he carried a slumped Hitler next to the aide.

"He isn't dead, is he?" Amy asked.

"No, he appeared to be unconscious," Rory said.

"Of course he is," the Doctor said. "What Ranma did was to perform the classic 'Vulcan Nerve Pinch'."

"You mean, there's really a Vulcan Nerve Pinch-?"

"Wait a minute," Amy said, as she shook her head violently while waving her hands. "I want to know why Hitler is so familiar with Usagi?"

"Um, I got mixed up with a bad crowd?"

"Um, Nazis are not just some 'bad crowd'," Rory said.

"See what I mean?" Mels said.

"Shut up!" Rory and Amy said in unison.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. I just wanted to re-iterate that I'm not such a bad person after all…"

"Look, from 1936 to 1939, I was NOT myself," Usagi said. "In 1936, I got mixed up in a case that had resulted in me being brainwashed by the Thule Society."

"And that is…?" Amy asked.

"It was a cult that dealt with what you know as 'the supernatural'."

"Oh, that's right," Rory said. "Hitler was known to have been interested in the occult, and used some group to do research on stuff."

"Well, I was part of all that," Usagi said with a sigh. "The Thule Society knew who I was, and decided to use me as the means to search out others like me for recruitment for Hitler's 'Counter-Ghost Group', or the GGG. Thus militarized, the GGG were sent to acquire mystical artifacts of one form or another, which complimented Hydra's mission of pushing the envelope of super-science."

"So, what happened?" Amy asked. "The fact that you are here meant that you, well, um…"

"In spite of what I have done, I never had to face trial because there was enough evidence to support the claim that I was NOT in the right state of mind at the time of my actions. Also, because I was involved in the Third Reich as a senior officer, I was used as a double-agent for the Allied Powers. But, in the end, it took a presidential pardon from President John Kennedy to absolve me of my crimes against humanity, although it was only recently that the government of Israel did the same."

"Yeah, Sabra told me that she and other Jewish heroes and villains had gone after you when I was off-planet," Ranma said.

"Sabra told you what happened?" Usagi said.

"Yeah, she felt guilty going after you, because of our past relationship."

"Naturally," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes. "Look, what's done is done. And I really would suggest we talk about something else."

"I agree," Mels said with a Cheshire-like grin. "And I say, since we are here, we can save millions by killing Hitler."

"You can't just kill Hitler," the Doctor said.

"And why not?"

"Like it or not, Hitler is a key, historical figure in this timeline. If he does not fulfill his destiny, who knows what may come about? Would you, Rory and Amy cease to exist by changed circumstances? You have to think these through."

"Of course, Doctor," Mels said with a slow nod, as she spots the aide's gun. "I understand…NOT!"

With that, Mels rushes over to aide, pulls out his gun from his holster, and then prepares to shoot Hitler.

"Adios, Hitler!" Mels said, just as she was about to pull the trigger.

"No!" the Doctor said, as he moves to grab Mels hand. They struggle for a moment, when-

BANG!

"I will NOT be killed by the likes of you!" Hitler said groggily, as his smoking gun is lowered while he stands up. "Good thing I have more than one pistol, no?"

"I guess…I won't get the chance to make history, Doctor," Mels said, as she slumps over.

"Mels!" Amy said.

Rory, being the closest, decks Hitler in the jaw, knocking him out. Ranma takes the gun away from Hitler as he falls away.

POW!

"Mels!" Amy cried, as Mels was lowered to a nearby couch.

"It'll be okay," Usagi said, as she places a hand on Amy's left shoulder.

"How can she? She's dying."

"No, I won't," Mels said, as she begins to glow. "I'm regenerating."

"What?"

"Here she comes," the Doctor said.

"Did she just say that she's 'regenerating'?" Rory asked. "But I thought only Time Lords regenerate- oh."

"Oh, WHAT?" Amy asked in frustrated confusion.

"Mels is a Time Lord…right?"

"Mels is not a Time Lord," the Doctor said. "However, sufficient exposure to the energies of the fourth dimension can give someone the regenerative abilities of a Time Lord."

"It's true," Ranma said.

"YOU can regenerate?" Amy asked.

"Sure. So can Usagi. Remember that night, when you met girl me and boy Usagi?"

"I thought that it was because of your curse."

"No, Ranma had regenerated into a girl, and I, a boy, after nearly getting killed by the Time Lord known as Rassalon," Usagi said. "However, Ranma and I are skilled enough to manipulate the regenerated energies to the point of appearing anyway we want to. Naturally, we preferred to be the way we always are."

"Doctor, so you choice to look the way you do?" Amy said.

"You remember I told you about the Corsican, right?" the Doctor said.

"Oh. He…she wanted to try new forms, but you preferred to be surprised by your regeneration."

"Exactly," the Doctor said, as he turned to look at Mels. "Which means the way Mels look like now is not what she looked like when Amy gave birth to her…right?"

"Wait, Mels is our best mate," Amy said, as she looked at Mels. "And she's black…"

"And her name is…?"

"Melody. We named her after our daughter- oh."

"And there it is," Ranma said.

"Melody is OUR Melody?" Amy said. "Wha-?"

"You're our daughter?" Rory said.

"Yes, Dad," Mels said with a grin. "I'm surprise that it took now for you and Mom to figure out my true identity."

"Well, SOMEONE could have told us!" Amy yelled, as she turned to look the Doctor, then Ranma, and finally to Usagi.

"Would you get over yourself?" Ranma said. "So we didn't tell you RIGHT AWAY. Big deal. You know NOW…"

"Ranma, behave yourself," Usagi said. "Melody Pond is about to regenerate…"

"Into what?" Rory said, as the Doctor began to move Rory and Amy out of the way.

"Quiet, Dad," Mels said. "I'm trying to get together a new look-!"

Suddenly, a burst of golden light and dust flew from within Mels and outward.

"Get down!" the Doctor said, as everyone attempted to duck for cover. Ranma, being the closest to Mels, was caught up in the regeneration.

"Arrgh!" Ranma said, as he fell backwards, and onto Mels, causing a surge of regenerative energies from Mels.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she reached for her husband.

BOOOM!

Ranma was blown through a wall, even as Mels completed her regeneration…

"WHOA!" said the woman formerly known as Mels. "What a rush…"

Everyone turned to look at Mels. She appeared to be a younger version of River Song.

"River?" the Doctor said.

"Who?" said the woman formerly known as Mels.

"Your name is River Song, I think," Usagi said.

"Dreadful name, although…it seems to fit me somehow," said the woman formerly known as Mels. "Wait a minute. I'm remembering something involving Jusenkyo curses and 'uncute fiancées'…"

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said, as he looked worried.

"Oh, dear, what?" Rory said.

"What's going on?" Amy said.

"I'll check on Ranma, while you explain what's going on," Usagi said, as she rushed towards the damaged wall were Ranma was blown through…

"It appears that an aspect of Ranma was imprinted unto your daughter," the Doctor said. "How much, I do not know-"

"Hey, check this out!" River said, as she produced a glowing ball of energy that swirled around in her hand. "I think it's called…the Rasengan?"

"I think a LOT of Ranma has been imprinted unto Mels," Rory said. "I mean, River. I mean-"

"We KNOW what you mean, Rory," Amy said. "The question now is what to do next?"

"You know, I was supposed to kill you, Doctor, with me, you know, being the weapon of 'The Silence' and all," River said. "Now that I recall, I was to become Mom and Dad's best mates 'cuz I knew that sooner or later you're suppose to show up."

"Oookay, so, now what?" the Doctor said.

"Eh, not so much," River said with a shrug. "I mean, I still could, but where's the fun in all that? Besides, with my new regeneration, and then some, I have all the time in the world…"

River takes a step backwards towards the window.

"Ta," River said, as she jumps out of window.

"River!" Amy said, as she, Rory and the Doctor rushed towards the window, half-expecting to see a flattened River Song. However, they saw that not only was River fine, but she was about to take off running down the street, as she signed off with a wave.

"Well, at least she's okay, I think," Rory said, before getting looks of incredulity. "What?"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 17: "When a Good Man Goes to War" and "Let's Kill Hitler" (Final)**

* * *

With a sigh, Amy turned towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, how much trouble can River get into?" Amy asked.

"A lot," Ranma said, as he limped back into the office with his arm draped over Usagi's shoulder.

"Ranma, you're okay?" the Doctor said.

"Just tired," Ranma said.

"Um, can explain to me what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Long story short, a part of Ranma is within River," the Doctor said.

"And that means what?" Rory said.

"It means that River possess a fraction of my natural abilities, memories and experiences," Ranma said.

"So?"

"Rory, I am thousands of years old and have trained both my mind and body to crack a planet in half, not to mention I have garnered enough talents, skills and knowledge that no one normal person can obtain. So, what does a fraction of ALL THAT means to a person who has no self-control while acting as a weapon of vengeance against the Doctor for the Silence?"

"Oy, that bad," Rory said.

"Wait, how did you know about River's purpose?" Amy asked.

"Unfortunately, a fraction of her is within me," Ranma said. "I can sense her whereabouts, but I can't even guess how connected we've become due to that regeneration mishap of hers."

"So, what does that make us?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely nothing, I hope."

"We better find River before she causes too much trouble," the Doctor said.

"It won't be too hard," Usagi said, as she looked out and saw the Berlin skyline.

"How do you know?"

"We know River likes to party, yes? Well, if I recall, there is a benefit taking place downtown. Most likely, she'll end up there."

"Or, the trail of bodies that are lining the streets will give us a clue," Amy said, as she notices that the streets were littered with the bodies of soldiers and security forces…

Suddenly, a large object is seen being tossed over several buildings, before it came crashing into the street below Hitler's office.

CRASH!

"Is that what I think it is?" Rory asked in a confused manner.

"And River JUST threw a TANK through the air," Amy said in a dead-pan manner. "Who would it thought?"

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said. "Everyone, back into the TARDIS. Ranma?"

"I'm on it," Ranma said. "Although, I could use some help in my weakened state."

"Not a problem," Usagi said, as she shed a special tear that formed into a seed.

"What did you do?" Rory said.

"I produced a 'senzu bean'," Usagi said. "Learned how from a mystic crane during Ancient China when I was perfecting my immortality."

"You don't say…"

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he takes the bean. "That'll hit the spot…"

Unknown to the Doctor and his companions, Hitler's aide was not only aware of what was going on, but was planning on doing something about it…

"What to do, what to do," River said, as she enters the music hall where a benefit was taken place. "Here I am, and nothing to wear…"

A member of the hosting staff sees River standing at the entrance of the hall.

"Madam, unless you have an invitation, and I do not see how, you have to leave," said the staff member. "This is a private affair."

"I see," River said thoughtfully. "Well, the problem is that I don't have an invitation. YOUR problem is that I've decided to party here."

"Well, madam, I will have to prove you wrong," the staffer said, as he motions some soldiers—acting as security—stepped forth to deal with the uninvited "guest".

"Um, I don't think so," River said, as she presents her arms to the soldiers. "I guess you'll have to force me to leave."

"Remove this person," the staffer said, as the German soldiers lunged forward to apprehend River. However, as soon as one of the soldiers grabbed River, she proceeded to use classic grappling to neutralize the soldiers…before tossing them into the staffer.

"Oof!" the staffer said.

"Now, is THAT a way to treat someone whose only goal in life is to have some fun?" River said in a sarcastic tone.

A soldier that River did not see pointed his Lugar at River, and discharged it.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

To everyone else, the bullets flew true. However, to River, thanks to having a fraction of Ranma in her, the bullets seemed slow, as if they were flying through molasses.

"Humph," River said, as she caught the bullets in hand, and then expertly tossed them back, at the same speed that they original went. However, rather than kill the offending soldier, River merely knocked the gun out of the soldier's hand.

KLACK-POW!

"Ah!" the soldier said, as he instinctively grabbed his hand. He immediately sees that River was on him.

"Say 'good night'," River said in German.

"Good…night?" the soldier replied in a confused manner.

With a sudden burst of speed, River applied the classic 'Vulcan Nerve Pinch' on the offending soldier.

"Uhhhhhh-!"

KLUMP!

"So THAT is how you do it," River said with a smile. "And who would have thought that a cheesy sci-fi show was based upon true events…"

Pause.

"No matter, it's time to find new clothes," River said, as she strolls through the doors where the benefit gala was taking place…

Ten minutes later, the TARDIS appears near where the music hall was located.

"Okay, we know she's here," the Doctor said.

"How?" Rory said. "I know that Ranma can sense our daughter now, but, well-"

Suddenly, screaming, and nearly naked, men and women can be seen running out of the music hall.

"I don't think it takes sensing River's presence to locate her," Amy quipped.

"I better go in there," Ranma said. "If River does indeed know some of what I know, it may take me to try to rein her back in-"

"No, I'll go," Usagi said.

"Why you?" Amy asked.

"River is expecting either Ranma or the Doctor to stop her," Usagi said. "Plus, based upon what Ranma has told me, River will become an important person in my life, when Ranma disappears for a while…"

Pause.

"Besides, I happen to have a background in counseling," Usagi said.

"You?" Rory said.

"Yes, me. I have a way of connecting with people, you know."

"But-"

"Bunny is right," the Doctor said. "Besides, at the least, it'll give us time to develop an alternative plan."

"What plan?" Amy said. "Is there some scheme that you can pull off?"

"Let me get back to you on that."

Amy merely rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm off," Usagi said, as she turned towards the music hall.

And, with that, Usagi proceeds with her plan…

Meanwhile, Hitler's aide enters the music hall from a different entrance, having avoided being seen by the Doctor and his companions. With mechanical precision, the aide looks about the service entrance, and then proceeds to take a short-cut to where the banquet was being held. Once the aide stepped closer, he took a peek inside the dining area, where he sees River preening and trying on clothes she had stolen from the dinner guests.

"Target has been spotted; currently in 'stealth mode'," the aide said to himself in an unemotional manner. "Target has been identified as 'River Song', member of the Orange Church's 'Sisters of Serenity', circa 53rd Century, Earth Standard Time. Note: Sisters of Serenity are the forebears to the Bene Gesserit, approximate circa 101st Century, Earth Standard Time, post-Butlaran Jihad. Continue. Rank within organization: Mother Superior. Specialty: Antiquities Acquisitions and Cataloging. Secondary specialty: Threat Neutralization and Special Operations…"

Pause.

"Brief: target, presently serving as a 'living weapon' for the extra-dimensional organization known as 'The Silence', has been found guilty for the assassination of Gallifreyan Time Lord known as 'The Doctor', which took place circa 21st Century, Earth Standard Time, at Lake Serenity, Utah, North America," the aide continued. "Recommendation: due to the importance of the Doctor, as the last known Time Lord, post-Time War, the Temporal Investigations Authority has deemed it necessary that direct interference within the time line is warranted. Therefore, the TIA has deemed it necessary to prevent the assassination of the Doctor at all costs. Approval to 'adjust' historical events has been approved by the 'Council of Sailor Pluto', under the exceptions clause of the 'Temporal Accords'…"

Pause.

"Conclusion: the TIA has been granted the authority to terminate River Song at all cost, and with extreme prejudice," the aide said to himself, as electricity arced around his hands. "Initiate action plan as approved-"

Just then, Hitler's aide sees something.

"Belay," the aide said, as he stopped his movements. "New arrival has entered the premise. Action plan placed on 'hold' for further scrutiny…"

Meanwhile, the aide's intended target sees Usagi entering the dining area of the music hall.

"Oh, it's you," River said, as she briefly looked at Usagi before returning to her fashion tryouts.

"Yes, it's me," Usagi said.

"Well, I was kind of expecting to see the others, on account of me being a threat."

"Oh, they'll be here soon enough," Usagi said, as she sees an unopened bottle of spirits on the table. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she flicked the cork open with her thumbs. "Care to?"

"Naw," River said. "Dreadful stuff. I prefer 'rice wine', which is weird since I never cared for that stuff before today."

"That's because you have a bit of Ranma within you," Usagi said, as she poured herself a glass of drink.

"So?"

"So what?" Usagi replied.

"Aren't you going to talk me out of being chaotic or something?"

"I could, but you'll just do the opposite."

"That's true, so why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here to tell you that you have a unique opportunity to use your new 'gifts' for the benefit of others."

"Ah," River said. "Like the 'Spider-Man' thing."

"Oh?" Usagi said, as she sits down at a table.

"You know, 'With great power comes great responsibility', and all that nonsense."

"It's nothing nonsense about that. For example…what do you know about me?"

"Well, let's see," River said, as she sits at Usagi's table. "You are the fabled Moon Princess, who has reincarnated numerous times, unlike your subjects from the days of the Silver Millennium, who only managed to reincarnate once."

"Go on…"

"And, in this life, you possess enough power and experience to take over the known Universe TODAY."

"I wouldn't put it like THAT, but, I suppose you're right."

"But instead, you chose to protect the Universe as 'Sailor Cosmos', when you're not 'Sailor Moon', as its guardian."

"Yes."

"My question is…why? You could do anything you want, and no one could stop you, not even Ranma and the Doctor."

"You know why? Because, my friend, controlling the Universe takes a lot of work and effort, that's why. Plus, you end up getting annoyed by friends who suck to you or enemies who are constantly trying to kill you. Perks aside, being the dominate power in the Universe is not exactly a profession one can enjoy without issue."

"Okay, so, being 'the wild one' is the way to go, then," River said. "With my new abilities, I can do whatever I want."

"Can you?"

"Yeah. Who can stop me when I am THIS fabulous?"

"Oh, I can think of a few, that's for sure," Usagi said.

"Like WHO?"

"Like the Temporal Investigations Authority," said Hitler's aide, as he moved out into the opening.

"Who?" Usagi said, just as the aide unleashes some sort of energy wave at her and River.

"Ah!" Usagi and River yelled in unison, as they were both frozen in a field of some kind…

"I apologize for this, Moon Princess, but we cannot have you interfere with the dispensing of justice," said Hitler's aide.

"And what 'justice' is that?" said the Doctor, as he and his other companions prepared for a battle royal.

"Let River go!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" Rory said.

"And don't forget Usagi, too!" Ranma said.

"My apologies for all this, but the one known as 'River Song' has been found guilty for the assassination of the Time Lord known as the Doctor," said the aide.

"On whose authority?" the Doctor asked.

"The order will be carried out by the Temporal Investigations Authority, as granted by the Council of Sailor Pluto."

"Oh, wonderful," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

"What does THAT mean?" Amy asked.

"When the Time Lords went away, a magical girl named 'Sailor Pluto' took up the role of protecting the time line…all 52 variations within this Universe alone," the Doctor said. "Honestly, I'm not surprised that Setsuna would continue to be so…heavy-handed about maintaining the fix points in the present iteration of the timeline…"

Pause.

"But if River is suppose to kill me, why the interference?" the Doctor asked the aide.

"Your importance as a counter-balance in events has been deemed necessary," said the aide. "An exception has been made in your case."

"Well, I'm honored, but I don't believe that someone should be tried for a crime that he or she has yet to commit," the Doctor said. "Besides, the paradox alone would be a problem…"

"Please," Usagi said. "Let me state my case."

"Very well, Moon Princess," the aide said. "You may speak…"

In the eloquence of a lawyer, Usagi tells the TIA operative that the execution of the River Song violated the Temporal Accords rule involving non-interference.

"Besides, if you did execute River, and you will have shown that you would have committed the same crimes that caused the Temporal Cold War to flare up in the first place," Usagi said.

"But the Doctor is important to us," the aide said.

"But MY ability to live as I choose is important to ME," the Doctor said. "If I am going to die by River's hand, then so be it. But it will be her choice to make."

"Very well, then you are solely responsible for your fate," the aide said. "We wish you well."

And, with that, Hitler's aide disappears in a flash of light.

FLASH!

"Oof!" Usagi and River said, as they both collapsed in a heap.

"Babe, you okay?" Ranma said, as he helped Usagi up to her feet, even as Amy and Rory helps River up to hers.

"Yeah, I guess," Usagi said.

"You guys…aren't still mad at me for, well, you know," River said, as she looked at her parents.

"So, you've calmed down?" Rory said.

"All clear."

"So, what can we do with you?" Amy said.

"Well, we can start by changing River's future," the Doctor said.

"How? I mean, if I am to, well, you, then…how?" River said.

"Maybe you can hide out a bit in some random time period?" Usagi offered. "There is the past…"

"And there is the future," Ranma said. "And, from what I know, you supposedly made a home out in the 53rd century."

"Really?" River said. "Well, I suppose that period is a good place to start. Maybe I can go to college. Find a field of expertise that I like…?"

"Doctor, you said that you were going to do something about River?" Usagi said.

"Ah," the Doctor said. "Well. We know that Madame Kovarian used negative reinforcement to turn you into a weapon. Perhaps, we can start undermining that by celebrating your birthday properly?"

With a snap of the Doctor's fingers, the TARDIS appears. It's doors open, and light particles began to pour out forming an elaborate fireworks display.  
"Oh, for me?" River said with glee.

"Well, Amy was the one who suggested it, actually," the Doctor said. He then offered his hand.

"Care for a dance, while the others bring out the party favors and cake?"

"My, how gentlemanly are you," River said, as she accepts the Doctor's hand for her first dance of the day.

"Rory, let's get the stuff," Amy said.

"Right, I guess," Rory said, as he follows his wife back inside the TARDIS…

"Ranma, you okay with this?" Usagi asked.

"With what?" Ranma replied.

"With River having a piece of you inside her?"

"Well, considering how much we know of River in the future, I suppose I can live with it," Ranma said, as he looked on as River danced away with the Doctor. He knew that River would be there for Usagi, if and when he disappears from this Universe. Still, it does explain a lot why River would think that she was a future Ranma, since a part of him is in her, and vice versa…

"Care for a dance?" Ranma said.

"Yes," Usagi said with a smile. "Lead on…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Night Terrors" & "The Girl Who Waited"**


	19. Chapter 19

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 19: "Night Terrors"**

* * *

A week later, at a health services clinic in the heart of East London, UK, a boy is sitting in a counseling office…

"So," said the counselor, in a clipped, Trans-Atlantic accent, as she jots down her notes. "You say that these…dolls come out every night, George?"

"Uh-huh," George said. "But Mum and Dad don't believe me."

"I see," said the counselor, who turned out to be none other than Usagi, poising in the guise of "Dr. Serena Von Mondkinder". Usagi, whenever she not being either herself or as Sailor Moon…or as Sailor Cosmos, or as many other guises she has acquired over the years, wanted to put in her time as a medical practitioner. In fact, she was attending a medical conference on children's health when she was invited to sit on an unusual case. Apparently, a young boy had a severe case of phobia, so severe that he could not function out of the house. It took much effort on the part of his parents Alex and Claire to even see a specialist…

"Tell me about these dolls, George," Usagi said, as she adjusts her glasses.

Later that night, on the suggestion of Usagi, George's parents took the unprecedented step allowing Usagi into their house, in order to observe George's night time activities. However, Usagi would not be alone in this regard…

"I'm not sure about this, Dr. Mondkinder," Alex said.

"Doctor, I don't want the neighbors to talk about George as if he was a freak," Claire replied.

"In order to best diagnose George's condition is through direct observation," Usagi said, as she stirred her tea. "And when his phobias manifest, we can confront that fear."

"But, to bring someone else in is…unusual," Alex said.

"Really? Having a second opinion in medicine is always good practice-"

DING-DONG!

"Ah, he's here," Usagi said, as she checked the time on her fob watch, while Alex gets up to allow the second person in…

"Hello," the Doctor said with a smile. "I'm the Doctor."

"Who?" Alex said.

"Close enough. I believe that I am here for Usagi?"

"Who?"

"Close enough," Usagi said, as she steps up to greet the Time Lord. "Dr. Smith, this is Alex. Alex, this Dr. John Smith, a colleague and friend of mine."

"And a lovely friend at that," the Doctor said.

"Okay, he's a bit eccentric, but he is good at determining if a paranormal phenomenon is real or not."

"'Paranormal'?" Claire said. "You're talking about ghost and goblins?"

"Of course not, madam," the Doctor said. "Anything that is not 'normal' is 'paranormal'. Personally, anything that is seen as paranormal means that it has yet to be explained using scientific terms."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Alex said with a sigh. "So, if there is nothing to George's fears…"

"Then I can best give a diagnosis," Usagi said. "The Doctor here can help George face his fears."

"Quite," the Doctor said. "Now, let's meet the patient…"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Doctor's companions, not including Usagi herself, had a different problem. As per Ranma's suggestion, Ranma, Rory and Amy decided to spend the evening at a local London pub, while the Doctor helped Usagi on her case. Unfortunately, the outing ended earlier than expected, when Ranma had gotten into a fight with two members of the "Manchester Gods". The Manchester Gods were the newest iteration of the old Celtic gods, and because Ranma was an ally of the Celtic gods, the Manchester Gods didn't take too kindly of Ranma's presence. So, rather than fight it out, Ranma fled the scene, with Rory and Amy in tow.

"You guys alright?" Ranma asked, as he and the others stopped running.

"Gods," Rory said, as he panted. "I can't believe we met gods."

"I can't believe Ranma ran from a fight," Amy said.

"I didn't 'run' from a fight," Ranma replied, annoyed at Amy's remark. "We're supposed to lay low, remember?"

"Whatever," Amy said, as she turned towards Rory. "And we didn't meet 'gods'. They're just powerful, extraordinary beings, just like the Doctor said."

"In other words, gods," Ranma said. "I should know, since I am a god."

"You?" Rory said.

"Yes, me."

"Just to play along with your delusion, what god are ye?" Amy asked.

"I am Izanagi, the All-Father of the Japanese gods," Ranma said.

"If that's the case, why hang out with mere mortals like us?" Rory asked.

"Due to an agreement with the Celestials, the creators of humans, gods cannot rule directly over them, like it was in the ancient days," Ranma said. "However, we can still interact with humans, using various means to exploit a key loophole in the agreement, even if we don't bother using mortal guises to hide our true natures."

"What about your family?" Rory asked.

"My daughter Amaterasu is the manager of the pantheon's affairs."

"One more thing," Amy said. "Bunny. Is she a goddess?"

"Yes, and I know that's she is a goddess within at least three pantheons that I know of, with the most recent being Norse."

"Why so many?" Rory asked.

"I don't know; you'll have to ask HER," Ranma said, as she looked at the apartment building where Usagi and the Doctor were. "Look, we let the Doc and Usagi know we're around, then we go back to the TARDIS. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me," Rory said.

"Yeah, I guess," Amy said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Well, I was hoping for something exciting this evening," Amy said.

"And getting into a bar fight wasn't?"

"I didn't say I was hoping for something exciting this evening, because of Ranma, you know," Amy replied. "If we did get into trouble, I rather get into trouble because of what WE do, not because of what Ranma does."

"Humph," Ranma replied. "Let's just get on with it…okay?"

Sure enough, somehow, Ranma, Amy and Rory managed to get into a pocket dimension that was a replica of a 19th century manor.

"Great, just great," Ranma said.

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

"We're stuck in an alternate reality, that's what," Ranma said, as he walks around the foyer.

"Well, can't we just go back the way we came?" Amy asked.

"I don't even know how we got here, and the door is locked," Ranma said.

"Then, maybe you can do your magic kung fu to get us out?"

"…What? I don't do 'magic kung fu', Amy. Do you do 'magic idiocy'?"

"I'm trying to help, you know!"

"Um, guys," Rory said, as he caught sight of some human-sized dolls that seem to be staring at them from upstairs, even as they slowly march downstairs.

"Rory, are you going to let Ranma talk to me like this?" Amy asked.

"I think we have more pressing concerns," Rory said, as he points to the approaching dolls.

"See?" Ranma said, as he motions to the approaching dolls. "THERE is your trouble."

"You don't have to rub it in, you know!"

Meanwhile, back in the apartment of Alex and Claire, Claire goes off to work her night shift at the local hospital, leaving Alex to deal with the matter concerning their son George. However, during the course of the night, the Doctor makes two discoveries. One, that George was really an alien child, known as a Tenzen, and, thanks to the psychic powers of the Tenzen, George's dollhouse was a nexus of all of fears. Unfortunately, those fears were becoming so potent that the entire apartment complex was now at the whim of George's fears. Exacerbating matters was Alex's reaction to all this…

"Are you both daft?" Alex said accusingly. "George is my son. He's NOT an alien!"

"Sir, you've noticed the strange phenomenon that has occurred since we began this case," Usagi said.

"How do we know that YOU aren't the cause?"

"Tell me, is George your son?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course he is."

"Can you show us pictures of your wife's pregnancy?"

"Of course I can!" Alex said, as he begins to move to the retrieve the family album, only to realize something when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Um…I should have something, right?"

"Your son is a Tenzen," Usagi said. "His species is capable of reshaping reality based upon his emotional state."

"So, what are you two really? Government agents?"

"Actually, we do a bit of consulting work, but not always with the government," the Doctor said. "In fact, Usagi called me in to help your son alleviate his fears."

"But you just said-"  
"George became your son because you two wanted to have children of your own," the Doctor said. "That's why you and everyone believe that George has always been your child."

"So, George felt sorry for us?" Alex said angrily. "Is that it-?"

Suddenly, there was a spatial disruption effect that came from George's room.

"Dad!" George yelled. "Help me-?"

Alex hesitated at first…

"Alex, whether by blood, by marriage or by other means, George considers you and Claire your parents," Usagi said. "I had adopted many children over the years, and loved them as my own flesh and blood, even though I had children of my own."

"Go to your son," the Doctor said.

With resolve in his mind, Alex runs into George's room.

"Son, I'm coming!" Alex yelled.

"Doctor?" Usagi said.

"I know," the Doctor replied. "But we may be able to end this case without reality imploding…"

With that, the Doctor and Usagi ran after Alex, who, along with George, was sucked into the strange dimension that George's fears have created…

Later, after the crisis was resolved, in which Alex fully embraced George has his son, the Doctor and his companions returned to the TARDIS.

"Now, this is Amy as she is turned into a living doll," Ranma said, as he shows pictures of his adventures to the Rani via "Space Skype". The Rani's present guise was that of London temp secretary Donna Noble, who, in spite of being a committed housewife these days, did lend her expertise to Torchwood or UNIT from time-to-time. And this was in addition to keeping up with her old friends…

"Oh, my," the Rani said, as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah, it was real hilarious-"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Amy yelled, as she snatches the picture from Ranma's hand.

"What's with red heads anyway?" Ranma said.

"Well, as much as I like this 'house call', we best be off," the Doctor said.

"Well, it is good to see you are doing well in your newest regeneration, Doctor," the Rani said. "Especially when…well, it's nothing."

"Oh, okay. Well, ta-ta."

With that, the monitor shuts down.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Usagi said, as she finishes typing her reply to the Rani, who wanted to check on the Doctor after Usagi went to her for consultation.

"Why wouldn't I be? Now, let's not worry, and get on to the next adventure!"

Usagi sighed, as re-reads the Rani's message, one that she received due to her connections:

_Tick-tock goes the clock, and so does the Doctor…_

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SMSTSS29: Sailor Who? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Doctor Who and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Series 6 of Doctor Who. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 20: "The Girl Who Waited"**

* * *

With nothing better to do, the Doctor decided to travel to resort planet of Apalapucia.

"You'll love this place," the Doctor said, as he and his companions step into what appeared to be a white room. The only other thing that was noticeable was an elevator with two buttons: one green (with an anchor) and the other red (with a water fall).

"Well, I definitely can use a holiday," Rory said.

"Rory, everything we do is because the Doc is on holiday, and we see how THAT works out," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Ye of little faith, my friend," the Doctor said, as he pressed the green button. "But I assure you, we won't find any trouble during this outing."

"I hope so," Amy said. She then looked around.

"Where's Usagi?"

"She's probably trying out some bathing suits for the umpteenth time," Ranma said.

"Well, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Look, I'll go wait for her. I left my cellphone back in the TARDIS anyway."

"What is with you women anyway?" the Doctor said, which received a look of female disapproval from Amy. "Um…"

"Save it, and just go on?" Amy said. "Shoo."

"You ain't going to win this one, Doc," Ranma said. "Let's go…"

And with that, the Doctor, Ranma and Rory entered the room, before closing the door behind them.

CHUNK!

A minute later, Usagi stepped out of the TARDIS wearing her beach wear, sunglasses, sandals and floppy hat.

"Where's everyone?" Usagi asked.

"Well, if you didn't have your sunglasses on, you would see that they are not here," Amy said.

"Humph," Usagi said, as she takes off her sunglasses. She then tosses to Amy her cellphone.

"Worry about misplaced phones."

"Thanks," Amy said, as she grabs the phone.

"I don't even know why you even have a phone," Usagi said, as she presses the red button. "You always hang out with Rory."

"Bunny, we're newly-weds, you know," Amy said, as she stepped inside the room. "We're supposed to spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah, I suppose," Usagi said, as she stepped into the room behind Amy, even as the door closes shut.

CHUNK!

Unfortunately, what none would know at the time was that Apalapucia had been quarantined due to a plague. Worse, the planet was partially out of phase with Time: anyone entering the room upon pressing the green button would be in normal Time, while anyone entering the room upon pressing the red button would be in a faster time frame. This was done to allow those unaffected by the plague to "see" they're infected loved ones die quickly, since there was no cure for the disease. Meanwhile, those in the faster timeline would receive medication from medical bots to alleviate their sickness. Unfortunately, the medication was made for those with two hearts, which was deadly to those with single hearts. Thus, since Usagi had two hearts, due to being influenced by the Doctor's last regeneration, she caught the disease, and could not leave the faster time stream, while Amy, with a single heart, had to avoid the medical bots, least she gets killed by kindness…

Still, since when has that stopped the Doctor from attempting a rescue, especially since Ranma and Rory were there with him?

"Doctor, we done the preparation," Ranma said, as he prepared the TARDIS to jump into Usagi and Amy's timeframe. "We'll reappear where Rory disappeared to."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Doctor said. "I am more than willing to take a risk-"

"Doc, shut up," Ranma said. "I know what the risks are. Besides, we DO have environmental suits stashed away in the TARDIS, remember?"

"Oh, quite right," the Doctor said. "Now, we just have to worry about the medical bots-?"

"Which I'm sure Usagi had deactivated by now."

"Right. Well, let's get on with this…"

Ranma sighed. If someone ever wrote a script about this little adventure, it would have been rejected for having too many plot holes to be taken seriously...

"Okay, activating re-synchronization…now."

Meanwhile, Rory was sitting around the blind spot of the resort, where, for years, the medical bots could not locate, due to the temporal distortions caused by the out-of-synch nature of their predicament.

"So…you spent thirty-six years in the resort?" Rory asked.

"No, we didn't," Usagi said, even as a much older Amy, although she didn't look a day older than her actual appearance, was sharpening her sword. "We spent six months fortifying and exploring this resort before setting off to find the master computer that controlled the medical bots."

"Ah, I see. So, what happened?"

"Well, it took another six months to find the master computer on this planet," Amy said, as she set her sword down. "Unfortunately, the security system protecting it was a bigger problem, with all its security bots in place…"

Rory glanced over at the medical bots that Usagi and Amy and repurposed for their "army", for use against the security bots, before returning his glance at the women.

"Okay, then what?"

"What else could we do?" Usagi said. "I could have simply destroy this place, but then what would have happened to Amy? And, I would still have the disease in my system. Plus, I didn't want Amy to be defenseless-"

"I wouldn't have," Amy said defensively. "I could have done quite well by myself."

"Fine, but you would have been stuck on defense, yes?"

"Humph."

"Anyway, I granted Amy immortality, so, while we were here, she wouldn't age. You know, because I am the Moon Princess and all."

"Okay," Rory said with a nod. "Go on."

"And, I took her on as my student in the ways of martial arts."

"You?" Rory said incredulously. "Yeah, right."

"Rory, hold my sword," Amy said, as she handed Rory the hilt of her blade.

"I don't see how this explains anything-"

Rory immediately fell over while trying to maintain his hold on a sword that was far heavier than it looks.

"Ulp!" Rory said. "How…?"

"I reshaped the metal of my arm bracers, in order to give Amy weapon that could cleave metal like a hot knife through butter," Usagi said. "Of course, I had to train Amy on how to lift it, once it was made…"

"Anyway, Bunny was kind enough to teach me martial arts, while dealing with the medical bots gave me some survival skills," Amy said, as she casually lifts the sword with one hand. "She trained me for ten years before I could lift this sword with one hand."

"And when she could, that's when the 'Machine War' occurred," Usagi said grimly.

"You used the medical bots against the security bots," Rory said.

"Yes, and it took ten years to win that war, due to the fact that the security bots had an active AI that learned from its mistakes."

"But, we won that war," Amy said.

"I don't see a lot of damage in the resort," Rory said.

"We used the bots on both sides to clean the mess, and make repairs," Usagi said with shrug. "During that time, while Amy oversaw reconstruction efforts, I worked on developing a cure for this disease…"

Usagi tosses a vial of clear liquid to Rory.

"Wow," Rory said, as he looked at the vial. "So, you're all good?"

"All better. It's a modification of the medication that the medi-bots were using, only better, less lethal to non-two hearted folks, and could be adapted as an environmental spray."

"So, this place is…?"

"Clean as a baby's bottom. It turns out that someone brought in tainted fruit to this place, which had active larvae in it."

"Apalapucia's equivalent of yellow fever?" Rory asked.

"Something like it."

"Oh."

For a long while, there was silence amongst the three…

"Um, well, were you two-?" Rory began to ask.

"Rory, whatever had happened here, during the three-plus decades Usagi and I spent here, will not affect our marriage, or my feelings for you," Amy said with assurance. "If anything, think of this situation as being stuck in jail for a long, long time."

"That's what I am afraid of…"

Just then, the TARDIS materializes. Out step the Doctor and Ranma in hazards suits.

"Is everyone okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Never been better," Amy said, as she grabs her belongs, including her breast-plate armor and sword, and walks into TARDIS.

"All cured," said Usagi, as she does the same.

"What did I miss?" Ranma asked.

"A life time," Rory said, as walks into the TARDIS with his head down.

In the days ahead since the mishap on Apalapucia, Ranma would wonder why Amy's name was tattooed on Usagi's neck, even as Rory bemoaned the fact that Usagi's name was tattooed on his wife's neck…

And the Doctor would wonder why both Usagi and Amy preferred to spend time together in the TARDIS' sauna, when there was no reason to do so. After all, they weren't trapped together any more, right…?

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The God Complex"**


End file.
